A Matter of Trust
by Prairie24
Summary: The king of the Cheetah Clan is used to getting what he wants, and what he wants is Cheetara.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own ThunderCats.

Author's Note: This story is AU. Cheetara did not choose between Lion-O and Tygra. It takes place approximately 8 years after the current episodes of TC 2011. It is rated T for now, but that may change in later chapters.

Special thanks to bronwynn! She gets a lot of credit for this one!

Summary: The king of the Cheetah Clan is used to getting what he wants, and what he wants is Cheetara.

A Matter of Trust

Prologue (8 years prior to chapter 1)

It was a tired group of travelers that had stumbled upon the cheetah camp early yesterday morning. The ThunderCats had all been surprised at the sight of the sleek, handsome king and the cheetahs that obeyed him as if terrified of his power. Velox stood tall and slender, handsome with sleek spots dotting their way down his neck, arms, and legs. He wore the richly ornamented robes of a successful monarch, but there was no compassion in his body language. He ruled with an iron hand.

From careful questioning, Lion-O had gathered that the cheetahs had always been a wealthy group of people, prosperous under their former king. Then Velox, who had been that king's advisor, poisoned the king and seized the throne. The thought sent a chill down the lion king's spine. Tygra had whispered to him that Velox was known to take anything or anyone he wanted, and that included women. He kept them at his disposal at all hours of the day and treated them as less than Cats.

Lion-O surveyed the situation before him uneasily. Cheetara kept her shoulders straight and proud before the cheetah king, but had her head bowed out of respect. The royal cheetah held out a golden arm circlet before him as his eyes scanned her body hungrily.

At Lion-O's side, Tygra grunted. "I don't like this. He's paying too much attention to her."

Finally, the brothers agreed on something. "Yes," Lion-O commented. "He's had his eyes on her since we arrived. I don't like it either." His fur bristled at the thought of Velox treating Cheetara as a plaything, using her for his sex slave and then disposing of her. He clenched his mouth shut to suppress a growl. Velox would never get his hands on their cheetah.

The brothers exchanged a glance as Cheetara stepped back and gave her head a slight shake. They knew she was denying his gift.

The cheetah king, Velox, growled low in his throat and his voice carried over the wind. "We'll see about this."

He stalked toward Lion-O angrily. Cheetara looked up and caught the lion's gaze, her expression unreadable.

"How much?" Velox asked, gesturing toward Cheetara.

Lion-O's brow crinkled in confusion. "How much for what?"

"Her, your cheetah," the king commented as he nodded toward Cheetara. "She has refused my gift, but I must have her. She will be mine."

The lion's mouth dropped open. "Cheetara isn't for sale," he answered, his words punctuated with a low growl in the back of his throat. "Royalty can't buy you anything you want; it doesn't work that way."

Cheetara moved quietly across the cheetah camp to stand next to Lion-O as her stomach knotted with nerves. Velox struck her as a man who knew how to get what he wanted. She knew Lion-O was also agitated as she watched the muscles in his shoulders bunch with tension.

"She will make me the perfect bride; I must have her. You can have any of my women you want in return." Velox nodded toward the line of scantily dressed women his advisor pushed before Lion-O. They all looked dazed and their faces were painted in startlingly bright patterns representing the colors of the cheetah clan.

Lion-O felt his stomach churn with distaste. "Cheetara isn't for sale or trade! She's her own person; you can't buy her." Anger flashed in the lion king's blue eyes and his nostrils flared as he glared at the royal cheetah, his fingers itching to wrap around the hilt of the Sword of Omens.

Velox switched tactics. He stepped toward Cheetara growling under his breath as Lion-O and Tygra moved to flank the cheetah woman on each side ready to defend her should the need arise. Panthro, the kittens, and Snarf moved closer as well keeping their eyes pinned on Velox. "What will it take to get you to stay with me and be my mate?"

"I'm flattered by your offer," Cheetara answered quietly, "but I am unable to accept. I have a duty to my king and Thundera."

Velox snarled. "You are a cheetah. That lion is not your king."

Cheetara hissed slightly, agitation becoming apparent in her stance. "Lion-O is my king and my loyalty lies with him."

"Traitor," Velox hissed, bringing his hand out to caress Cheetara's blonde hair.

She flinched and Lion-O stepped between her and the cheetah king, forcing Velox to drop his hand. "We will be leaving now," Lion-O announced. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Velox watched them leave with a sneer on his face. "Mark my words," he growled to his bodyguard, "I will make that cheetah mine one day."

It was an uncomfortable group of ThunderCats that left the cheetah camp. Velox's anger and his uncommon interest in Cheetara stayed in their thoughts in the days to come. The cheetah was quieter than usual, the encounter having bothered her more than she cared to admit. Lion-O vowed to himself that Velox would never get close to Cheetara again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own ThunderCats.

Author's Note: This story is AU and takes place several years after Thundera has been rebuilt. Cheetara didn't choose either brother in this timeline.

Thank you, bronwynn, for everything! She named Velox for me (he's named after a subspecies of cheetah) and helped me with the plot. Plus, she read this thing over numerous times to make sure I had it right.

A Matter of Trust

Chapter 1

The little cheetah girl sprinted through the forest with her face pinched in worry. Branches slapped her in the face in the darkness, but still she ran on. She was lost and she didn't know where her momma was. The child tripped over a root and landed flat on her stomach knocking the air out of her lungs.

Tears streaked down her cheeks as she slowly pushed to her feet. "Momma," she whimpered in the darkness around her, the night sounds of insects a symphony in an otherwise silent forest. The almost-five-year-old cheetah was terrified and way too young to be all alone in the forest, especially at night.

It had been the middle of the night, last night to be exact, that the masked men had come to their home and spirited her and Momma away into the darkness. She hadn't been able to wake Momma up. The masked men had done something to her.

The little girl dashed away her tears with a trembling paw and began to run again at a slower pace. It was too dark to run at full speed.

The men that had kidnapped them had taken them deep into the forest where they had unmasked themselves. The child had cowered before four large, regal male cheetahs. They had left her alone in the middle of the forest, but had taken Momma with them. The four-year-old had spent a long lonely day and now a night wandering aimlessly through unfamiliar trees.

She had to get to town. She had to get someone to take her to Thundera. Momma had said that if anything ever happened to her, she was to go to Lord Lion-O and he would take care of her. Lord Lion-O had been Momma's friend, and Momma had told stories of his kindness and bravery. The little girl knew he would take care of her if only she could find her way to him.

The child stumbled again, this time banging her chin against the ground. The scrape burned and she wished Momma was here to make it better. Lifting her head, she scented the air and caught the faint smell of wood smoke. The sound of barking dogs drifted through the trees. Town! She was close! Now, to find a way to get to Thundera and the king.

Lion-O shifted uncomfortably in his seat as his head advisor and the table full of council members stared pointedly at him. This was becoming a common occurance, and he just couldn't do what they were asking. He fought hard to control his temper; it was something he had struggled with for years.

"Lord Lion-O, the people are demanding that you marry and produce an heir. They want reassurance that there will be a lion to succeed you as king." Felis, a large tan cougar and Lion-O's chief advisor, stared imploring at the king willing him to listen to reason.

Lion-O leaned forward and braced his large paw-like hands on the table before him. "I will marry when I am ready," he said firmly, his blue eyes sparking with barely controlled anger. He was tired of the constant badgering from the council to marry. Only one woman had ever held his heart and she had left Thundera long ago and had never returned.

The meeting was interrupted as one of the servants knocked on the council room door and burst in without waiting for a summons. "Lord Lion-O," the young man called with excitement, "you're needed in the courtyard. There's a child there asking for you."

Lion-O's brow crinkled in thought. "A child?" he queried.

Frantic screams began to drift through the room's open window intermingled with the lion king's name. Lion-O rose and looked out to see a small, blonde-headed girl struggling in the arms of two of Thundera's armed guards. Without another word, the lion king turned and strode from the room. He took the ornate spiral steps two at a time and hurried through the double doors that led to the grassy courtyard, his curiosity piqued at the sight of the frantic child.

"Let her go," he said sternly, watching as the small girl fought hard and was obviously terrified. His eyes widened as he realized she was a cheetah.

The guards released her immediately and she slumped to the ground in a boneless heap. Lion-O stepped forward hesitantly not wanting to scare the small child. She looked to be about four or five years old from the size of her. Stopping a few feet away from the huddled girl, Lion-O said softly, "You were calling for me."

Slowly, the cub raised her head to look at him and Lion-O sucked in a deep breath. This little girl was the spitting image of Cheetara. Blonde hair framed an oval face with a rust-colored mask surrounding crimson eyes. The only difference was the freckles that dusted the child's nose. Lion-O knelt before her and offered a friendly smile. "What is your mother's name?" he managed in a choked voice.

"My mother's name is Cheetara," the little girl said in a voice rough from screaming. "She told me that if anything ever happened to her I was to come to Thundera and you would take care of me."

Lion-O smiled even as his mind raced. If this was Cheetara's daughter, then where was Cheetara? "She was right. Your mother is a very dear friend. You will be safe with me. What is your name?"

The little girl seemed to relax a bit at the lion's kindness. "Saya," she said shyly, ducking her head.

Worry churned in Lion-O's gut. The Cheetara he knew would never let her daughter come to Thundera alone. Something must be very wrong. "Saya," he asked carefully, "where is your mother?"

Tears shone in the child's luminous eyes as she looked up once again at the lion king before her. "I don't know. The bad men took us in the middle of the night. I couldn't wake her up."

Before Lion-O could question her further, the little cub slumped to the ground in an unconscious heap. He leaned forward and scooped the slight child into his arms alarmed at how little she weighed. "Send for the doctor," he told one of the guards as he hurried toward the palace doors with Cheetara's daughter held safely against him.

He placed the child on the bed in the empty room next to his own, smoothing her mussed blonde hair back from her face. This little girl looked so much like her mother it was alarming. How had she come to be here alone? Where was Cheetara? Saya was covered in scrapes and bruises, her knees, hands, and even her face would take several days to heal.

Lion-O slipped into the bathroom and wet a rag, folding it over and laying it on the child's forehead for the lack of anything else to do. A servant girl appeared and handed him a glass of water. He thanked her absentmindedly and placed his hand beneath the cub's head, lifting it gently and holding the glass to her lips. The water mostly ran down her chin, but he did manage to get some in her mouth and she swallowed it reflexively.

Placing the glass on the bedside table, he sat down next to the child and took her tiny hand into his large one. She looked so small and alone lying on the king-sized bed. Saya was a cute little thing, all long legs and freckles. Lion-O found a grin curving the corners of his lips as he imagined that Cheetara must have looked very much like this as a child.

Worry niggled in his gut as the minutes passed and Saya didn't stir. He stroked the child's forehead gently. "It's going to be all right, Saya. You are safe here," he murmured into the quiet of the room.

Lion-O paced the floor anxiously. His concern was not just for the little girl lying in the bed before him, but also for her mother. Cheetara would never leave her daughter alone like this. He swallowed hard as he thought about the beautiful cheetah that had been summoned by a sick friend to one of the outlying settlements. Cheetara had found love there as she tended her friend, never returning to Thundera, never giving the lion king a chance to express his feelings. Lion-O glanced at the child on the bed. What had happened to her father? How could any man not want Cheetara and her daughter? The lion felt fury boil through him at the thought.

It seemed to take hours before the doctor arrived although in reality Lion-O knew it was perhaps fifteen minutes at the most. The clouded leopard, Dr. Brach, entered the room confidently with is black bag in hand. A handsome middle-aged cat with striking markings, the doctor was well-liked and well-known by all in Thundera.

He smiled at the lion king. "It's good to see you again, Lord Lion-O. Please," he said glancing down at the child in the bed, "tell me about my patient."

"Saya is the daughter of a dear friend. Perhaps you remember my head cleric, Cheetara?" At the doctor's nod, Lion-O continued. "I don't know much, only that Saya showed up here asking for me and said that her mother told her to come to me if anything ever happened to her. She collapsed before she could tell me anymore of her story."

"Well, let's see what we have here," Dr. Brach muttered as he dug through his bag and produced a thermometer. He popped it into Saya's mouth and left it there a bit before pulling it out. "As I thought, she has a bit of a fever. I imagine some of these cuts are getting infected."

The spotted doctor pulled a jar of salve out of his bag and set it to the side before turning to Lion-O. "I'm going to need some warm water to clean her wounds."

Lion-O nodded and soon returned from the bathroom with a bowl of warm water. The doctor took it and began to bathe Saya's wounds carefully. The little girl moaned as the rag touched her sore knees and Lion-O took her hand in his once again. "It's okay, Saya. The doctor is just cleaning your cuts. It will be all right."

The doctor finished with his ministrations and folded the rag putting it carefully over the edge of the bowl. "There. I'm going to leave her wounds unbandaged so that they can get some air. I'm also going to leave you some herbs to fight the infection." Dr. Brach fumbled in the side pocket of his bag before handing Lion-O a sealed white envelope. "Give her this three times a day with meals."

"Thank you, Dr. Brach," Lion-O told the man, shaking his hand.

"You are very welcome, Lord Lion-O. I will be back to check on the child the day after tomorrow. Hopefully, she will be much improved by then."

"I hope so," Lion-O replied, glancing down at the precious little girl on the bed. Worry clenched his gut as he thought about Cheetara. He had no idea where she was or what was happening to her. Anxiety formed a knot in his gut. He needed Saya to awaken soon and recall the events that led to her arrival in Thundera. It was necessary in order to have any idea of where to begin to search for Cheetara.

Lion-O sat with Saya all night wiping her face with a cool rag each time her fever rose. He had Cook brew what Thunderians called "fever tea" and spooned it into the child's mouth along with the medicine Dr. Brach had left for her. By daybreak, her cheeks no long bore the red hue of fever and she slept peacefully on her side with her hands tucked beneath her cheek.

Exhausted, Lion-O slumped back in his chair and scrubbed at his watering, burning eyes. He needed sleep, but he didn't want to leave Saya alone. She would be frightened if she woke up and didn't recognize her surroundings.

The child moaned and shifted on the bed jolting Lion-O to full wakefulness. "Saya?" he called softly.

Her ruby eyes flew open and she looked around the room wildly as she pushed herself to a sitting position and prepared to flee.

"It's all right," Lion-O soothed in a gentle voice, placing his hand over hers so that he could grab her if she tried to run. As Cheetara's daughter he knew she would be fast. "You're in Thundera," he reminded the girl. "And you're safe here with me."

"Lord Lion-O," she said softly as if remembering who she had sought so urgently.

He smiled. "Why don't you just call me Lion-O?" The lion king already loved this little girl because of who her mother was. If anything had happened to Cheetara he would raise her as his very own; he owed it to her mother. She couldn't go around addressing him with his formal title.

Saya looked unsure for a moment, but then she nodded. "Momma calls you Lion-O," she said as she rolled the edges of her blanket nervously between her long slender fingers.

"Yes, she does," the lion king smiled. "Tell me, Saya, what happened the night your Momma disappeared? It will help us know where to look to find her."

The door behind Lion-O opened and Snarf entered the room, leaping into the lion's lap.

Saya let out a squeak and back up against the headboard obviously frightened by the small creature.

Lion-O stroked Snarf's back and then ruffled the fur between his ears. "Saya, this is my good friend Snarf. He won't hurt you. Would you like to pet him?"

Saya rolled her bottom lip between her teeth in a gesture so much like Cheetara that it nearly took Lion-O's breath away. Tentatively, she scooted closer to the edge of the bed and reached out a timid paw.

"That's it," Lion-O encouraged. "He's very friendly."

The child's fingers tangled in Snarf's thick fur and the little animal purred with delight causing Saya to giggle. Before Lion-O knew what was happening, the reddish-brown animal had leapt into the girl's lap and she had both arms around him hugging him tightly.

"Looks like you've made a new friend, Snarf," Lion-O commented. "I think she's going to need you."

"Snaaarf," the pet replied as he nuzzled Saya's chin.

"Saya," Lion-O began again quietly, happy that Snarf seemed to bring the girl comfort, "tell me about what happened to your momma."

The little girl hugged Snarf close and spoke in a trembling voice. By the terror in her eyes, Lion-O could tell she was reliving the night as she recounted the terrifying events. "We were sleeping and the bad men came and woke us up. They grabbed Momma by the arm and snatched her out of bed. She fell on the floor and tried to get away, but the bad man wouldn't let go. She started screaming for me to run, but one of the men picked me up under his arm. The tallest cheetah put a rag over Momma's face. It smelled funny." Saya wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"The bad men were all cheetahs?" Lion-O asked as a sudden suspicion formed in the back of his mind.

Saya nodded. "The tall cheetah threw Momma over his shoulder. She didn't wake up. The man holding me asked what he should do with me. The tall cheetah said to take me, too." The cub yawned and scrubbed at her eyes sleepily. "They ran a long, long time. When they stopped we were in the forest. They put me down and left me, but they took Momma with them. She didn't wake up even though I called and called for her." Huge tears slipped down the four-year-old's cheeks.

Lion-O's heart ached for the hurt this child had suffered. He opened his arms and the sniffling little girl crawled into them and curled against his chest. She trusted him because her mother had sent her to him for safe keeping. She had heard stories about Lord Lion-O since she was a tiny cub in her mother's lap; she almost felt as if she'd known him her whole life.

Lion-O pressed a kiss to the crown of the girl's blonde head. "What happened next?" He hated to ask, but yet he had to know.

"I ran and ran all the next day and all night. I finally found the town and rode in a wagon and walked a long way and then hid in the back of someone's wagon until I finally got to Thundera."

Lion-O looked down at the cub in surprise. She was very resourceful for such a little thing, but then Cheetara was her mother. Perhaps he shouldn't be surprised at all. Questions skittered through his mind one after the other. Where was this little girl's father? Why wasn't he caring for her?

"Saya," Lion-O murmured, "what happened to your father?"

She leaned back and wiped the tears from her face with a sniffle, her ruby eyes meeting Lion-O's blue gaze. "He died before I was born. Momma said a bad man killed him."

Lion-O felt a chill run down his spine at her words. If something happened to Cheetara, this little girl would be all alone in the world. "I'm going to try to find your momma, Saya," he told her as he gave her a little squeeze. "I'm going to have to leave you here in Thundera with Snarf and a nanny while I go look for her."

"But you're coming back?" the child asked anxiously.

"Yes," Lion-O promised as he tucked her blonde hair behind her ear. "I will come back. Let's get you into bed."

She crawled out of his lap and stretched out on the bed. He tucked her under the covers and was pleased when Snarf curled up beside her.

Lion-O plucked a book from the bedside table. "My father used to read this to me when I was little," he told Saya as he settled next to her. "I thought you might enjoy it, too."

A grin lit her face. "My momma reads me that one!"

"Good," Lion-O smiled. He turned to the first page and began to read although he wasn't concentrating on the story. His mind was racing ahead to finding Cheetara. They would plan and pack this afternoon. If she was where he thought she was, they would have to get to her as soon as possible.

Saya was asleep before Lion-O finished the first five pages. He placed the book on the bedside table and pressed a tender kiss to the little girl's forehead before leaving the room. "Keep her safe, Snarf," he whispered before he closed the door behind him.

He signaled to a servant that waited in the hallway. "Have my generals and my head advisor meet me in the council room immediately. Tell them it's an emergency."

"Yes, Lord Lion-O," the man nodded and hurried to do as his king asked.

Lion-O hurried toward his council room, his head throbbing with the beginning of a bad headache. If his suspicions were correct, Velox had Cheetara. The cheetah king had been fascinated by the beautiful woman and had even tried contacting her here in Thundera once Lion-O had reestablished his kingdom. Velox was a man used to getting what he wanted, and Lion-O knew he wanted Cheetara.

And there was something else. Saya said that a bad man had killed her father. Could Velox have had Cheetara's lover killed? Lion-O wouldn't put it past him.

Rage burned in the pit of the lion king's stomach. He remembered those women Velox offered to him back when they discovered the cheetah clan. They were all skimpily dressed and looked half-drugged. Lion-O guessed they were probably nothing more than sex slaves that Velox had used and abused before he tired of them and tried to pass them off on someone else. He knew if Velox had Cheetara then that was her fate as well.

With a roar of fury, he slammed his fist into wall. Pain ricocheted up his arm to his elbow and then his shoulder.

"What did that wall ever do to you?" Panthro asked as he entered the room.

Lion-O turned with his teeth bared. "I think Velox has Cheetara."

"What?" Panthro snarled, anger seeping into the set of his shoulders as he remembered the heartless cheetah king.

Lion-O nodded. "We have to get her back before he hurts her. Have someone go for Tygra at the new settlement. He's the best strategist we've got. We need him here."

Panthro nodded. "Consider it done."

Lion-O sucked in a deep breath. He wouldn't relax until he had Cheetara safely back in Thundera and Velox was dead.

Cheetara had brief moments of lucidity as the drugs wore off and before they were administered again. Despair filled her as her body ached from her latest rape by Velox. What had happened to Saya? She honestly couldn't remember. Silent tears slid down her cheeks and her muscles tensed as Velox's body guard arrived with a sneer curling his lips, her next dose of medication in his hand.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own ThunderCats.

Special thanks to my buddy, bronwynn! She has been instrumental in the telling of this story.

A Matter of Trust

Chapter 2

Each step took them closer to Cheetara. At least, that's what Lion-O kept telling himself. Their pace seemed too slow when he imagined what she was going through somewhere up ahead of them. They traveled by mount, he, Panthro, and Tygra, with a regiment of soldiers following along on their own mounts behind them.

Lion-O urged his animal a bit faster and pulled ahead of his brother and Panthro. The two men were discussing the scenarios they might possibly face as they approached the cheetah village. Lion-O's mind centered only on Cheetara. It had been several years since he had seen her, but his feelings for her had not abated with time. She had received a message from a dear friend she had thought lost in Thundera's fall. The woman was sickly and begged Cheetara to come care for her throughout her illness. Lion-O had given the cheetah his blessing to leave and see to her friend. The months went by and she hadn't returned, so Lion-O had sent a messenger to the settlement to check on her. The messenger returned and reported that according to Cheetara's friend the cheetah had found the love of her life and moved with him to another settlement.

Lion-O had felt physically ill when he heard the news. He loved her and wanted her to be happy, but his heart was broken. Forcing himself to function as usual had been hard, but in reality only those closest to him had been able to see through his act. Tygra had actually sought out his brother one night and called him on it. Lion-O's mind traveled back in time.

"_This is about Cheetara, isn't it?" the handsome tiger asked as he cornered his brother in the council room after a meeting._

"_What's about Cheetara?" Lion-O asked as he fought to keep his face expressionless. _

"_You're in love with her," Tygra smirked. "Admit it." He faced his younger brother and placed his hands on his hips. "You can't hide it from me, Little Brother."_

_Lion-O sighed. "All that matters is that she's happy, Tygra. She made her choice." _

And she had. Several times he had been tempted to go look for her, but Lion-O didn't want to disrupt her happy life. He sighed and reigned in his mount as he crested a hill to see a sprawling meadow before him. He knew they were close to the cheetah settlement, so he signaled for the soldiers to stop and set up camp.

He turned to his brother as Tygra rode up beside him. "I'm going to send the scouts out tonight," the lion king informed the tiger.

Tygra nodded. "Then we can plan our next move."

"I don't like moving so slow, Tygra. Every second we waste is time Cheetara is with Velox. She's been here weeks already. It took us nearly a week to get here and you have to think of the time it took Saya to get to us." Lion-O gnawed his bottom lip and fought the urge to rush in blindly with the Sword of Omens blazing to rescue Cheetara.

"I know. I don't like it either, but if we go in without being prepared we won't be of any help to her." Tygra studied the horizon in the gathering darkness.

Finally, Lion-O nodded. "Gather the cheetahs in our company. They will make the best spies."

Tygra smirked. "I like the way you think, Little Brother." He hurried away to carry out the lion's command.

Lion-O ran a frustrated hand through his hair. It was pure torture to be this close to Cheetara, yet not be able to go to her. Tomorrow, he promised himself. Tomorrow he would rescue his cheetah.

Cheetara flinched as the drug was injected into her arm. She knew what would be coming next. Velox. Her body began to tremble uncontrollably. The last time he had taken her he had not been gentle.

The door to the bedchamber opened and the cheetah king entered the room. "Is she ready for me?" he asked his bodyguard.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Then leave us," Velox commanded as he approached the bed where Cheetara lay.

The medicine made her limbs feel heavy so that there was no way she could run. He always arrived while she was still mentally alert so that she knew exactly what he was doing to her and would remember it.

Velox climbed onto the bed and pressed his body intimately over hers, laughing as she flinched. "What's wrong, Little Kitty?" he asked before plundering her mouth with his. His hands groped their way to her breasts where he began to squeeze and twist mercilessly.

At that moment, if not for her daughter, Cheetara wished she could die.

The lion king tossed and turned in his bedroll all night. He knew he needed sleep so that he could be sharp for the next day's battle, but the coveted rest would not come. Instead, whenever he did fall asleep he was assaulted by nightmares of Velox laughing as he kissed Cheetara while the cheetah cried and called out to Lion-O to save her. He woke after each nightmare drenched in sweat. After the fourth time, he rose and sat by the fire with his blanket wrapped around his shoulders as he watched the sunrise.

Tygra soon joined him. "You look like you slept about as well as I did," he grumbled as he flopped down on the ground next to his brother.

Lion-O grunted, but didn't reply.

"Don't worry, Lion-O. We'll get her back." Tygra studied his little brother's face carefully.

"Yes, there is no other option," Lion-O said, a hard edge creeping into his voice that the tiger had never heard before.

"The scouts should be back this afternoon. We'll make our plans quickly after that and get her out of there."

"You know he's already hurt her at this point," Lion-O said softly, his face sad as he looked at his brother in the flickering firelight and the faint light of dawn.

"I know," Tygra replied as his shoulders slumped with worry.

"She won't even know that we're coming for her, and she'll be worried sick about Saya. Velox could be raping her right now and we're sitting here doing NOTHING!" Lion-O yelled the last word and surged to his feet, his boot kicking a spray of dirt into the fire.

Tygra remained seat. "No, Lion-O, you're wrong. We are doing something. Right now our spies are in Velox's city collecting information. We HAVE to know what we're dealing with if we ever want to get her back. Cheetara is strong, Lion-O. She won't give up easily."

"You saw those women he offered me when we first met him, Tygra! They were drugged. You know they were his sex slaves; goodness only knows what he did to them and how many of his men he shared them with." Lion-O gestured wildly with his hands.

"Sit down; you're waking everyone up," Tygra instructed. "We need our leader to be calm right now. Let's talk about what we might do once we infiltrate the palace if that turns out to be where they are keeping Cheetara."

Panthro joined them with a yawn. "Someone sure was making a lot of racket our here. It was loud enough to wake the dead."

Lion-O had the grace to look sheepish. "Sorry. I got a bit impatient."

Panthro nodded. "We're going to get her, Lion-O."

"Yes, I know that," Lion-O told him, "but she's suffering right now. I know she is. Every second counts for her."

"You're right about that," Tygra admitted, "so let's make some plans."

The men plotted around the fire and were soon joined by several of the clerics they had brought with them on their journey. Ideas were tossed around and discarded; very few were worthy of execution to rescue the captured cheetah.

Lion-O became fidgety after lunch as time dragged on. He paced the perimeter of the camp glancing toward the edge of the forest where he knew the spies should soon be emerging. It was late afternoon before they finally appeared. Lion-O's heart sped up in his chest and his breathing quickened. This was it; they would finally have news of Cheetara.

"Lord Lion-O," the commander of the small group greeted the king as the five men bowed.

Lion-O dismissed formalities with a wave of his hand. "Quickly, come tell us everything you learned."

Tygra passed out bowls of stew to the men, but Lion-o didn't give them a chance to eat before he began questioning them. "What news do you have about Cheetara?" he asked, his blue eyes sparking with intensity.

The five cheetahs shared a look. Finally, the commander spoke. "The news isn't good, Majesty. Velox keeps her with him at all times. She's like his new plaything that he won't let out of his sight. Word is that his bodyguard keeps a grip on her so that she can't run, although I don't know how she could seeing as Velox keeps her drugged."

Lion-O snarled and bared his teeth.

Tygra put a restraining hand on his arm. "Did you actually get to see her?" the tiger asked the scouts looking around at the men.

"No, they were holed up in the palace, but apparently Velox uses his women and then when he gets tired of them he tosses them to the side. Cheetara has held his interest longer than any other woman according to those we spoke to. He's constantly stroking her and kissing her and putting her on display when he's in public to show her off. It's like a display of his power. You know, 'I wanted her, so I took her and made her mine.'"

Lion-O rested his head in his hands as his stomach churned with nausea. They couldn't wait any longer. He stood with pride and purpose and spoke like the strong leader he had become. "Then let's infiltrate the palace and get her back. We need robes to disguise ourselves. Panthro, Tygra, and I along with three of the clerics will be the ones to go into the castle. Our cheetah battalion will be waiting to come to our aid if need be."

The men nodded, loyalty to their king shining in their eyes.

"What are we going to do once we get in there?" Tygra asked, always questioning.

"We will have our weapons, stun guns, the clerics' magic, and the Sword of Omens on our side."

"It would help if we knew some information about the layout of the palace," the tiger spoke up once again.

"We can help you with that as well," the cheetah commander assured him. "We were very thorough."

"I met a kind, lonely former palace guard who was all too eager to talk about the years he worked in the palace."

Tygra grinned like the cat that ate the canary. "Tell us," he commanded as everyone leaned in closer to glean all the details they could before the dangerous quest began.

As twilight darkened the sky, Lion-O found himself dressed in the garb of the cheetah clan. The robe was made of coarse scratchy fabric, but he ignored it. Instead, he concentrated on the road winding ahead of him in the dark. Every step he took put him a tiny bit closer to Cheetara. The Sword of Omens dug painfully into his side from its place on his belt. "We're coming, Cheetara," he whispered under his breath as the walls of the Velox's settlement came into view. Its shape was dark and ominous as it loomed before them.

"This is it," Tygra whispered into the darkness. "Does everyone know what to do?"

"Yes, Prince Tygra," the men echoed.

"Let's get our girl and get out of here," Panthro growled fiercely.

"ThunderCats, HO!" Lion-O growled low in his throat.

Deep darkness settled across the cheetah kingdom as the lion king and his small group of rescuers found themselves traversing a nearly empty street in their trek to Velox's palace. Nerves knotted in Lion-O's stomach, but he forced himself to breathe deeply and focus on his goal – getting Cheetara away from Velox. Using stealth gained from the years after Thundera fell, he and the others managed to avoid the guards and slip into the palace courtyard. From there, they followed the directions they had been given and found a narrow stairway tucked away in the far corner that led to the back hall of the palace.

Lion-O climbed slowly one step at a time, his own breathing ringing loudly in his ears. His nerves made him sweat beneath the heavy cloak, but he didn't dare shove the hood back as he longed to do. He knew the others were behind him, but their footfalls were silent on the stone steps. The staircase curved before them and opened into a dark, narrow hallway. Cautiously, Lion-O forced himself forward and did his best to navigate the sketchy directions they had been given toward Velox's private quarters.

Loud raucous laughter spilled from an ornately carved wooden door and Lion-O knew he had found his destination. His heart hammered in his chest and his hand drifted down to the hilt of the Sword. This was it. Panthro, Tygra, and three clerics gathered behind him waiting for instructions. Sliding the Sword from the folds of his cloak, he held it to his face. "Sword of Omens, give me Sight Beyond Sight."

The room on the other side of the door swam into sight, murky at first. Rich velvet curtains hung at tall, wide windows. Firelight flickered across the stone, highlighting the room's occupants. Velox and his cronies were seated at a round table in one corner of the king's private quarters with several bottles of whiskey open between them in the middle of the table. Their mannerisms and their loud, slurred voices suggested they had imbibed quite a bit. The king laughed at something one of the other cheetahs said and slapped his hand down loudly on the table.

The view from the Sword shifted to a large, stately bed that dominated one whole corner of the room. The bedclothes were mussed and hanging off the sides. In the midst of the sheets, sprawled naked and limp like a rag doll lay Cheetara. The image faded as a blind rage consumed Lion-O. His hands tightened around the Sword as a mighty roar escaped his lips. With his own strength spurred on by adrenalin and fury, he delivered a swift kick to the door. It smashed open and splintered, its remnants crashing into the wall.

The other cats, taken aback by their leader's rage, leapt into action and followed Lion-O into Velox's chambers.

"What the-?" Velox soared to his feet, recognition dawning as his eyes took in the redheaded king. "Lion-O," he hissed, "it's been a long time."

His blue eyes sparking with anger, Lion-O growled deep in his throat as his eyes flicked to the drugged cheetah on the bed.

"I see you've noticed my wife," Velox smirked. "She's all worn out after performing her wifely duties to my satisfaction all afternoon."

"I'll kill you, Velox," Lion-O snarled.

"I'd like to see you try," the tall, drunk cheetah sneered. "My bodyguards won't let you get close to me."

Although he'd like nothing better than to be the one to plunge his sword deep into the man's chest, getting to Cheetara was more important. "Take care of him," he commanded Tygra and Panthro and turned his attention to the cheetah.

Cheetara was obviously drugged and as Lion-O approached she didn't seem to acknowledge his presence. "Cheetara?" he murmured, bending over to tuck her long blonde hair out of her face.

She whimpered and did her best to shrug away from him although it was obvious that her movements were sluggish and clumsy. She managed to open her eyes to mere slits and squinted into the room's flickering light.

Lion-O's heart broke at the fear he saw in her gaze. "Cheetara, it's Lion-O. I'm going to get you out of here."

"Lion-O?" she slurred. "Saya?"

"She's safe at the palace in Thundera. You have a brave little girl." Lion-O snatched a sheet off the bed to cover her nakedness as the sounds of fighting escalated behind him. "Can you sit up?" He reached for her arm and she drew back at his touch as if burned.

"No! Please, don't hurt me."

"It's okay," he soothed, alarmed at her reaction to him. "I won't hurt you. I'm going to take you to Saya."

Things finally seemed to be sinking into her drugged mind. "You won't hurt me," she repeated. "Saya."

"That's right," he reassured her softly as he draped a sheet over her. "Can I carry you?" He knew there was no way she was going to be able to walk.

"Lion-O?" she asked again as if truly seeing him for the first time. "You came." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I didn't think anyone would come." Her body began to tremble all over.

"I'd never leave you here; you know that," Lion-O told her as he reached out a tentative hand to cup her cheek. To his surprise, she let him. "Come on; I need to get you out of here while the others keep Velox busy."

He wrapped his arms around her too thin body and lifted her against his chest. She was still shaking and her breathing quickened as Velox spotted Lion-O with the cheetah.

He stepped in front of them with a snarl. "I've already made her mine, body and soul," he growled at the lion king. "She'll never forget the time she spent with me; I guarantee it." A sickening leer graced Velox's face. "She will never be yours, Lion-O."

"Cheetara doesn't belong to anyone," Lion-O replied as his arms tightened around the frail he held against him. "She is her own person." At the sound of the cheetah king's voice, Cheetara had begun shaking violently. Lion-O could feel the terror emanating off her. He had to get her out of here.

He stepped forward. "She's leaving with me," he growled.

Velox bared his teeth and snarled. "I won't allow it."

Panthro appeared at Lion-O's side, his weapon flashing. "I'll take care of him. Just get her out of here."

Velox had to turn his attention to Panthro, and Lion-O slipped past the brawl and out of the door, hurrying down the stone stairway and into the cloak of darkness outside the palace walls.

"Is he following us?" Cheetara chattered, her voice sounding distant due to the haze of the drugs.

"No, Panthro has him occupied." Lion-O's eyes narrowed in determination as he promised, "I won't let Velox have you again. You're safe now."

Cheetara was silent, but her shaking body betrayed her and displayed her fear.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own ThunderCats. Lion-O and Cheetara would be together if I did.

Special thanks to my good friend, bronwynn! She is the driving force behind this story, and I couldn't do it without her.

A Matter of Trust

Chapter 3

Lion-O's chest burned from exertion as he hurried back toward camp with the trembling cheetah in his arms. Her fingers were digging into his skin as she clung to him; he would definitely have bruises tomorrow. A cleric followed closely behind him and he knew some of his soldiers were waiting on the path ahead to provide protection on the way back to camp. "You're safe now," he murmured into her tangled blonde hair. "I've got you."

A sound on the road ahead made him freeze. He held Cheetara against him with one arm as the cleric moved in front of him. "Hold on tight," Lion-O instructed the cheetah, feeling her arms twine around his neck as he reached for the Sword of Omens.

"Lord Lion-O," a voice called out.

The lion king's shoulders relaxed. It was one of his cheetah scouts. "Have the doctor standing by," he answered the man.

"I can take her," the cheetah offered as he approached and noticed the sheen of sweat on his king's brow.

Cheetara whimpered and clung to Lion-O. "No, please," she whispered.

Lion-O released the Sword and wrapped both arms around her once again. "It's okay; I've got her," he answered the scout. He just got Cheetara back and he didn't plan on letting her go.

The scout nodded and sped ahead to alert the doctor of their arrival.

"The doctor will need to examine you," Lion-O said softly, slowing his step to prepare Cheetara for what was ahead.

He didn't think it was possible, but she began to tremble even more violently than before. "I don't want him to touch me. Please, Lion-O," she pleaded. "Please."

"Cheetara, you've been drugged for weeks and who knows what else Velox has done to you. You need to be examined. I'll stay with you if you want me to."

She stayed silent, her face buried in his shoulder. Lion-O felt her warm tears soaking his shirt. "It won't take long and then you can rest. Then we'll get you back to Thundera and Saya."

"Saya," Cheetara breathed against his chest. "You said she's okay?"

"Saya is fine," Lion-O reassured her. "Snarf has taken a liking to her."

The lion king entered the camp and felt the eyes of everyone swing to him and the injured cheetah. Ignoring the attention, his eyes sought out the doctor standing next to the medical tent. The man waved him over.

Lion-O kept speaking about the four-year-old quietly as the doctor nodded to him and gestured for him to enter the tent. He slipped through the canvas doorway and knelt to lower Cheetara onto a cot, feeling her body stiffen in fear. She backed away from him, ruby eyes wide, until her back was flush against the side of the tent.

He realized that she'd probably been in this situation with Velox looming over her many times before. Quickly, he leaned back out of her space, his heart aching. More than anything he wanted to reach for her and comfort her. "This is Dr. Felindez, Cheetara. He's going to take good care of you and make sure you're okay."

"No," Cheetara hissed, suddenly on the defense.

"I understand you've been through quite a lot, young lady," the older doctor said kindly. He sat down on the neighboring cot and made no move to touch her.

Cheetara eyed him anxiously and finally gave a tiny nod.

"The scouts have told me that you were kept drugged."

She nodded again, her eyes darting back and forth between the doctor and Lion-O.

"Looks like you have some bruises as well," Dr. Felindez prompted softly. "Would you like to tell me how you got those? Lion-O can leave us alone if you like."

Cheetara shook her head. "No, please, I don't want him to leave."

"Don't worry," Lion-O soothed. "I'm not going anywhere." He held out his hand, palm up, leaving it up to her as to whether or not she would accept his offer.

He watched as the cheetah hesitated, reaching her hand out slowly. It took her a moment and she swallowed hard, but then her fingertips brushed his and she tentatively settled her hand in his grasp. He stroked his thumb over the back of her knuckkles. "You can do this, Cheetara; I know you can."

"Tell me what happened, so I can conduct your exam," the doctor encouraged. "Lion-O tells me you have a daughter you need to get back to."

"Yes," Cheetara said softly. "Saya." Tears built up in her eyes. "I couldn't remember what they had done with her when they took me. I just couldn't remember." Frustration burned in her eyes.

The doctor nodded. "It was probably whatever they drugged you with," he comforted softly. "It's a common side effect."

"I remember waking up in a rich, soft bed. There was a fire burning in the fireplace." Cheetara's voice trembled and her hand shook as she wiped at her tears. "My arms and legs felt so heavy. My mind was hazy. I could barely move, and I was so sluggish. I knew there was no way I could run. I remembered someone snatching me from my bed and Saya's sobs, but that's all."

Lion-O tightened his hand around hers and she clung to him, her crimson eyes meeting his briefly before she tugged her hand away and looked down at her lap as if in shame. "Velox came to me then and forced himself on me for the first time. Afterwards," her voice broke here, and she took a moment to get herself together, "afterwards, he made me stand with him before the fire and one of his governors married us. I never agreed; Velox did all of the talking."

Her slim shoulders shook and she refused to look up as she continued. "Velox forced himself on me every night after that and sometimes several times a day. He kept me drugged so I couldn't run. My daughter was out there alone somewhere and there was nothing I could do about it. I let Velox do all those horrible things to me.

"Cheetara," Lion-O spoke up, "Velox drugged you. It wasn't your fault."

The cheetah stayed silent as tears dripped down into her lap.

"Why don't you let me examine you and then I'll give you something to help you sleep?" the doctor said softly.

"No!" Cheetara protested, her head snapping up. "No drugs! I've had enough."

"Okay," the doctor agreed quickly. "I also want to talk to you about what you can expect as you go through withdrawal from the drugs Velox used. The next few days will probably be pretty rough."

The cheetah's eyes shone with fear, but she nodded. The doctor took his time with the exam, questioning quietly, and starting with the least invasive procedures. Tears slid down Cheetara's cheeks noiselessly when the doctor reached the point of the exam she'd been dreading.

Lion-O cleared his throat. "Should I step out?" he asked nervously.

"Please, don't leave," Cheetara pleaded.

He nodded. "I won't." The lion turned his back so that he was looking into Cheetara's face. She clung to his hand and began to talk about Saya as he tried to keep her mind off of what the doctor was doing. "Saya showed up in the courtyard at the palace screaming for me. She has her mother's determination."

Cheetara winced and cried out, her hand reaching for Lion-O's and squeezing tightly. She was so sore; Velox had been more and more aggressive with her lately.

Lion-O's blue eyes locked with hers and he continued speaking about Saya, bringing Cheetara's hand to his chest and clasping it between both of his. "Saya remembered enough about what happened to let us figure out who had you. You have a very observant daughter."

The cheetah bit her bottom lip and grunted in pain, but still she struggled to focus on Lion-O's words. "I miss her," she murmured.

"And she misses you. She's waiting for you."

"Okay, we're all done," the doctor said softly. "You did fine, Cheetara." He washed his hands and pulled his chair up beside her. "Now, everything looks like it should heal up nicely in time. You will probably be sore for a while."

The cheetah nodded. Suddenly, she was so tired and having difficulty focusing on the doctor's words.

"I'm not sure what drug Velox was using on you, but I imagine you will have some tremors and some cramping, perhaps even experience some vomiting. You are probably going to feel pretty sick over the next several days."

"Okay," she whispered as exhaustion took over.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Lion-O told her softly, still holding her hand. "When you wake up, we'll head for home."

"Stay with me?" she asked, her eyes drooping closed.

"Yes, I promise," Lion-O answered, watching as she drifted off to sleep. He reached out to smooth the blonde tangles of hair back from her face.

"Will she really be okay?" he asked the doctor, his eyes glued to the cheetah's face.

"Lord Lion-O, physically she will be fine." The doctor sighed. "Emotionally, I can't really say. We'll have to wait and see how she does. She has you and her daughter to see her through this."

"And I don't plan on leaving her alone through any of it," Lion-O vowed, leaning forward and bringing her fingers to his lips.

"She's going to need you, Lord Lion-O, and she's lucky to have you."

The lion king shook his head. "No, I'm the lucky one."

Cheetara woke the next day to the rocking motion of a mount beneath her. She panicked as she realized she was being held in someone's arms and began to fight. Had Velox captured her once again?

"It's me; I've got you," Lion-O murmured against her blonde hair as his arms tightened their hold on her body.

She stopped fighting and relaxed against him, feeling safe for the first time in weeks. Her body felt weak and shaky, but her mind was beginning to clear a bit. "Where are we?" she asked, frowning as her voice trembled.

"On the way back to Thundera. We need to be ready for a backlash from Velox's forces."

"Did they kill him?" she asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

"I'm sorry, Cheetara, but he got away." Lion-O's voice was full of fire as he added, "He won't touch you again; I will die first before that happens."

"I know," she replied. Her body trembled all over and she couldn't control it. "What's wrong with me?" she chattered.

"You're going through withdrawal from the drugs," Lion-O explained.

"Yes, I remember now," she yawned, curling closer against his chest. "I'm so tired."

"Then rest. We'll be stopping for the night soon."

Though her eyelids felt heavy, Cheetara's body was trembling too violently to allow her to sleep. She knew the drugs were still in her system because her limbs felt heavy and clumsy. Dread formed in the pit of her stomach as she realized that these tremors were just the tip of the iceberg of what she'd be experiencing over the next few days. She was out here with a regiment of soldiers and no hint of privacy. She hated feeling exposed; she felt as if every eye was on her.

Clamping her eyes shut, Cheetara tried curling closer to Lion-O as if to hide herself against him.

"Cold?" he asked softly. Reaching behind him, he grabbed his cloak from where it was tied to the back of his saddle and draped it over the cheetah.

She tugged it around her shoulders and pulled the hood over her head, finally feeling as if she had some semblance of privacy. "Thank you," she chattered. "How much farther to Thundera?"

"Several days journey, I'm afraid," Lion-O answered.

"I need to get to Saya. She's scared."

"I can push the mount a bit faster if you like and we can travel a little longer each day if you're up to it."

"Anything, please. I need to get to Saya."

"Okay, but promise you'll let me know if you need to rest," Lion-O worried.

"I promise," she whispered as she huddled under her lion king's cloak and thought about her four-year-old waiting anxiously for her mother to return.

They traveled long into the night before Lion-O nearly fell asleep in the saddle. He knew they had to stop if they wanted to make any sort of progress tomorrow. The soldiers set up the camp and Lion-O settled Cheetara on a blanket by the fire Tygra had started. She slept so soundly that she didn't even stir, not even when he had handed her to Panthro as he climbed down from their mount. Lion-O assumed the drugs in her system were making her drift into such a deep sleep.

He covered her tenderly with another blanket and turned to his brother who was trying to heat something for dinner in a pot over the fire. "I hate to push the men this hard, but we need to get Cheetara back to Thundera."

"They understand, Lion-O, and you have their loyalty. You just worry about Cheetara right now and let Panthro and I take care of the rest," Tygra reassured his brother.

Lion-O studied Tygra's for a moment as his mind wandered back several years to a time when they had fought over this woman. "Did you ever really love her?" Lion-O found himself asking quietly. There was no reproach in his tone; he honestly was just curious.

Tygra sighed and tilted his head to one side as he regarded his younger brother. "I know I loved her as a friend. Whether it was more than that, I don't know if I will ever be able to say. But now I know that it's friendship I feel for her. You, on the other hand, have loved her ever since our quest, haven't you?"

"With all my heart," Lion-O admitted quietly into the darkness. "It hurts to see her like this."

"Yes, it does. Does she know about Velox?" Tygra asked tightly, guilt evident in his posture.

"Yes. We have to find him, Tygra. You know he's not going to give her up without a fight."

"Yes, Little Brother, and we will be ready for him. There's no way he's getting her back." Tygra's lips curled in a snarl. "That I can promise you."

"No," Cheetara moaned as she began to thrash beneath her blanket. "No, stop. Hurts."

Lion-O's breath hitched. She was dreaming. "Cheetara," he murmured into the darkness, glad the soldiers had all pitched their tents and gone to bed so that she had some privacy.

She continued to struggle against her blankets, moaning as if in pain. Beads of sweat appeared on her brow and upper lip as her blonde hair clung to her face. She kicked her legs as if she was fighting someone off.

"Cheetara," Lion-O called again, this time moving to her side and placing a hand on her arm.

She jolted to a sitting position as her hands came up to fight him off. Lion-O found himself sprawled backwards in the dirt.

"Lion-O?" Cheetara panted.

"You were dreaming," the lion king replied, his blue eyes wide with shock at the force behind Cheetara's blow. His chest throbbed and his face stung where she had hit him.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered, rolling her bottom lip anxiously with her teeth. "Did I hurt you?"

He shook his head in the negative although he tasted blood where his tooth had gone into his bottom lip. "I'll be fine. You were having a nightmare."

She nodded and brushed at the tears she hadn't realized were running silently down her cheeks. "That one wasn't so bad," she admitted.

"It looked pretty bad to me," Tygra commented as he knelt beside his brother and held a bowl of broth out to Cheetara. "Why don't you try eating something? Maybe you'll feel better."

"Thank you," she said softly, "and thank you for coming for me, both of you." She reached for the bowl Tygra offered with trembling hands.

"We would never leave you there," Lion-O assured her as the firelight danced in his blue eyes.

Cheetara nodded, finding solace in the lion's gaze. She felt safe as long as he was near. It took a lot of concentration with her shaking hands, but she managed to eat several mouthfuls of the broth before her stomach began to cramp. She put the bowl on the ground beside her and curled up in a ball under her blanket. Closing her eyes, she willed sleep to come to dull the pain.

Velox roared in fury as he looked around his destroyed bedchamber. One chair still sat upright before him and he gave it a powerful kick, sending it skittering across the floor to join the others. "I can't believe this!" he snarled.

His bodyguards knelt before him, their shoulders trembling in fear. They knew what happened to those that displeased their king.

The royal jailer appeared in the doorway.

Velox sneered at the sight of him. "Have them taken to the gallows," he bellowed as he gestured toward his shamed bodyguards. "I expect them to be dead before the sun rises."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the man bowed. His assistants entered the room and chained the four former bodyguards in shackles.

Velox laughed as they filed by him out into the hallway. "Let everyone see what happens when they disappoint King Velox! Invite the people to watch," he ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty," the jailer replied as he followed the prisoners out into the hallway.

Velox wandered to the window where the velvet curtains hung in tatters after the fight. He stared into the darkness. His cheetah was out there somewhere, his wife. Lord Lion-O would regret the day he had stolen his property. Velox would see to it.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The ThunderCats aren't mine, unfortunately.

A Matter of Trust

Chapter 4

Lion-O watched in concern as Cheetara vomited once again in the bushes before sagging weakly to the ground. As more and more of the drug left her system, she began to suffer from several of the withdrawal symptoms the doctor had warned her about. First it had been the tremors. The tremors had progressed to horrible sweating, excruciating stomach cramps, and dizziness. Now, she couldn't keep anything on her stomach. Lion-O didn't know how fast they'd be able to travel today because of it.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as Lion-O handed her a cup of cool water.

"Don't be," he assured her. "None of this is your fault."

"But it is," she argued. "I should never have allowed this to happen in the first place."

Lion-O was taken aback by her words. "Cheetara, how do you think you allowed this to happen?"

"I was a cleric, Lion-O, trained to always be alert and to protect those whole safety I was charged with. Velox's men caught me off-guard and I had no idea what happened to my daughter. I couldn't help her. Then, once I got to Velox's palace I couldn't even protect myself from being drugged and raped repeatedly even though I knew what was going to happen each time someone came into that room." She shook her head in disgust. Right now she hated herself; she couldn't stand what she had become.

"Cheetara," Lion-O breathed, stunned beyond belief at the way she blamed herself, "none of that is true."

She shoved to her feet wavering a bit with dizziness and argued back. "You weren't there; you don't know what happened. I let it happen. I let all of it happen!" She was nearly screaming at him now, and everyone had turned to look at them.

She stumbled as she turned too quickly and Lion-O caught her before she fell. Cheetara sagged against his chest, totally spent after her outburst and her morning of vomiting. Lion-O held her close and tucked her against him tenderly. He didn't argue with her further. Instead, he stroked her hair back from her face and then his hand moved to her back where he stroked in comforting circles. She slowly relaxed into his embrace and he felt the tension leave her.

Lion-O had never felt more unsure of himself in his life as he did right now. He had never been in this situation before; he didn't know how to help Cheetara. All he knew to do was be there for her in any way she needed. Trouble was he didn't really know what she needed. The lion king stifled a sigh and glanced down at the woman in his arms. He loved her just as deeply and purely as he had all those years ago. Nothing had changed that, not even her experience at the hands of Velox. If anything, it made him love her even more.

"Do you feel up to traveling?" he asked softly.

She sighed against him. "Yes, I need to get to my daughter."

Lion-O swung the trembling woman up into his arms and was somewhat surprised by how freely Cheetara was letting him touch her. At first, she'd been hesitant, but now he seemed to be the only one she was comfortable with. Last night when the vomiting had started, Tygra had tried to help her to a place where she could be sick in private. She had cowered away from his touch, and the tiger had immediately drawn back when he realized he had frightened her. Lion-O had stepped in and lifted the too-thin cheetah against his chest and carried her to the tree line. She hadn't protested, only moaned as her stomach rebelled as soon as he put her down.

Now she let him lift her up on the saddle first and then he crawled up behind her. She was too weak to sit behind him and hold on all day although that's what she would have preferred. Instead, the lion's strong arms surrounded her, and the cheetah had to admit she felt safe and protected sitting here in his shadow.

The lion king gave the command and their company moved out on the last leg of their journey toward home. If they could make good time today, they might make it to Thundera just after nightfall, but Lion-O was not going to push Cheetara if she wasn't up to traveling.

Cheetara felt miserable. Her stomach cramped and rolled and the dizziness that assaulted her from time to time did not help with the nausea. She tried to sit up straight to keep from leaning on Lion-O, but as the morning crept by her strength waned. She found herself slowly slumping back against his chest. He was warm and strong and safe, and she let the rise and fall of his chest lull her to sleep.

Cheetara was jolted awake when Lion-O reined their mount to a stop. She looked around wildly to assess her surroundings. The cheetah had become used to finding Velox looming over her just waiting for force himself on her. She relaxed when she realized she was still in the safe cocoon of Lion-O's muscular arms. She glanced up and found him smiling at her.

"Hungry?" he asked.

She shook her head. She hadn't been hungry since the day Velox had taken her captive, but she ate enough to keep herself going.

"Cheetara, you need to eat. You need to keep yourself healthy. Saya needs you."

Cheetara sighed; Lion-O had her on that point and he knew it. "I'll try."

"Good," he replied as he swung down out of the saddle. He looked up at her and his lips quirked into a grin. "Want some help getting down?" He lifted his arms and waited for her permission to touch her.

_This was Lion-O_, she told herself. _There was no way he would hurt her. _"Please," she said, her stomach clenching as he reached for her. In her mind's eye, she could see Velox's greedy leer as his hands reached out to grope at her.

She backed away and Lion-O stopped and dropped his hands, his blue eyes quizzical.

Cheetara swallowed hard against the bile that threatened to rise in the back of her throat. She blinked once, twice, and then focused on Lion-O's gaze. Kindness shone there and worry as well as compassion. He waited patiently for her to decide what she wanted to do. Finally, after a calming breath, she reached her arms out to him. "I'm ready," she said in a voice that sounded croaky and unsure.

The lion nodded and stepped forward once again allowing Cheetara to rest her hands on his shoulders. He placed his hands on her waist and gently lifted her down from the mount. When her feet touched the ground her legs buckled beneath her.

"I've got you," Lion-O murmured as his arms tightened around her waist.

"I hate being this weak," she grumbled as her world spun around her and nausea gripped her stomach.

"You haven't been walking and the drugs have weakened you. It won't take long and you'll be moving around just fine," Lion-O encouraged her.

"I'm going to be sick," she groaned.

Lion-O lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bushes where she had some modicum of privacy. He held her hair back from her face as she heaved up what little was left in her stomach. When she finished, she wiped her mouth with a trembling hand. "I just want this all to be over," she sighed, horrified as she felt tears build in her eyes and began to stream down her cheeks.

As a cleric, Cheetara had been used to masking her emotions. Her experience with Velox, however, had left her feeling raw and exposed. Too much had happened and she just couldn't hold it in.

"Cheetara," Lion-O breathed softly, reaching out to cup her face without thinking.

She flinched at first and he started to draw back. "No," she whispered, reaching out to hold his hand against her cheek. "It's okay." She was terrified; her whole world had been turned upside down. Lion-O was the one person, the only one, that she trusted.

"I just-" Lion-O began haltingly, "I don't want to scare you or hurt you, but I want to comfort you and make things better."

"I know, Lion-O," Cheetara answered softly. "Just go slow and give me a chance to process that it's you touching me and I think I'll be okay."

Lion-O nodded and his shoulders seemed to relax a bit. "Feel up to some broth? Tygra was planning on heating some up for you."

She actually didn't feel like eating, but Cheetara knew that Lion-O would insist on it anyways. "I'll try to keep it down," she told him watching as his face lit up in a grin at her words.

Cheetara did manage to eat a half a bowl before exhaustion took over and she nearly fell asleep sitting up. Lion-O soon had her settled before him on their mount again and they resumed their homeward journey.

"I really think we might reach Thundera tonight after all," Lion-O's voice rumbled pleasantly in her ear.

Cheetara sat up a bit straighter at that news. "Really?" She would get to see her daughter; then she would know for herself that Saya really was okay.

Lion-O chuckled. "Saya is the spitting image of you. She's adorable."

"She is my heart," Cheetara sighed, leaning back into Lion-O's chest without a second thought. His presence surrounding her had become a comfort; the feel of his strong back and thighs holding her in place made her feel protected.

"I can't wait to get to know her better," Lion-O commented. "I only got to spend a little bit of time with her before I left to find you. She seems very smart for her age."

"It's just the two of us, and we spend all of our time together. I've been training her in the ways of the Clerics." She felt Lion-O tense a bit behind her as their mount ambled along the forest road.

"Cheetara, you can tell me it's none of my business, but what happened to Saya's father?"

He felt her stiffen against him.

"It's okay; I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business," he apologized.

"No, Lion-O," she told him, her voice shaky with emotion, "you need to know, especially in light of everything that has happened with Velox."

At her words, Lion-O knew his suspicions had been confirmed.

"Let me start at the beginning," Cheetara choked out. "It might take me a while to get through this story, so bear with me."

"Take as long as you need," Lion-O assured her.

"When I left to nurse my friend, Velox's men showed up looking for me. I was terrified and I didn't want to bring trouble back to Thundera. I knew the army wasn't strong enough to defend the kingdom against the cheetah clan. I ran to a far-off settlement in the hills and that's where I met Jubal." Her voice broke as she said his name and she drew in several calming breaths.

Lion-O waited patiently for her to continue, and Cheetara tried to match her breathing to his to help calm herself. She cleared her throat and continued her story once she felt she could speak around the lump in her throat. Even now after five years, her heart ached for what had happened to Jubal.

"We fell in love at first sight; it was a whirlwind romance." Cheetara's voice took on a wistful tone and Lion-O knew she was remembering the good times she'd shared with her lover.

"He asked me to marry him shortly after we met, and I said yes. I got pregnant with Saya right away. We were so happy." Her voice broke on the last word and she lifted a trembling hand to wipe away tears.

"Velox found me somehow," she said bitterly once she was able to continue. "He had Jubal killed – poisoned. He couldn't have me, but he didn't want anyone else to have me either. I didn't understand his fixation with me, and I still don't."

"He's evil, Cheetara, and he thinks that because he's royalty he deserves everything," Lion-O replied with disgust in his tone. "That doesn't give him the right to own people or treat them the way he treated you."

She sighed and pressed closely against him, seeking comfort. "I ran after Jubal died; I was scared to death, alone, and pregnant. I didn't want Velox anywhere near my child. Saya was all I had left. I found another isolated settlement and I thought I was safe." She sighed. "It took him five over five years to find me, but he never gave up, and he won't now either." A shiver raced down her spine.

"He won't get you again," Lion-O assured her. "You and Saya will be safe in Thundera."

"Will we, Lion-O?" she asked softly. "You know Velox won't give up until he finds me."

"Then let him come," Lion-O growled low in his throat. "I'll kill him."

Cheetara leaned back against his shoulder and looked up into his face. "Please be careful, Lion-O. Velox hates you. He won't think twice about killing you."

"I'll be careful; I promise," he told her, letting go of the reins with one hand and wrapping his arm around her waist in a careful hug. "Is this okay?" he asked worriedly.

She leaned into him. "Yes, Lion-O; you make me feel safe," she admitted, feeling her cheeks heat up in embarrassment at her vulnerability.

Lion-O seemed to sense what she was feeling. "We all need someone sometimes, Cheetara. It's going to be okay."

"I hope so, Lion-O; I really do hope so."

Lion-O's prediction was spot on. Darkness had fallen as they passed through Thundera's gates. Word of Lion-O's return must have preceded them into the city. Cheetara huddled against him under his cloak once again as she felt the eyes of curious Cats on her. They finally rode into the palace courtyard under the light of the stars.

"Look, someone waited up for you," Lion-O murmured.

Cheetara drew the cloak back from her face with a trembling hand to see her daughter silhouetted in the doorway with Snarf by her side.

"Momma!" the child shrieked already running toward them.

"Saya!" Cheetara nearly fell in her eagerness to get down to her daughter.

Lion-O leapt to the ground and reached for her waist, lifting her down carefully. She sank to her knees as soon as he let her go and she held her arms out for her little girl. Saya fell sobbing into her mother's arms, and Cheetara held her close as silent tears streamed down her cheeks.

Panthro, Tygra, and Lion-O drifted away to give mother and daughter their privacy, but Lion-O didn't go too far. He still felt very protective of the cheetah and her daughter.

Saya finally pulled back and surveyed her mother's face. "Momma," she said as a frown wrinkled her brow, "you're all dirty."

Cheetara gave a weak chuckle. "I know, Baby. I need a good bath."

"How come you're not standing up?" the little girl queried as her little face became pinched with worry.

"I'm a little sick right now," Cheetara explained, "but soon I'll be feeling much better."

Saya looked toward Lion-O, worried.

He noticed and moved to kneel beside the cheetahs. "Saya, your momma is going to be fine. Why don't you help me get her inside so she can rest?"

"Okay, Lion-O," the little girl agreed eagerly, watching as the lion scooped her mother into his strong arms. "I'll help you, Momma," she added bouncing along at Lion-O's side as he carried Cheetara into the palace.

To Be Continued…

_**I named Cheetara's husband Jubal after a subspecies of cheetah - Acinonyx jubatus.**_

Author's Note:

I am disturbed by the bullying and flaming going on in the TC fandom; it takes all of the fun out of posting and discussing our favorite show. First of all, a person's ship is his or her own choice; I may identify with Lion-O while someone else finds something in Tygra. I don't care for TyChee, but I think it's totally okay if someone else does. If that's where they find their joy and their inspiration, then that's fine with me. Also, fan fiction exists so that we can express our creativity and write things to our satisfaction that haven't necessarily happened on the show. In my personal opinion, there is no such thing as a "fix-fic." People should be allowed to have differnet opinions and not get flamed for it. Sorry for venting, but I just had to get that off my chest. The lack of respect in this fandom is disturbing!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own ThunderCats.

Author's Note: Thanks as always to my dear friend, bronwynn. She is the motivating force behind this fic and a willing plot master.

I think I was a bit unclear in my previous author's note. I did not mean that anyone had necessarily been ugly to me, although that has certainly happened since I started writing for this fandom. The disrespect among ThunderCats fans as a whole, TyChee **and** LiChee, needs to stop. LiChee fans are not innocent of all faults. They flame and bully people on boards, too, just like TyChee fans. This is something that has been bothering me for quite a while, and recent events that happened to a friend of a friend pretty much brought it to a head. We all need to show respect to one another as fellow authors/readers that love the same show, but maybe for different reasons.

A Matter of Trust

Chapter 5

The firelight flickered in the cozy room as Saya cuddled next to her mother on the bed. "I missed you, Momma. I was worried Lion-O wouldn't find you."

"Well, he did, and he brought me home to you," Cheetara replied, tapping the tip of her daughter's nose. Her stomach cramped painfully, but she bit her lip and tried her best to ignore it.

The little girl studied Cheetara carefully. "Momma, you're a mess. Your hair's all tangled and you smell funny."

Cheetara sighed. "I need a bath." Bile rose in the back of her throat as her stomach rolled and she took a deep breath hoping to dispel the nausea.

"I can get one of the servants to come help you bathe," Lion-O offered from his place in the chair next to the bed.

The cheetah shook her head. "No, I'd prefer to do it myself." She tickled her daughter's tummy. "You need a bath, too."

Saya frowned. "I want to stay with you," she whined.

"And you will – after you have a bath." Cheetara held her little girl close and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you so much." Thankfully, the nausea had abated for the moment although the stomach cramps remained.

"I love you, too, Momma. Will you be here after my bath?"

"Yes, Saya, and you can stay with me tonight." Cheetara forced a smile for her daughter's sake.

"Really?" The little girl bounced on the bed excitedly and Cheetara winced as her aching limbs and muscles protested.

Lion-O scooped the four-year-old into his arms. "Let's see if we can find your nanny and get her to give you a bath."

Saya wound an arm around his neck. "Thank you for bringing Momma home, Lion-O," she smiled.

"You're welcome," he grinned, jostling her on his hip. "I'll be right back," he called over his shoulder to Cheetara.

Lion-O returned a few short moments later without Saya, having found her nanny right outside in the hallway. "Let me draw you a hot bath," he told Cheetara as he disappeared into the bathroom.

She heard the water running and looked forward to actually feeling clean again. It would feel good to scrub Velox's foul stench off of her. Lion-O returned a few minutes later and helped her into the bathroom making sure her robe was nearby.

"Call me when you are ready to get out of the bathtub. We'll figure something out," he grinned.

"Thank you, Lion-O," she stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Thank you for taking care of Saya, for rescuing me, for just – well, for everything." She felt tears welling in her eyes once again and she blinked them away.

"You are very welcome," he smiled, his blue eyes suddenly full of emotion. He blinked quickly and turned around. "I'll be right outside the door. Call me if you need me."

Cheetara sunk into the warm bath water with relief. She immediately reached for a rag and the soap and began scrubbing furiously, longing to feel clean once again. She quickly discovered that no matter how hard or how long she rubbed at her fur, she still felt dirty as if Velox had permanently tainted her body. Her limbs were soon trembling with exhaustion, and she hadn't even started washing her hair. If she didn't get out of the tub now, she thought she might pass out.

It took pure determination to hoist herself up on the edge of the tub and wrap the robe around her body. Her hair was still dirty and tangled, but that would have to wait until tomorrow. She needed her bed. "Lion-O," she called softly, "I'm ready." She was shaking so badly she could barely hold herself up.

"I'm coming in," he called, waiting just a moment before he opened the door and stepped inside cautiously. He found Cheetara wrapped in her robe and slumped on the side of the tub. She was totally spent, her body racked with tremors. He knelt beside her, noticing that her hair still hung in dirty tangles around her face. "You didn't wash your hair," he commented.

"I didn't have enough energy," she sighed.

"Let's get you back to bed, and then I'll figure out a way to wash it for you."

Cheetara's head snapped up so she could look him in the eye. "That's not something a king does for one of his subjects."

"No," the lion countered, "but it is something one friend does for another. Please, Cheetara, let me help you."

She thought for moment. "It would feel so good to have clean hair."

Lion-O grinned. "Come on." He reached out to help her to her feet. She swayed dangerously.

"I'm dizzy again," she murmured tiredly.

Lion-O carefully lifted her into his arms and soon had her settled amongst the clean sheets on the bed. "I'll be right back," he promised.

Soon he reappeared with a deep pan, a bucket of water, another towel, and a bottle of shampoo. Cheetara leaned over the pan and prayed she wouldn't throw up everywhere. It felt so good as Lion-O wet her hair and massaged the soap through it with his nimble fingers. She sighed and relaxed beneath his touch.

Lion-O's breath caught in his throat at the feel of Cheetara's thick blonde locks sliding through his fingers. He had always craved the freedom to run his fingers through her silky tresses, but he never wanted it to happen this way.

Finally, he rinsed the last of the soap from her hair and took the bucket and pan into the bathroom, returning with a comb. He quickly used the fluffy towel to soak some of the water from her hair. Then, he sat behind her and nervously and began to draw the comb through those long, golden locks. His longed to bury his hands in their silkiness, but he restrained himself and instead focused on the task at hand.

Cheetara sighed. "That feels so good. No one has done my hair for me since I was a small child."

Lion-O winced as he encountered a tangle. Not being experienced at grooming a woman's hair, he worked at it clumsily trying to extract it without hurting Cheetara.

She realized what had happened. "It's okay, Lion-O. You're going to have to pull a bit to get that knot out."

"I don't want to hurt you," he replied.

"Give me the comb," she commanded, attacking the snarl with a vengeance and then handing the comb back to the king with trembling hands. "I need to lie down," she sighed. Something as simple as brushing a tangle out of her hair had completely worn her out.

Lion-O put the comb to the side and tucked Cheetara into the soft, warm blankets.

"Where's Saya?" she asked sleepily.

"Momma!" the little girl's voice called from the doorway. She ran into the room dressed in a new white nightgown that fell just past her knees. Her blonde hair was wet from her bath and had been brushed until it shone in the firelight. She ran across the room and clambered up onto the bed, tucking herself securely into Cheetara's side.

Cheetara pressed a kiss to Saya's forehead. "Goodnight, my beautiful girl. I love you very much."

"I love you, too, Momma," Saya yawned.

Cheetara flicked her gaze to Lion-O. She suddenly didn't want him to leave. She hadn't been away from his presence since he rescued her from Velox. The thought of staying in this big room without him while Velox was still out there somewhere sent a chill down her spine. She swallowed her pride and spoke. "Stay, please?" she asked hesitantly.

Saya looked from Lion-O to her mother and seemed to sense Cheetara's distress. A pinched expression appeared on her little face and she reached for Lion-O's hand. He gave it without hesitation and settled into the chair next to the bed unable to say no although he was exhausted, too. "Of course," he assured the two cheetahs, giving Saya's hand a squeeze.

The four-year-old grinned and cuddled against her mother, still clinging to Lion-O's hand. It didn't take long for the girls to fall asleep.

Lion-O kept Saya's hand clasped in his and sighed as he studied Cheetara's face. Dark circles rimmed her eyes and her cheeks were sunken from the weeks of lack of appetite. Gone was the self-assured fiery cleric. In her place was a young woman terrified of every shadow, a woman who felt used, dirty, and embarrassed. Cheetara didn't deserve any of this and neither did Saya. Fury churned in Lion-O's gut as Velox's image burned itself in his mind. If Saya hadn't of been clinging to him so tightly he would have been up pacing the floor to burn off some nervous energy. A low growl emitted from his throat and he quickly stifled it. There would be time for revenge later. For now he needed to be here for Cheetara.

The cheetah moaned deep in her throat and rolled over, putting her back to him and Saya. The little girl whimpered and woke up, wiping at her eyes sleepily. Lion-O realized that Cheetara was in the beginnings of a nightmare, and he didn't want Saya to witness it. The ones Cheetara had suffered through on the trail home had been pretty bad. He lifted the little girl into his arms and she sleepily cuddled close to him.

"Momma," she murmured against his neck.

"Sh, Momma needs her rest," he murmured softly. "It's time for you to go to your room."

"'Kay," Saya mumbled already nearly asleep again.

Lion-O quickly tucked her beneath the sheets in her bed in the room on the other side of his before hurrying back to Cheetara. She was tossing and turning now, her legs tangled hopelessly in the sheets which only made her more frantic. "No, please, no; it hurts. Don't." She made a mewling sound that nearly broke his heart.

"Cheetara," he said firmly, shaking her shoulder to wake her up.

She snapped to wakefulness and jolted to a sitting position; Lion-O stepped back quickly having learned the hard way what happened when Cheetara was awakened out of a nightmare. She flung her arm out clumsily to swing at him as she panted for breath. Sweat beaded on her forehead and ran down her face, mingling with silent tears.

Finally, Cheetara realized it was Lion-O standing next to her and not Velox. Sobs began to shake her slim shoulders. "Why did this happen to me, Lion-O? When will this ever stop?" She covered her face with hands that still trembled as a result of her body's withdrawal from the drugs.

"May I hold you?" Lion-O asked softly, moving forward until his thighs brushed the edge of the bed.

Her hands dropped limply into her lap and she nodded, her shoulders shaking even harder now.

Lion-O kicked off his boots and climbed fully clothed onto the bed, taking her in his arms. Cheetara's arms wound around his neck and she held onto him desperately as her body convulsed with sobs. He winced when he realized she was so thin he could feel her ribs through her nightgown. Lion-O rubbed her back in soothing circles until he finally felt her cries begin to subside. Once again, pure rage bubbled up inside of him. "Velox will pay for what he's done to you, Cheetara," Lion-O ground out through clenched teeth.

"Just keep us safe," she pleaded. "That's all I ask." Cheetara buried her face against Lion-O's broad shoulder and heaved a shuddering sigh, completely exhausted.

Lion-O pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "I think someone should be with Saya at all times. Kit, maybe."

Cheetara nodded sleepily, too tired to even ask how Kit was doing. The girl she remembered would be a young woman now. Instead, the cheetah slumped against Lion-O. "Stay with me?" she asked. "Hold me?"

"Of course," Lion-O replied, pulling her down to the bed with him and pulling the blankets over them.

"Don't let him get me," Cheetara mumbled as she once again drifted off to sleep, her body pressed tightly against the lion king's.

"I won't," he promised. "I will die before I let that happen."

Cheetara slept the rest of the night in Lion-O's arms. He woke first the next morning to find her pressed tightly against him with her hand fisted in the sheet over his heart. The lion king knew Velox would come for her; it was just a matter of time. They had to be prepared. He would talk to Panthro and Tygra today and see what sort of protective measures they could put into place. He would also summon Kit and introduce her to her new charge.

"Lion-O?" Cheetara mumbled sleepily.

"Good morning," he whispered into the quiet of the dawn, reaching out a hand to tenderly tuck a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear. "How was the rest of your night?"

"Better. Thank you for staying with me." She glanced down shyly.

"Anytime," he reassured her, giving her a gentle squeeze. "Why don't I go wake Saya and let you two have some time together?"

"Thank you," Cheetara smiled. "That would be wonderful." She tugged the blanket up to her chin and sighed as her stomach cramped painfully.

Lion-O slid from beneath the sheets and ran his hands through his thick red hair before disappearing into the hallway. He returned a few short moments later with a sleepy Saya in his arms. She grinned at the sight of her momma. Lion-O placed her on the bed and she immediately cuddled into Cheetara's side.

"I'm glad you're back, Momma," Saya sighed as she nuzzled Cheetara's cheek.

"So am I," Cheetara responded as she kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Are you all better today?" Saya asked hopefully.

"No, Sweetie," Cheetara answered regretfully. "My legs are still weak and my stomach doesn't feel good."

"Momma," the four-year-old began seriously, "why did the bad cheetahs take you away?"

Cheetara froze and her mouth fell open slightly. She didn't know how to respond.

Lion-O sat down on the edge of the bed and tugged on the end of Saya's blonde hair. "Because the bad cheetah king told them to," he said simply.

"Why?" Saya asked as she left her mother's side and crawled across the bed to clamber into Lion-O's lap.

He rested his cheek on the crown of her head as Cheetara looked on. "He's not a very nice man," Lion-O told her after a moment.

"What if he tries to get me and Momma again?" Saya asked fearfully as she glanced back and forth from Lion-O to Cheetara.

Lion-O hugged her close. "You are safe here at the palace," he reassured her. "In fact, I want to introduce you to my friend, Kit. She's going to be your guardian and help keep you safe."

"Does Momma have a guardian?" Saya asked as she played with the front of Lion-O's shirt.

"Yes, me," he replied.

"Good, then she'll be safe," Saya sighed with relief.

Cheetara's eyes snapped up to Lion-O's face as guilt spread through her shattered soul. She was supposed to be the one watching out for him, not the other way around. What kind of cleric was she? She sighed as depression blanketed her shoulders. She hated herself. First, she'd let Velox kidnap her and leave her daughter along in the middle of the forest. Then she'd been unable to protect herself from being raped repeatedly. And now, she was unable to do the job she thought she had been born for – protecting her king.

Lion-O stood with Saya in his arms and opened the door, speaking softly to a servant. He returned to Cheetara's bedside and snuggled Saya under the blankets with her mother. "I just sent someone for Kit. She should be here shortly."

"Will Kit like me?" Saya asked anxiously.

"Of course she will," Lion-O assured the anxious girl, "and you will like her, too."

A light knock sounded on the door. "Come in," Lion-O called.

Cheetara's eyes widened at the sight of the slender teen of medium height that entered the room. Shoulder-length reddish-orange hair brushed against an oval face wreathed in a smile.

"Cheetara!" the girl squealed. "I've missed you!" She rushed forward, but Lion-O caught her by the arm.

"Cheetara is a bit sore," he cautioned. He had recognized the panicked look that had crossed the cheetah's face as Kit was rushing toward her.

Kit slowed. "Oh, sorry." Her eye landed on Saya. "I'm Kit. What's your name?"

"Saya," the four-year-old cheetah answered shyly.

"Kit," Lion-O began, "Cheetara and I need you to be Saya's guardian. You are to shadow her wherever she goes. Understood?" Lion-O's serious blue eyes let the young cleric-in-training know just how important this job was.

Kit nodded. "You have my word that I will keep her safe," she promised solemnly.

Cheetara stifled a moan as her stomach cramped once again. She curled in a ball on the bed as Lion-O lifted Saya and handed her to Kit.

"Your Momma needs some rest so she can get better," he explained. "Kit, why don't you take her to her nanny so she can get dressed for the day?"

"Of course, Lion-O," the girl replied, quickly carrying Saya out of the room.

Lion-O tugged the blankets up to Cheetara's chin and smoothed back her hair. "You'll feel better in a day or two," he promised.

She moaned in response as her stomach revolted.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own ThunderCats.

**Special thanks** to bronwynn!

A Matter of Trust

Chapter 6

Lion-O woke at dawn's first light to find Cheetara whimpering in the grip of yet another nightmare, her third of the night. "Cheetara, shhh," he soothed, brushing her blonde hair back from her face. "You're safe now. He's not here." He hated seeing her like this, free from Velox yet not free from the pain and suffering he'd caused her.

She relaxed against him, but silent tears streamed down her cheeks. Lion-O's heart ached for the woman tucked tightly into his side. "You're okay," he whispered into the faint light that filtered into the room.

"Lion-O?" she murmured softly as she woke.

"I'm right here," the lion king reassured her. "Everything is okay."

"I'm sorry. I know you couldn't have had much sleep last night. I kept waking you up." She gazed at him with her sorrowful crimson eyes.

"It's all right, Cheetara. I have some time to nap this afternoon." He tightened his arm around her waist and gave her a reassuring smile.

She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. Suddenly her body stiffened and she bolted upright in bed.

Lion-O, alarmed, sat up tense and ready for a fight. "What is it?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's Saya's birthday," she gasped. "It's her birthday, and I forgot." Cheetara dropped her head into her hands. "What kind of a mother am I?" she moaned. "I can't believe I forgot."

Lion-O's hand moved to her back. She no longer tensed at his touch. "You've had a lot on your mind. It's completely understandable."

Cheetara blinked at him as tears filled her luminous eyes. "I want her to have a party, but I can't – all those people-I don't know if I…" she broke off as she wrapped her arms around herself in a hug.

Lion-O hated to see her like this. "What if we have a small party in here? Just us, Tygra, Panthro, Kit, Kat, and Snarf?" he asked. "We can have some cake and candles and she can open presents."

Cheetara wiped at her eyes. "But her birthday is today," she protested.

"Cook can make a cake, and I'm sure everyone can put aside some time tonight to come up here and celebrate with Saya. I can do some shopping this afternoon while Kit stays with you."

Cheetara thought for a moment before nodding. "If you're sure." When he nodded, she continued, "Thank you, Lion-O. I don't know what we'd do without you."

"You won't have to find out," he assured her with a grin. "Now, we have a lot to do today to get ready. I'll round up some decorations and Saya and Kit can help you decorate your room."

Cheetara smiled. "Thank you, Lion-O. Saya will like that."

"What would you like to give Saya?" Lion-O asked as he and Cheetara lay down again and he wrapped his arms around her.

She rested her head against his shoulder and thought for a moment. "I think I'd like to give her a doll. She had a special doll that was left behind when we were taken."

"A doll it is then," Lion-O assured her, his mind whirling as he tried to figure out what he would like to give Cheetara's amazing little girl.

Kit showed up shortly with Saya bouncing at her side as Lion-O left to complete his shopping. Both girls had their arms full of decorations. "Help us hang them up, Momma," Saya pleaded. "Lion-O said we're gonna have a birthday party for me!"

Cheetara nodded and stood, her body draped in long pants and a long sleeve shirt. "Let me help you hang some ribbons by the windows," she offered. As she worked, she watched her daughter dance around the room happily. Saya had blossomed since coming to the palace although she, too, still dealt with fears and nightmares. The little girl had fallen in love with Lion-O and enjoyed it when he tucked her into bed at night.

She also loved Kit and the two, along with Snarf, were constant companions. Despite everything that had happened, Cheetara had to admit that returning to Thundera was a wonderful addition to their lives. She sighed as her eyes strayed to the door. She missed Lion-O; hopefully, he would finish up his shopping soon and return to the palace. She always felt safest when he was with her.

It was late in the afternoon when Lion-O returned. Cheetara knew by the way his eyes were shining that he'd had success on his shopping trip. She couldn't wait to see what he'd purchased. Kit spirited Saya away under the pretense of washing up for the party while Lion-O opened his bag and began holding things up to the cheetah.

"Every little girl needs a new dress to wear to her birthday party," the lion grinned, holding up a pretty red dress with a gold sash and puffed sleeves.

"She will love it," Cheetara enthused, her first real smile in weeks gracing her lips.

"And," he continued, "what do you think of this doll?" He held out a beautiful cheetah doll baby, a little girl with wide ruby eyes and long curly blonde hair.

"She's perfect," Cheetara breathed as she reached for the doll with trembling hands.

"That's what I thought as soon as I saw her," he replied.

Cheetara watched as he removed a small box from the bag. "What's that?"

"You'll have to wait and see," he smiled, tucking it into his pocket for safe-keeping. "Now, let me take this dress to Kit so she can help Saya get ready for the party."

"I can help her," Cheetara protested.

Lion-O studied her for a moment and then nodded. "I'll tell Kit to bring her here after her bath."

It wasn't too long before an excited Saya burst into the room, her hair shiny from her bath. She flung herself into Cheetara's arms smelling of soap, and sunshine, and little girl. "I love you, Momma," she sighed.

"And I love you, Sweet Girl," Cheetara assured her daughter, regretting that she was as yet unable to assume her daughter's full care. "Are you ready to get dressed for the party?"

Saya nodded happily. "Lion-O said I can wear a new dress."

"Yes, he bought it for you." Cheetara held up the small red dress with the puffy sleeves and watched as Saya clasped her hands to her cheeks with a little gasp.

"It's so pretty, Momma," she breathed. "I'll look like a princess and then I can marry Lion-O."

Cheetara chuckled and drew her daughter into the circle of her arms. She had missed seeing Saya so happy, but now the child practically radiated joy.

It didn't take long for Saya to shuck her everyday clothes. Cheetara slipped the silky new dress over her head and tied the sash around her waist. The little girl twirled around happily and looked in the mirror. "It's so pretty!" she squealed.

A knock sounded on the door and Lion-O's voice rumbled through it. "Are you girls decent?"

Cheetara nodded for Saya to open the door and Lion-O stepped through and knelt before Saya to examine her dress. "Lady Saya, you look beautiful tonight."

She giggled. "I look like a princess and now I can marry you," she informed him as she flung her arms around his neck.

Lion-O pulled her close and pressed a kiss into her blonde hair. "I'm sure by the time you're old enough you will find a young man that catches your eye."

"Come here, Saya , and let me do your hair," Cheetara called.

The little girl scampered to Cheetara and stood before her as the cheetah deftly twisted the girl's long hair into a braid.

Lion-O watched, entranced. "How do you do that?" he asked.

"Practice," she replied.

Lion-O tried to imagine Cheetara with her hair twisted in a long braid; she would be beautiful. He made a mental note to get Kit to show him how.

That evening, Tygra, Panthro, Kit, Kat, and Snarf crowded into Cheetara's room along with Lion-O and Saya. They had birthday cake for the now five-year-old and she opened presents, squealing in delight at each one. Lion-O tugged her into his lap and presented her with his gift, the small box Cheetara had seen earlier.

"You have to share this gift with your mother," Lion-O informed her.

Cheetara glanced at the lion king curiously and then watched as her daughter opened the small white box with careful hands.

Saya gasped at the sight of the golden heart pendants nestled into the soft fluff in the bottom of the box. "There's two!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, see the heart is broken in the middle so you can wear one and your momma can wear one," Lion-O explained.

"Which one is for Momma?" Saya asked eagerly.

Lion-O tugged one of the hearts out of the box. "This one," he replied, turning the pendant over so the little girl could see the back. "See, it has your name on it. That way your momma can always keep you close to her heart even when you aren't together."

"Oh, Lion-O," Cheetara breathed as tears glistened in her crimson eyes.

Saya pointed at the other pendant. "What does mine say?"

He lifted the other heart from the box and turned it over. "This one says Momma on the back."

"Can you put it on me?" she asked happily.

Lion-O concentrated carefully on closing the delicate clasp. Saya danced out of his lap and over to the mirror to examine her necklace before hurrying to show it to Kit, and then Tygra, and then each of the others.

"Put Momma's on her," Saya chirped happily as she climbed into Tygra's lap.

Lion-O gently extracted the pendant from the box and looked at Cheetara. "You can put it on yourself if you'd like."

"You can help me," she told him softly, turning her back to him in the ultimate act of trust.

Lion-O swept her curtain of long blonde hair to the side and slid the chain around her neck, fumbling clumsily with the clasp. He finally got it to hook, and he had to swallow hard and use all of his self -control to keep from placing a tender kiss on the pale fur on the back of the cheetah's neck. Instead he said, "All done."

Cheetara fingered the pendant at her throat. "Thank you, Lion-O. These are amazing gifts and we will treasure them always."

"Thank you, Lion-O," Saya sang as she threw her arms around his waist.

Lion-O lifted her onto his hip. "I think you still have one more gift left."

"I do?" she asked excitedly.

Cheetara nodded and held out a lumpy package to her daughter. Lion-O put the little girl down and she ran to the sofa and patted the spot beside her. "Come sit with me, Momma!"

Cheetara squeezed herself in between Kit and the arm of the sofa and waited for Saya to clamber into her lap. The five-year-old's hands quickly divested the gift of its paper and she squealed loudly when she saw the doll.

"A dolly! Momma, she's so pretty."

Cheetara held her little girl close and pressed a kiss into her blonde hair, so grateful that she was alive and safe in Thundera to celebrate this day with Saya. Emotion clogged her throat and tears pooled in her eyes when she thought of the alternative.

Once the guests were gone and Kit carried the sleepy birthday girl to her room to put her to bed, Lion-O turned to Cheetara with a wrapped package in his hands.

"Did you forget to give that to Saya?" Cheetara asked in confusion.

"No," he replied. "It's a little something I picked up for you."

The cheetah reached out for the package hesitantly. With careful fingers, she pried off the wrapping paper and found herself holding a beautifully carved staff in her hands. "Lion-O," she gasped, looking up at him. "It's beautiful."

"Every cleric needs to be able to protect herself," he told her.

She shook her head and her eyes dropped to the staff in her hands. "I'm not a cleric anymore; I'm not worthy to be called a cleric."

Lion-O stepped forward and clasped his hands around hers, the staff still in her grasp. "Yes, you are, Cheetara. You are a very capable cleric. Velox was underhanded in what he did; that doesn't mean you aren't worthy to hold the title of Cleric."

Cheetara placed the staff in his hands. "It's a beautiful gift, Lion-O, but I can't accept it. Not right now, anyway."

Lion-o frowned. "Then I'm leaving it here," he told her, placing it in the top dresser drawer, "until you are ready for it, and you will be one day."

She looked at him skeptically, unsure if she'd ever feel worthy of being a cleric again.

Cheetara was exhausted after the party. She had taken a quick shower and dressed in her long nightgown before curling on her bed and waiting for Lion-O to complete his evening ablutions. A sound at the window caught her attention and she tensed. A familiar slender form slipped into sight and Cheetara's world came crashing down around her – Velox.

He snarled. "Look at you lying there, Lion-O's little whore," he spat.

Cheetara froze, unable to move.

Lion-O toweled dry after his shower and slid into a pair of pale blue sleep pants, tying them tightly at the waist. Since he had started sleeping with Cheetara at night to keep her nightmares at bay, he rarely slept in shirts anymore. With their combined body heat, he just got too hot. A muffled sound from the bedroom caught his attention and he turned toward the door with a worried frown. He hoped Cheetara hadn't fallen asleep waiting for him. He didn't want her to suffer through one of her horrible nightmares alone.

Lion-O opened the bedroom door and stopped dead in his tracks. The tall, sinewy cheetah king Velox stood there with Cheetara pressed against his body, his knife pressed to her throat. One of his bodyguards stood next to him, his body crouched and ready to strike at the lion king.

Cheetara made a frightened mewling sound, her ruby eyes wide and terrified. Velox's eyes narrowed at Lion-O and he gave a throaty laugh before turning Cheetara in his grasp. He pressed his knife flush to her side against her tender flesh while claiming her lips with a bruising kiss. She struggled against him and the knife slit her skin, blood staining her nightgown.

Lion-O growled. "This ends here and now, Velox. You will never touch her again."

"I am here only to take what is rightfully mine," the cheetah king spat. "You have stolen my wife and turned her into a whore. I found her warming your bed while you were in the shower and now you will pay."

Surprising both Lion-O and Cheetara, Velox pulled away from the cheetah and backhanded Cheetara across the face, sending her sprawling to the floor as he launched himself at Lion-O. The lion king leapt backwards, but not before Velox's knife sliced neatly through his arm.

"Run, Cheetara," Lion-O grimaced.

Cheetara stared at the scene, horror cascading over her face. Lion-O was bleeding and Velox wasn't backing down. She pushed to her feet and sprinted into the hallway as she dodged Velox's guard, grabbing the first servant she saw and sending the wide-eyed young man for help. Then she took a deep breath and tried to center herself, recalling the things Jaga had drilled into her since she was a child.

Although she no longer felt worthy to call herself a cleric, Lion-O needed help and he needed it now. She could do this. She could face Velox; she had to. Turning, she darted back into her room where she snapped up the staff Lion-O had given her after Saya's birthday party.

Lion-O was fighting valiantly, but mostly he was dodging blows from Velox's sword. Cheetara, in a quick burst of speed, snapped up the Sword of Omens and turned toward her king. "Lion-O!"

His blue eyes sought her and widened when he realized she was holding the Sword. She slid it across the floor to him as she darted out of Velox's bodyguard's grasp.

Gratefully, Lion-O snatched it up and glared at Velox, his blue eyes narrowing. "Now it's a fair fight," he growled. "I'm going to make you pay for what you've done to Cheetara. She doesn't belong to you; she never did."

"That's where your wrong, Lion-O," Velox hissed in return. "I have made her mine; she will never forget what I've done to her. She will never forget me." He laughed, the sound sending a chill down Lion-O's spine.

The bodyguard circled around behind Lion-O, his sword drawn and his mouth curled in a sneer. Cheetara sucked in a deep breath and clutched her staff tightly in her hands before twirling it before her. The bodyguard never knew what hit him as he tumbled unconscious to the floor.

Lion-O dodged yet another jab from Velox's sword before moving to strike. Velox blocked him and the sound of clashing metal echoed through the room. Cheetara gripped her staff in front of her, the sight of Velox grinning at Lion-O making her blood run cold.

It seemed that Velox took swing after swing, but Lion-O blocked them all patiently, waiting for his chance. When it arrived, he was ready. Velox's sword slipped just a bit on his last blow and Lion-O deflected it to the side, driving the Sword of Omens into the cheetah king's chest with a savage growl.

Cheetara trembled all over as she watched Velox fall to the ground, his blood spilling out over the shiny blade of the Sword and dripping down to the polished floor. A sigh hissed through his lips as his last breath escaped him.

With a grunt, Lion-O tugged the Sword of Omens free from the cheetah king's chest and stared in repulsion at the dead man before him watching as the life leaked out of him and spread in a puddle of red across Cheetara's bedroom floor. Finally, this man could not haunt Cheetara any longer. Lion-O turned slowly to find the cheetah clutching the staff he'd given her tightly in her hands, the bodyguard she'd assaulted lying motionless at her feet.

"Cheetara," he asked softly, "are you okay?"

She couldn't speak, couldn't tear her eyes away from her bleeding rapist lying prostrate on the cold stone floor. "He's dead," she whispered hoarsely.

"Yes," Lion-O replied as Panthro and Tygra burst through the doorway followed by a contingent of soldiers. "He won't be able to hurt you anymore."

Cheetara's staff fell from her hands and clattered to the floor at her feet. She brought shaking hands up to cover her face and sank to her knees when her legs would no longer support her.

Tygra nodded at his brother to let him know that he and Panthro had the situation covered, so Lion-O moved forward and knelt next to the trembling cheetah. He probed her side through the tear in her nightgown with tender fingers and was relieved to find it was only a flesh wound. Carefully, he reached for her hands and tugged them away from her face with a gentle pull. "Let me see your lip."

"It's okay," she replied shakily.

"You're bleeding," he replied as he studied the split on her lower lip. "Can you stand up?"

She nodded and allowed him to help her to her feet although her legs felt like jelly beneath her.

Lion-O led her into the bathroom where he wet a washrag and gently dabbed at the dried blood on her chin before rinsing the rag and moving to her lip. She winced as he probed at the cut. "That's going to be sore tomorrow," he announced. "It's bruising."

"It's just a lip," she muttered and Lion-O knew it was a small matter to her compared to the horror she'd already faced in the last few months. Next he gently cleaned her side through the tear in her nightgown and applied some ointment that should help it to heal quickly.

Lion-O put the rag and ointment down by the sink and studied Cheetara's face for a moment. "Would you like to go check on Saya?" he asked softly.

The cheetah mulled that thought over. "She'll know something is wrong the minute she looks at me," Cheetara sighed. "Right now she's fine with Kit."

Lion-O nodded in agreement. Saya was a very observant little girl. She would know something bad had happened the moment she saw mother.

"You're hurt," Cheetara said softly, her fingers wrapping around Lion-O's left arm. She studied the gash that dripped blood into his light-colored fur, staining it dark red.

"It's not deep," he assured her. "I can take care of it later."

She shook her head. "No, let me, please. You got it defending me."

Lion-O nodded, knowing she would be upset if he said no. He watched as she bit her lower lip in concentration while she tenderly cleaned the cut and applied salve.

Her eyes sought his when she was finished. "I'll wrap it after you shower. Thank you, Lion-O," she said softly.

The lion king cupped her cheek and offered her a small smile. "You are very welcome. You were amazing in there," he added.

She shook her head. "No, I just knew you needed me."

Cheetara glanced longingly at the shower in her bathroom and Lion-O knew what she was thinking before she spoke.

"I need to get him off me," she whispered, unable to look the lion king in the eye. "His scent, his touch, they're on me." She was beginning to sound slightly hysterical.

"But not here," Lion-O informed her. "You're staying in my suite from now on. I don't want you in this room where he died."

She glanced up and immediately felt safe and protected at the fierceness in Lion-O's voice.

Lion-O reached for her hand, which she gave him gladly. He led her out of her room, but shielded her vision of Velox with his body. When they reached his bedchamber, Lion-O let go of her hand and rummaged in his drawer.

"What are you looking for?" Cheetara asked in confusion as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself in a hug.

"Something for you to wear until we can move your things over; we're not going back in that room until it has been cleaned," he replied as he triumphantly held up a pair of his sleep pants and a shirt. "These are a little small on me." He handed them to the cheetah and gestured to the bathroom. "Go take your shower. I'll be waiting right out here."

She nodded and hurried toward the bathroom, eager to feel free of Velox's filth.

Lion-O sank onto the bed once Cheetara had closed the bathroom door behind her. He felt shaky now that the terror of the ordeal was over and reality began to set in. He could have lost Cheetara tonight. Velox could have killed her or taken her with him and begun her torture all over again. Every time he closed his eyes he could see the cheetah's king's blood spilling onto the floor as the man sunk to the ground with lifeless eyes. Lion-O couldn't find a bit of remorse in his soul, not after seeing the pain Cheetara had suffered at his hands.

He heard the water start up in the shower and knew she would take a long one. That's how it had been after he had first rescued her. She scrubbed and scrubbed at her body as if trying to rub Velox's touch away. She never felt clean enough and had even rubbed away patches of fur on her arms and legs. He paced the floor as he waited, eager to have her safe in his sight and anxious to touch her and hold her close.

Cheetara shut the bathroom door behind her and leaned against it. This whole evening had been a horrible nightmare. She had known Velox would eventually return for her, but the feel of his hands on her body and his foul mouth pressed against hers brought every terror right back to the surface. Quickly, she shucked out of the nightgown that had been pressed against the cheetah king's long, lean body and stepped into the shower, turning the water on as hot as she could stand it.

Cheetara scrubbed roughly at her body and wished she could scrub the images of Velox and his touch right out of her mind and down the drain with the soapy water. She dropped her rag and pressed her hands to her lips to muffle the sobs that suddenly spilled forth. She knew Lion-O would come barging through the door and she needed some time alone to cry. Suddenly feeling weak, she sank to the floor of the shower and cried until she couldn't believe she had any tears left.

It was quite a while later before the bathroom door opened and revealed Cheetara dressed in Lion-O's too-big pajamas with her wet blonde hair dripping in tangles over her shoulders. She had cinched the drawstring in the waist tightly, but the pants still hung loosely over her hips. The shirt bagged around her thin frame making her look smaller than she already was. Lion-O thought she looked adorable.

"Feel better?" he asked softly as he rose from his perch on the bed.

She nodded. "A bit."

"Would it be okay if I combed your hair for you?" Lion-O felt the urge to touch her, to reassure himself that she was okay.

"All right," she acquiesced.

Lion-O produced one of his combs and followed Cheetara to the bed. She sat down and he positioned himself behind her, drawing the comb through her wet, blonde hair. She was trembling before him and her breath hitched every now and then. More than anything, Lion-O found he wanted to draw her into his embrace, but he didn't want to overstep his bounds.

"Okay, I'm done," he finally announced, standing up and giving the cheetah a small smile. Lion-O glanced toward the bathroom thoughtfully. He needed a shower himself, but didn't want to leave her alone.

She moved to his door and checked the lock before curling in one of the chairs next to the fireplace with a blanket. "You need to shower, "she pointed out, eyeing his clothes still stained with Velox's blood.

"Yes, but I don't want to leave you alone." Fresh tear tracks were evident on her face and he couldn't help but notice the way her hands were still trembling.

"I'll be okay, but just hurry," she assured him.

Lion-O nodded and took the fastest shower he'd ever taken in his life. He was in and out in just a few minutes. He slid into his favorite pair of sleep pants, but didn't bother with a shirt. He opened the bathroom door as he ran his fingers through his thick red hair.

Cheetara was waiting for him right outside and he nearly plowed into her as he emerged in a wisp of steam.

"Ready for bed?" he asked, eager to hold the frightened woman before him in his arms.

"I want to wrap your arm first," she told him, eyeing the long red gash on his upper arm.

It didn't take her long to find the roll of bandages beneath the sink. He sat on the bed and she sat next to him where she wrapped his wound the best she could with her trembling hands. When she finished, she laid the roll of bandages to the side.

"Now it's time for bed," Lion-O told her gently.

"I can't stop shaking," Cheetara chattered as she climbed between the sheets of Lion-O's king-size bed.

"You will," he assured her, slipping into bed on the other side and opening his arms.

Cheetara crawled into them and curled against his bare muscular chest, tucking her head into his shoulder. Lion-O held her tightly and realized she was right; he could feel her whole body trembling. He tugged the blankets up to her chin and pressed a kiss to her forehead tenderly. "It's going to be all right," he soothed. "He can't hurt you anymore."

Sobs racked her body as she finally released all the pent up fear and worry she'd been carrying around with her over the last several weeks. Lion-O didn't try to stop her; he just let her cry it all out as he stroked his hand up and down her back in the same slow, rhythmic motion. Finally, Cheetara slumped exhausted against him.

The lion king smoothed her tangled blonde hair back from her face as she looked up at him with red, tired eyes. "You need to get some rest," he murmured softly. "You can sleep peacefully tonight; he won't be coming back."

"Thanks to you, Lion-O. Now I feel like I can get my life back without always having to look over my shoulder." Her trembling began to ease as Lion-O shifted their position so that he was spooned behind her and enveloping her with his warmth. His arm draped protectively over her waist as his legs tangled with hers.

His warmth seeped through the thin material of the lion king's sleep shirt Cheetara wore. "I think I'm still too wired to sleep," she sighed as she allowed her fingers to trace over the back of his hand where it rested over her stomach.

Lion-O nodded. "That's understandable," he commiserated.

They lay in silence after that, the only sound in the room the snapping and popping of the fire in the fireplace. Gradually, Cheetara felt her muscles relax and her trembling ease. Lion-O's breath was warm and steady against her ear. She was feeling hopeful that maybe she could sleep now. She turned in Lion-O's arms so that she could bury herself against his chest.

His arms tightened around her and he rested his chin against the crown of her head. "You aren't shaking anymore," he murmured.

"I think I can sleep now," she sighed on a yawn.

"Good. I've got you, and I won't let anything bad happen." Lion-O stroked his fingers through the damp strands of her blonde hair.

"I know, and that's the only reason I'm able to sleep," she admitted as her eyes drifted closed.

Lion-O gazed down into Cheetara's tear-stained face and felt his love for this woman in his arms grow in a way he didn't even think was possible. "You're going to be fine, Cheetara," he whispered into her damp mane of blonde hair. "I promise."

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own ThunderCats.

Special thanks to bronwynn! She has helped me a lot with this story.

A Matter of Trust

Chapter 7

_Velox's foul breath turned her stomach as his body pressed her down against the mattress. He held her hands tightly over her head and locked his mouth onto hers, his kiss bruising and relentless. __Cheetara__ thought she was going to suffocate. He used one hand to reach down and divest her of the simple body covering he forced her to wear. She grunted in pain as he forced himself into her, silent tears tracing tracks down her cheeks. _

"_I will find your daughter if you don't cooperate," he snarled. "See what kind of a life she will have to look forward to?"_

_Cheetara whimpered and Velox laughed as he continued his assault._

Cheetara woke with a start, a scream on her lips. Her breath came in short, quick gasps and her blonde hair stuck to her sweaty face. She backed up against the headboard and wrapped her arms around herself; the nightmare was so real. She could still hear Velox's voice and feel his hands on her body. Great sobs tore from her chest as reality finally settled in around her. It was over; it was all over. Velox was dead.

"Cheetara?" a concerned voice drifted through the hazy fog that surrounded her. A warm hand landed on her arm and she screamed in fright, jerking away.

"Cheetara! It was just a dream. You're okay." Warm hands enclosed her upper arms in a tight grasp and she pulled away with a whimper.

"Cheetara," the voice said again as she felt her body being tugged against something hard and warm. A gentle hand stroked in rhythmic circles on her back and she began to relax. It was Lion-O holding her she realized. His cheek rested against the crown of her head and his body enveloped hers with tenderness. "You're okay. It was a nightmare. Velox can't hurt you anymore; he's dead."

Cheetara took in a shuddering breath. "Lion-O," she murmured in a voice raspy from tears. "It was so real."

"I know," he whispered, stroking her sweaty blonde hair back from her face. "You can tell me about it if you want."

She shook her head violently. "I just want to forget," she choked out on a half-sob as her fingers clutched him so tightly Lion-O was sure he would have bruises.

"Okay," he soothed as he lay back with her draped over his chest. He felt her body shudder with continued sobs as his fingers tangled in her silky hair. "Just cry it out and you'll feel better," he told her.

"I can't believe I have any tears left," she hiccupped. "When will this get better, Lion-O? Will I have to live the rest of my life like this?"

"No," he assured her. "It's just going to take time."

Cheetara was silent for quite a while just letting Lion-O stroke her hair. She matched her breathing to his and soon felt herself begin to relax. "In my dream he threatened Saya," she murmured into the quiet of the bedroom. She felt Lion-O's breath hitch beneath her.

He digested her words for a moment before gently sliding her off him. "I know just what you need," he said as he climbed out of bed and hurried into the bathroom to pull on his clothes.

"Where are you going?" Cheetara asked as she tugged the blankets up to her chin.

"I'll be right back," the lion king promised as he reentered the room fully dressed. True to his word, he returned moments later with a sleepy Saya cuddled in his arms. "Here's your momma," he whispered into her tangle of blonde hair before placing her under the blankets with Cheetara.

He watched as Cheetara's eyes shone with tears. "Thank you," she murmured as she cuddled her daughter close. "You were right; she is just what I needed."

He sat down on the edge of the bed and studied Cheetara's face for signs that she was going to be okaky. "Are you all right?" he asked softly, cupping her cheek as she cradled her daughter close.

"I'm fine now," she murmured. "Thank you, Lion-O."

"Kit is coming to sit with you. I have some things I need to take care of this morning," Lion-O informed her.

She nodded. "We'll see you later."

"Yes, for lunch," he promised, hesitating to leave her after her nightmare.

"I'm okay; I promise," she reassured him.

Kit arrived then, and Lion-O took his leave after giving Cheetara one final look. He wanted to have a word with the doctor about Cheetara.

Lion-O closed the door behind him and scrubbed a hand over his face. Exhaustion tugged at him; Cheetara's nightmares had been horrible the past several nights, not just last night. He needed sleep.

"I don't know how you do it, Little Brother."

Tygra's voice made Lion-O jump. He eyed the tiger warily as he moved down the hall away from his suite. "Do what?" he asked.

"Sleep with her every night. Isn't it tempting with her all pressed up against you?"

Lion-O sighed and shook his head. "Nothing could be further from the truth, Tygra. She's terrified and she clutches me in a death grip all night. There's nothing stimulating about that, nothing at all."

Tygra eyed his brother sure that Lion-O must be a saint.

The lion king seemed lost in thought as he walked purposefully down the hallway.

"Where are you going this early in the morning?" Tygra finally asked.

"To talk to the doctor, "Lion-O replied. "I'll see you later." He took the steps downstairs two at a time leaving his brother staring after him.

Lion-O found Dr. Felindez in his office organizing his supplies for the day. He looked up and frowned as the lion king entered.

"Lord Lion-O, what can I do for you? Are you ill?" He studied the lion's face carefully.

"No, Dr. Felindez, it's not me. I'm worried about Cheetara."

The doctor gestured to a chair in front of his desk and Lion-O sat as the doctor took the chair next to him. "How is she doing?" he asked softly.

Lion-O sighed. "She's still not sleeping well; she has the most horrible nightmares and wakes up screaming and crying."

The doctor nodded. "That's to be expected after everything she's been through."

"They've been worse since Velox showed up in Thundera. I thought they would be better now that he's dead, but…" The lion trailed off with a shrug.

"His arrival probably refreshed everything in her mind," the doctor replied. "How is her appetite?"

Lion-O shook his head. "Not good. She eats enough to survive, but she's so thin." Lion-O ran a hand through his mane of thick red hair. "She keeps saying that this is her fault, that she let it happen."

The doctor sighed. "Healing is a long process, Lord Lion-O. It's not going to happen overnight, and she's going to blame herself and feel embarrassed and dirty. It's obvious that you care a great deal for her, and I'm sure she knows that. You need to let her know that you don't think it's her fault and that you know she will overcome all of this in time. In short, she just needs you to be there for her and build her up."

"But I hate to see her hurting like this. It's awful." Lion-O's blue eyes were sorrowful.

"Yes, it is," the doctor admitted, "but with your help she will get through it. Of that, I am certain."

Lion-O nodded. "Thank you, Doctor Felindez."

"Keep me informed, Lord Lion-O. I will pay her a visit if you deem it necessary."

"Thank you, Doctor. I appreciate your kindness."

Lion-O walked thoughtfully back toward his suite, stopping by the palace gardens to gather a bouquet of flowers. Cheetara hadn't been outside of the palace since her arrival a few weeks ago. Perhaps some flowers would cheer her up. He chose several different varieties all brightly colored.

The lion king groaned inwardly as Patagon, his chief advisor, a regal cougar, approached from vestibule of the palace. "Good morning, Patagon," he smiled. Lion-O dreaded any contact with the man these days; he was tired of hearing about marriage and heirs.

"Good morning, Lord Lion-O." The tall tan cat eyed the flowers in Lion-O's hand. "Ah, are those for a special lady?" he asked with a gleam in his eye.

Lion-O glanced down at the bouquet in his hand. "They're for Cheetara. I hope they will cheer her up."

Patagon's face fell at the mention of the cheetah. "Lord Lion-O, you are spending too much time with her and not enough time seeking a suitable wife."

Lion-O suppressed a growl and clenched his free hand into a fist. Patagon always had a way of irritating him. "Cheetara is a good friend, Patagon, and she needs me right now. I have already made my feelings plain about searching for a wife." Lion-O nodded at the cougar. "Now, if you'll excuse me." He pushed away thoughts of Patagon and focused instead on the woman waiting for him upstairs.

He knocked on the door before entering. He found the three girls sitting at the table playing a board game. Saya crowed in victory and threw her hands in the air.

"I won!" she squealed.

Kit clapped. "You're good at this, Saya," she encouraged her young charge.

"Momma, why aren't you smiling? Aren't you happy I won?" Saya asked as her brow pinched with worry.

"Of course I am," Cheetara replied as she forced a smile through stiff lips. Her eyes slid to Lion-O and focused on the flowers he held.

"Come on, Saya," Kit said standing and reaching for the little girls' hand when she spied the flowers. "Let's go outside and see if we can find Kat. He wanted to go fishing this morning."

Saya's eyes shone with excitement. "I've never been fishing. Want to come, Momma?"

"Not today, Sweet Girl," Cheetara said sadly. "Maybe another day."

Saya frowned. "You always say that now."

"Saya," Lion-O said softly, bending down before the child, "your Momma still needs time to heal. One day she will be ready to go fishing with you, but not today." He tucked her blonde hair behind her ear. "I bet she'd like a hug before you go."

Saya nodded. "Okay." She threw her arms around Cheetara's neck. "I love you, Momma. I hope you can go fishing soon."

"Me, too," Cheetara sighed as she held her daughter tightly against her.

Saya pulled away and took Kit's hand again. "Come on, Kit. I wanna catch a big one for Momma."

Cheetara watched her daughter disappear with Kit and then wiped at a tear that trickled down her cheek. "I'm letting her down," she sighed.

Lion-O placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You are getting stronger each day," he encouraged. "One day soon you and I can take her fishing. She'll like that." He held the bouquet out to her. "I brought you some flowers. I thought I 'd bring a bit of the outdoors to you."

Cheetara accepted them with trembling hands and buried her nose in their fragrance. "They smell so good," she told him. "Thank you. I love them."

"Let's put them in a vase on the table so that you can enjoy them." Lion-O rummaged in the cupboard for a moment before coming up with a cut class vase. He filled it with water and let Cheetara arrange the flowers to her liking.

She gave him a small smile that actually reached her eyes. "Thank you, Lion-O, for thinking of me."

The lion king sat down at the table across from her. "I was thinking," he began, "now that Velox is gone maybe we can go out riding."

Uneasiness slipped across her face at the thought of leaving the safe shelter of their suite. "Riding?" she echoed. "I don't think I'm strong enough."

"Not on your own mount, no," Lion-O replied, "but you can ride behind me. We don't have to go far, but I think a little fresh air would be good for you."

She hesitated.

"It's one step closer to being ready to go fishing with Saya," he urged.

Cheetara rolled her lip between her bottom teeth, deep in thought. "Okay," she admitted finally, "maybe I'll try it."

"That's my girl," Lion-O grinned. "Get dressed. Let's go."

"Now?" she asked, her crimson eyes wide.

"Sure, there's no better time than the present."

Cheetara's stomach flipped anxiously as she thought of being out in public around all those people that knew what had happened to her. She didn't want people staring at her or pitying her. "I don't know, Lion-O."

"Come on," he urged. "You'll have fun."

An hour later, Lion-O climbed into the saddle of his gray mount and extended his arm to Cheetara. She grasped it as a stable hand reached to give her a boost up onto the animal's back. Her instant reaction was to fight back and defend herself. She had the bobcat flat on the ground in a heartbeat and then backed against the stable wall. Wrapping her arms around herself, she stared wide-eyed at the stunned Cat.

"Cheetara!" Lion-O called as he nearly fell trying to get out of the saddle quickly. He hurried to her side, not touching her.

"Are you okay?" he asked the stable hand as he cast a quick glance at the woman next to him. Her body language screamed _don't touch me_.

The man pushed to his feet and nodded. Everyone seemed to be aware of what had happened to Cheetara. Word must have spread among the soldiers on the way back to Thundera although Lion-O, Panthro, and Tygra had told no one what had happened.

"Yes, Lord Lion-O. I am fine. I apologize. I just wanted to help her into the saddle." He rolled his lower lip between his teeth nervously.

"I know that," Lion-O told him quietly. "I will help her from here on out. Thank you for your concern."

The man nodded and limped back into the stable as he rubbed his sore backside.

Lion-O turned his attention to the cheetah beside him. Her breaths were coming in pants and she hugged herself tightly. "Cheetara?"

Her crimson eyes whipped around to face him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered as her bottom lip began to tremble. "I don't know what came over me. I felt someone behind me, touching me, and I panicked." Her hands were shaking so badly that she could no longer clutch her arms.

"May I touch you?" Lion-O asked, holding both hands out in front of him.

Cheetara, feeling a nervous knot of anxiety settle in her midsection, studied his blue eyes for a moment before nodding slightly. She trusted this man more than any other person on Third Earth. He had risked his life to save her from Velox, and he cared for her daughter right now when she couldn't. He was her savior.

Slowly, Lion-O reached out his hands to clasp hers. She shook even more violently at his touch.

"You're okay," Lion-O murmured in an even tone.

"Everyone is watching," she panted, her breath coming in shallow pants as her eyes darted around the barns and paddocks.

"Come on. I'll help you mount. We'll go for our ride and get out of here." Lion-O's voice was soft and encouraging.

Cheetara's legs began to tremble with weakness. This was her first time out of the palace since her return, and she had not regained all of her strength. She eyed the long walk back to the palace and knew she would never make it. "Okay," she finally agreed.

Without letting go of her hands, Lion-O led her slowly to the animal only letting go to climb into the saddle. Then he reached down and grasped her wrist tightly, smiling as she returned the gesture and tightened her grip around his own thick arm. "Here we go," he said, tugging her swiftly up behind him.

She gasped and placed her hands against the sides of his waist as lightly as possible.

"You're going to fall off if you don't hang on tighter than that. I thought we could take a run today. That always helps me blow off my worries." When Cheetara didn't change her grip, the lion stifled a sigh. "Why don't we start off slow" he finally said, "and work our way up to a run?" He nudged the animal with his heels and they soon left the stables behind.

As they rode farther from the palace, Cheetara slowly relaxed against the lion's back once the prying eyes of curious onlookers were behind them. She could trust Lion-O she reminded herself. Slowly, she slid her arms farther around his waist until they locked together in front of him.

Lion-O smiled when he realized what she had done. It was a tiny baby step toward her healing, but it was a move in the right direction. Right now he knew that she didn't trust many people, and he felt honored to be among the very few that she did trust. He nudged the horse into a run and the wind whipped his red hair back from his face and whistled in his ears.

Cheetara's arms tightened around him even more and a glance over his shoulder showed her blonde hair flowing like a banner behind her. She didn't seem to be in any pain, so he continued to push their mount to one of his favorite places.

The lion king reined in the animal at the crest of the hill overlooking the valley of Thundera down below. Farms and homes spread out across green pastureland. The people looked like tiny dots in the distance. Lion-O knew most of them were going about the monotony of their day to day lives happy and content with what they had. His heart ached for the cheetah on the saddle behind him. She was struggling to survive each day, each hour, each minute, each second and put her life back together.

Lion-O looked over his shoulder at the thin, sad blonde and frowned at the sight of tears streaming down her cheeks. He had pushed her too far; it was her first outing since her return after all. "Are you ready to head back?" he asked softly. "I'm sorry; I didn't think about how tired you would get."

Cheetara swallowed hard past the lump that had formed in her throat. "Please," she said softly, "can we just stay here for a while?" It was peaceful watching the ThunderCats down in the valley as they moved about their homes and their lives. From up here it was easy to believe that they were all happy and that nothing bad ever happened. It brought a ragged peace to her tortured soul.

Lion-O placed a gentle hand over hers where they clutched his waist. She jumped and stiffened. He left it there and waited patiently. Soon she relaxed again and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "We'll stay as long as you like," he assured her.

"Thank you," was all she said.

The breeze whipped her blonde hair around her face and Lion-O turned slightly in the saddle and slanted his eyes to study her beauty. Although just beginning to recover from her ordeal, Lion-O could see her underlying strength shining through. Cheetara was determined to get through this for her daughter's sake. His heart thudded against his chest as he let his feelings for this woman wash over him. He had never stopped loving her, and now she was even dearer to him because of what she'd been through. He knew he would give his life to keep her and her daughter safe.

"Thank you, Lion-O," she murmured as the afternoon's light finally faded over the valley. "We can go now."

The lion king patted her hand. "I'm glad you decided to come with me."

She didn't answer, only sat stiffly in the saddle behind him until they arrived back at the palace.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own ThunderCats.

Special thanks to my dear friend, bronwynn. She is awesome!

A Matter of Trust

Chapter 8

"Cheetara?" Lion-O frowned as he entered their bedchamber with Saya clinging to his hand. Cheetara never left their suite without him, and he knew she would want to tell Saya goodbye before school. The little girl had started school this week and was really having a hard time with separation anxiety. His ears twitched as he heard a soft sob come from the bathroom. Something was wrong.

"Saya," he said, stopping to kneel down in front of the child, "can you ask Uncle Tygra to help you get breakfast in the kitchen? I need to talk to Momma a minute." His blue eyes stared seriously at her.

She hesitated a moment before she nodded. "Okay, Lion-O." Cheetara had raised her daughter to be obedient, and he was grateful. He waited until she closed the hallway door behind her before venturing into the bathroom.

His heart clenched at the sight of Cheetara huddled against the wall by the toilet with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Her lips trembled uncontrollably; her teeth chattered, and her face was stained with tears. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, alarmed at the look he saw in her eyes.

He knelt beside her. "Are you hurt? Are you sick?" He reached out to tenderly cup her cheek, surreptitiously feeling for a fever. She felt a bit warm and clammy.

"Lion-O," she chattered through gasping breaths. "I'm late."

He looked at her for a full moment before understanding dawned. "Oh," he said flatly, his mind racing ahead to what this meant. What if Cheetara was pregnant with her rapist's baby? The thought nearly made him ill.

"I'm sick to my stomach this morning," she gasped between choked sobs.

Lion-O lowered himself to the floor next to her and ran a reassuring hand over her hair, unsure of how she would weather the blow if she really was pregnant with Velox's cub. "Oh, Cheetara," he sighed.

She shook harder as she cried and Lion-O gathered her against him, his own tears slipping silently down his cheeks to wet her blonde hair. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart," he whispered into her ear.

Her heart melted at the endearment. "What am I going to do?" her voice quavered.

"Let's just take this one step at a time and make sure you really are pregnant," he murmured against the crown of her head.

"I can't do it, Lion-O. I just can't do it." Her nails clutched at his shirt desperately as her breathing quickened. She was quickly escalating into a full-blown panic attack.

"Okay, okay," Lion-O soothed, pulling back just enough to brush her hair back out of her face and cup her cheeks. "I'm sending for the doctor. Then we'll know one way or the other." He frowned as he studied her face. "Your cheeks are flushed and you feel warm. Maybe you're just sick."

Her frightened ruby eyes stared back at him.

A tentative knock sounded on the bathroom door. It was Kit. "Lion-O?" she queried softly. "Tygra sent me to see if everything was okay."

"Kit, Cheetara isn't feeling very well. Could you send for the doctor?"

"Sure," she agreed without asking any questions. "I'll hurry." And with that, she was gone.

"Let's get you back to bed," Lion-O told the trembling cheetah.

"I'm going to be sick again," she moaned as she leaned over the toilet and wretched.

Lion-O held her hair back and placed a supporting hand against her waist until she had finished. Then he handed her a cup of water and a cool rag to wipe her face. She sagged back against the wall weakly.

"I'm taking you back to bed now," he told her.

She nodded and looped her arms loosely around his neck as he carried her to bed. Her sweat-dampened nightclothes clung to her body.

"Let me get you something dry to put on," he told her. Rummaging through the drawer, he found a lightweight white nightgown with short sleeves that would reach just above her knees. He held it out to her and she shook her head.

"It shows too much," she whispered in a raspy voice.

He frowned and dug through the drawer once again. "I don't see anything else in here." Lion-O moved to one of his own drawers and removed the pair of sleep pants and shirt she had worn the night Velox had died. "Want to wear these again?"

She nodded and took the nightclothes, changing on the edge of the bed while he turned his back. "Okay," she said softly when she finished changing.

Lion-O tossed the dirty clothes into the hamper in the bathroom before returning to the bed. "Saya will want to tell you goodbye before she leaves."

Cheetara nodded. "I know. I will tell her I'm sick. She will understand. She had a stomach bug before we left our other home."

Lion-O nodded as worry for the cheetah before him settled like a rock in the bottom of his stomach. "I'll go get her."

He returned a short while later with the little blonde-five-year old at his side, her eyes wide and anxious as she approached her mother.

"Lion-O said you have a tummy ache," Saya said quietly as she leaned her elbows on the mattress. "Did your tummy ache make you throw up?"

"Yes, it did," Cheetara replied as she ran a gentle hand over her daughter's head. "You be good in school today and when you come home you can tell me all about it and I will help you with your homework."

"May I stay home with you?" the little girl asked as she twirled a strand of blonde hair around a finger. "I promise I'll be quiet so you can rest."

Cheetara shook her head. "No, you need to go to school."

Saya's face fell and her eyes filled with tears. Lion-O took her hand. "Kit is going to take her to school today," he told Cheetara. "And I'm going to pick you up," he added bending down in front of the little girl.

"Promise?" she asked with a sniffle.

"I promise," he replied, tugging her into a tight hug.

"Okay," she whimpered. "I love you, Momma."

"I love you, Sweet Girl," Cheetara said, heart aching as she wished she were able to take her daughter to school. One day, she promised herself, she would be able to hold her head high and walk her daughter to school and back. She would be able to laugh with the other parents and talk to the teacher. Determination made her raise her chin a notch. _One day at a time_, she reminded herself.

Lion-O walked Saya downstairs to the front door where Kit was waiting to take the girl to school. Saya tugged on Lion-O's hand and she had such a pinched, worried expression on her face that he knelt before her. "What is it?" he asked with concern.

"Will you take care of Momma for me while I'm at school?" she asked, her finger creeping back up to twist a lock of her blonde hair anxiously.

"Yes, Saya, of course I will," he replied. "I promise."

She nodded and her thin little shoulders relaxed just a tiny bit.

Kit took her hand and led her down the steps while Lion-O returned upstairs. He took a deep, steadying breath before entering his suite. If Cheetara really was pregnant by Velox, she would be devastated. Worry for her blanketed him and formed a hard knot in his stomach. Patagon, his advisor, was putting more and more pressure on him to break from Cheetara, but he fought him tooth and nail. There was no way he was leaving Cheetara to go through this alone. He loved her just as much as he ever had, regardless of what had happened with Velox. In fact, if Lion-O had his way, Patagon would eventually be bowing to her as the queen of Thundera.

With a deep sigh as he fought off fear and depression, Lion-O knocked and called out, "It's Lion-O," before entering.

Cheetara was back in the bathroom throwing up once again. "I feel awful," she moaned.

"Is it just your stomach?" Lion-O asked.

"No, my head is pounding." Cheetara tucked sweaty strands of blonde hair behind her ear before leaning over to retch into the toilet once again.

Lion-O was waiting when she finished with a cool rag and a cup of water. He tucked her back into bed and began to pace anxiously as he waited for the doctor.

"Come and sit down," Cheetara told him as she patted the bed beside her.

He obliged and leaned back against the headboard. Cheetara scooted across the sheets and he lifted his arm so that she could curl into his side.

"I'm sorry about all of this, Lion-O. You didn't sign up to wait on an invalid hand and foot."

"You're not an invalid," Lion-O protested. "You are getting your strength back a little each day. You can walk anywhere you want on your own and you've been out riding. That's progress."

"But you're still caring for my daughter when I can't and taking care of me as well. You don't take any time for yourself." Cheetara looked down at her lap where she twisted her hands together nervously.

Lion-O reached down with his free hand and still them, enveloping them with his much larger paw. "Cheetara, I'm doing what I want to do. I nearly lost you, and it scared me to death. Your side is the only place I want to be right now; don't worry about it."

Tears filled her eyes. "Are you sure?" she asked uncertainly.

"Positive," he smiled, leaning over to place a tender kiss on her forehead.

"But what if I'm pregnant?"

Lion-O's hand reached for her abdomen, but he stopped himself. "May I?"

At her slight nod, he placed his hand over the flat expanse of her tummy. "Then we'll get through it together." His thumb moved in slow circles over her stomach and she shivered at the sensation.

A knock sounded at the door and Lion-O drew back his hand and lifted his arm from around her shoulders. "It must be the doctor."

"Lion-O, I'm scared." Her hand reached out and clutched his tightly. "Please don't leave me."

"I won't," he promised, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Dr. Felindez entered with a kind smile and his black bag. "Ah, Cheetara, how can I help you today?"

The cheetah cleared her throat nervously. "I think I'm pregnant."

The doctor hid any trace of shock behind a neutral expression. "Why do you think you're pregnant?" he asked gently.

Cheetara clenched her hands together so tightly in her lap that her knuckles turned white. "I'm late with my monthly and I was sick to my stomach this morning."

"Hm," the doctor grunted. "Let me do an exam and then we'll go from there. Lord Lion-O, would you mind stepping out?"

"No!" Cheetara protested at the same time Lion-O said, "I'm staying."

The doctor looked back and forth between them. "Suit yourselves," he said, not unkindly as he helped Cheetara prepare for her exam. Lion-O turned his back, but let Cheetara clutch his hand tightly.

After a thorough exam and several more questions, the doctor gave Cheetara a reassuring smile. "You're not pregnant," he told her.

"I'm not?" she asked, weak with relief.

Lion-O grinned and pulled her into a tight hug which she willingly returned.

"You may not want to get too close, Lord Lion-O," Dr. Felindez pointed out. "I think she's suffering from a stomach virus."

Lion-O frowned, but didn't let go of the cheetah. "If I'm going to get it, I've already been infected." He placed a kiss on the crown of her head. "When you feel better, we're celebrating," he told her.

"What about my monthly?" Cheetara asked the doctor.

"You've been under a lot of stress and haven't been eating right. It will return in time," he told her with a reassuring nod.

"I just want to sleep now that I know I'm not pregnant." She yawned widely.

"Okay," Lion-O replied as he carefully tucked her beneath the covers. "You sleep. I'll pick Saya up from school this afternoon and bring her to see you."

"'Kay," Cheetara relied already drifting off to sleep.

"Thank you, Doctor," Lion-O told the older cat offering him a firm handshake.

"You are very welcome, Lord Lion-O. I was happy that I had good news."

"So am I," Lion-O smiled.

Cheetara slept the rest of the day away. Lion-O checked on her often, but she was sleeping each time. As late afternoon neared, he hurried toward the school. He wanted to keep his promise to Saya and be waiting for her as soon as school was over.

The school was close to the palace and it wasn't a long walk. Lion-O, flanked by one of the clerics, took the steps two at a time and entered the building quietly. He found the classroom that was designated for the younger children and peeped in the doorway.

Lion-O surveyed the spotted blonde five-year-old huddled at a table by herself in the corner of the classroom. He frowned at the lost and forlorn expression on her face and the dejected slump of her shoulders. Worry for Cheetara's beautiful daughter knotted in his stomach. Now watched as the other children chatted happily and ignored the shy, sad girl at the table.

The teacher glanced up and noticed Lion-O, her eyes widening at the sight of the Lord of the ThunderCats in her doorway. He stepped inside.

Saya gasped and gave a chirp of delight when she spotted him, jumping out of her chair and running towards him as a happy grin spread across her freckled face. "Lion-O!"

The other children gasped at the sight of him and at the familiar way Saya addressed their king.

Lion-O opened his arms and she ran into them, throwing her slender arms around his neck. "You came!" she crowed.

"Of course I did! I promised you, didn't I?"

Lion-O stood and hoisted Saya into his arms, suddenly becoming aware of the crowd of children staring at them. "Uh…hi," he grinned, his blue eyes lighting up in a friendly way. "Are all of you Saya's friends?"

The children began to chatter all at once and Lion-O laughed before bouncing Saya up and down in his arms. "Why don't you introduce me?" he asked her.

She nodded shyly and pointed to each child as she gave his or her name, saving the teacher for last. AS they left the school a short while later, Lion-O smiled inwardly. He seriously doubted Saya would be sitting alone at a table tomorrow. She would have plenty of children eager to get to know her.

"Is Momma better?" she asked hopefully, her hand clutched tightly in his as she skipped along at his side.

"She's been resting a lot today, so I'm sure she'll feel better soon," he replied.

"Good. I have a new book from school. I can read it to her."

"She'll like that," Lion-O encouraged. He knew Cheetara's favorite part of the day was after supper when she spent time with her daughter.

When they arrived back at the palace, Saya sped upstairs to her mother's bed and snuggled into Cheetara's side. "I missed you, Momma."

"I missed you, too, Sweetie, but Momma's sick. You should be in bed with me."

Saya frowned. "But I want you to hold me."

Lion-O came up behind her and plucked her off the bed, tossing her into the air before holding her close. "You and I can sit in a chair next to Momma's bed and you can read to her. We don't want you getting sick, too."

Lion-O grinned at Cheetara over Saya's head and she gave a small answering smile of her own.

"Okay," Saya huffed.

Lion-O spent an enjoyable evening with his girls, but he looked forward to the day when Cheetara felt well enough to go riding again. He was sure that getting her outside of the castle walls would bring her another step closer to recovery.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own ThunderCats.

Special thanks to bronwynn. This fic wouldn't be what it is without her.

A Matter of Trust

Chapter 9

Lion-O leaned his head on one hand and stared down at the letter he'd started writing. He wanted to finish so that he could take Cheetara for their daily ride, but for some reason the words just wouldn't come. He sighed and scrubbed a hand through his hair as his mind drifted to Cheetara.

Once her stomach bug had cleared up, her strength had really started to improve daily. She could lift Saya now, a feat that delighted both Cheetara and her daughter. The cheetah had also begun to move around the palace without Lion-O. Saya was usually with her, but the lion king realized what a big step this was in the healing process for Cheetara.

Their daily rides had become something they both enjoyed. Cheetara rode behind him on a mount with her arms around his waist. No longer timid, she clutched him tightly as the animal galloped into the wind across the Thunderian plains.

Lion-O was so proud of her, of how far she'd come since her trauma at the hands of Velox. He admired her strength and resolve as she aspired to heal and become a strong and healthy mother for her daughter once again.

A soft knock sounded on the office door. "Enter," Lion-O sighed without looking up from the paper in front of him.

"I was just checking to see if you still wanted to go for a ride."

Cheetara's voice caught Lion-O's attention and his eyes snapped up to hers. She moved to stand before his desk wearing long brown pants and a long sleeve rust-colored shirt with a high neckline, her long blonde hair caught in a single braid draped over one shoulder. A grin hooked the corners of his mouth. "Sure." His stomach did a pleasant little flip. This was the first time Cheetara had ever initiated leaving the confines of the palace walls. Deciding to finish the letter later, he shoved it into the desk drawer and stood. "Let's go."

He followed her toward the door as his eyes traced over her slim body. She had lost more weight since the advent of her stomach bug, but her appetite seemed to be improving a tiny bit. There was less left on her plate each night at dinner anyway.

They exited the door that lead to the courtyard. The sun was shining in a cloudless sky. "It's a nice day," Lion-O commented, "too nice to spend indoors."

"Yes, too bad Saya had school. She would have enjoyed a ride with us." Cheetara knew how much her daughter loved to go for little rides with them. She always pleaded to go along.

"We'll take her with us soon," Lion-O promised as they reached the stables.

"Lion-O," Cheetara called hesitantly.

Lion-O turned from their mount to look at her quizzically. Her hands were clasped before her and she rolled her bottom lip nervously between her teeth. "What is it?" he asked softly.

"Do you think I could try riding my own mount today?" she asked.

A grin lit up his face; he was delighted that she was willing to take that step. "Sure, we'll get Toby to choose a gentle animal for you."

The stable hand was eager to help and soon had a second mount saddled for Cheetara. Lion-O held the reins as she swung herself into the saddle. He climbed onto his own mount and nodded to Cheetara. "You choose the path we take today," he told her.

Surprise glinted in her eyes for a moment, but then she whirled her animal around and took the forest trail that led to the river. Lion-O kicked his own mount into action and followed her. When they finally arrived at the water's edge, their animals were panting. Lion-O had found the run invigorating; he hoped Cheetara felt the same.

When she turned to look over her shoulder at him, his breath caught in his throat. Windblown tendrils had escaped her braid and now fell softly around her oval face. Her cheeks were flushed from the wind. She sat up straight in the saddle gave Lion-O a small impish grin that nearly caused his heart to stop beating. It was a real smile, not one of the fake ones she plastered on her face to make others think everything was okay.

"I won," she said simply.

Lion-O laughed, the sound a bit choked past the emotion he suddenly found clogging his throat. "We'll have to have a rematch."

"Sore loser," she joked, sticking her tongue out at him.

Lion-O shook his head and slid down from his mount. She did the same and followed him to a low-hanging branch where they tethered the animals. Lion-O then led the way to the edge of the river where he waded into the cool shallows. Cheetara stepped in after him, sucking in a deep breath as the cold water made her toes tingle. Tiny fish gathered around them wondering about these huge animals that had suddenly invaded their home.

"Lion-O," Cheetara said softly.

The lion king turned to her and studied the suddenly serious expression on her face.

"Thank you for everything," she said simply.

He nodded. "I would do it all over again."

"I know. Right now I couldn't do this without you," she admitted.

"And you won't have to," he smiled, reaching for her hand.

"Come on." He tugged her into the deeper water and started a splashing war.

She squealed as the cold water drenched her face. "You'll pay for that, Lion-O!"

An all-out battle ensued with Lion-O finally conceding a draw. "Okay, okay," he panted with a sputter.

Cheetara giggled and Lion-O froze at the sound. For a moment she sounded like the Cheetara he knew from their quest years ago. Surprising him, she smacked the water hard sending a spray of water into his face. He stumbled backward and lost his balance slipping beneath the surface of the water. He struggled to find his footing and swallowed several mouthfuls of water in the process.

A small hand grabbed his arm and tugged him upright. Cheetara looked at him in concern as he choked and gasped. "Are you okay?"

He nodded and struggled to catch his breath. The warmth of her small hand seeped into his arm. "I'll be all right," he coughed.

"I'm sorry, Lion-O." Worry shadowed her crimson gaze and her mouth turned down at the corners.

"Hey, it's okay, Cheetara." He finally caught his breath. "It's all in good fun. I'm fine." His heart sank as he watched the cheetah shrink back inside of herself. "Don't do that," he chastised her.

"Do what?" Her brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Please, don't shut down. It's been too long since you've smiled. I've missed it."

He watched as Cheetara sucked in a slow, deep breath. Her shoulders relaxed and although she didn't smile her frown disappeared.

"Well, that's a little bit better at least," he grinned. "Come on." Lion-O gripped her hand and tugged her toward the shore.

They both stood panting on the bank. Cheetara wrung the water out of her long braid and Lion-O ran his fingers through his thick, damp hair before flopping down in the grass. He patted the ground next to him and Cheetara sank down at his side. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She leaned back on her hands and tilted her head back to catch the sunshine. The cheetah was absolutely beautiful.

Lion-O swallowed hard. Now was not the time; she was just beginning to recover from her horrible ordeal. He forced himself to turn his gaze to the river. The sun's warm rays began to dry his clothing and made him drowsy. He lay back on the grass and placed his hands behind his head.

"Lion-O?" Cheetara's lyrical voice tugged him from the brink of slumber.

"Hm?" he answered lazily as a Thundera's version of a bumblebee droned lazily around his head.

"I had fun today," she admitted.

Lion-O opened his eyes and blinked up into the sun to see Cheetara's ruby gaze staring down at him intently, a small grin curving her lips. "I'm glad. It's good to see you smile."

That smile broadened just a tiny bit. "It feels good to smile."

The lion king hated to put an end to their outing, but by the position of the sun in the sky he knew that Saya would be home from school soon. Cheetara always made it a point to be there to meet her. "Saya will be home soon," he said a bit reluctantly.

"Yes, we should be heading back." Cheetara sounded a bit disappointed.

Lion-O smiled inwardly. He felt like Cheetara had taken a definite step toward healing today. He held the reins of her mount while she climbed into the saddle and then gracefully swung onto his own animal before leading the way back to the trail.

They rode side by side on the way back to the city with Lion-O sneaking glances to his right as he observed Cheetara. The breeze blew tendrils of blonde hair that had escaped her braid across her face. There was a relaxed set to her shoulders that he hadn't seen since her ordeal with Velox. The cloud of worry that had been hanging over him lifted just a little bit. Cheetara was definitely beginning to heal.

When they arrived at the stables, Toby and the other stable hands were caring for four strange mounts. "Toby, who do these animals belong to?" Lion-O asked quizzically.

"A visiting delegation," the grizzled older cat replied.

Lion-O frowned. "We weren't expecting a delegation." He waited for Cheetara to dismount and then she fell into step at his side as they made their way to the palace.

Patagon, his chief advisor, was waiting at the door and wringing his hands nervously. "Lord Lion-O, we have guests." He ignored the cheetah standing at the king's side.

"We weren't expecting a delegation," Lion-O commented. "Who are they and where are they from?"

Before Patagon could answer, footsteps echoed in the stone entryway. Lion- O looked up and felt his stomach clench at the sight of four tall, lanky cheetahs standing in the middle of the crest of the ThunderCats that graced the stone floor. "By Thundera!" he whispered, feeling the hair on the back of his neck prickle at the sight.

Cheetara froze in place at Lion-O's side as her stomach rolled. Her heart began to pound in her chest; she was sure everyone in the main hall could hear it. Her hands were suddenly clammy and she couldn't catch her breath. Velox's men were here. Had they come to take her back? She would die before she let that happen.

Lion-O stepped in front of her. "What are you doing here?" he growled, teeth bared.

The tallest seemed to be the speaker for the group. He stepped forward and bowed low before the lion king. "We are here to offer our thanks."

Cheetara thought she was going to be sick as the cheetah moved closer. She slid her hand into her pocket fingering the intricately carved staff that rested there. Her hands trembled violently and she fought the urge to run.

"Thanks for what?" Lion-O ground out, still blocking Cheetara with his body.

"For freeing us from Velox's clutches. He has repressed our kingdom, stolen our wives and daughters as his concubines, and killed those who dared to stand up to him. We are now free to rebuild our kingdom to the former glory we once enjoyed, and we owe our thanks to you."

Lion-O's stance relaxed a bit, but he made no move away from Cheetara.

"I am Venatica, ambassador for my clan," the man spoke. "I am also here to offer your wife our deepest apologies."

"My wife?" Lion-O repeated in confusion.

Cheetara concentrated on breathing in and out slowly. Lion-O would not let these men get close to her and the palace guards were nearby. Velox was dead; he hadn't sent them to kidnap her. Then Venatica's words registered. They thought she was Lion-O's wife.

"Momma!" Saya's voice rang out as the little girl's feet slapped across the stone floor. Kit stood in the doorway behind her.

Saya planted herself in front of Cheetara and Lion-O with her small hands planted on her hips. She glared at the cheetahs who stared at her in mystified surprise. "You can't have my momma back! She's mine and she's staying here with me and Lion-O!"

"Saya," Cheetara hissed, stepping around the lion king and kneeling beside her daughter.

Venatica chuckled. "We don't want to take your mother, little one."

Saya leaned into Cheetara. "You don't?" she asked suspiciously.

"No, we are here to apologize for what our king did to her."

He bowed before Cheetara. "We offer you our deepest apologies, Your Highness."

Saya's brave actions gave her courage and Cheetara rose to her full height. "I'm not royalty," she forced out through stiff lips. "Lord Lion-O is not my husband, but my king."

Venatica looked a bit surprised. "But he risked everything to come for you."

"And I would have brought the whole ThunderCat army down on your clan to get her back," Lion-O replied, stepping up next to Cheetara. Saya pressed her little body into his side. Cheetara rested a slim hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Cheetara's crimson gaze slid to the lion and she had to stifle a gasp at the emotion she saw on his face. She wasn't quite sure what it all meant.

"What about the women your king was keeping?" Lion-O asked with concern. "What has become of them?"

"You don't need to worry, Lord Lion-O. Our new government is seeing to their care."

"If your clan is unable to care for them, Thundera will see that they have what they need," Lion-O offered generously.

Cheetara glanced at him, not surprised to see the determination in his eyes. She reached over and surreptitiously slid her hand into his.

"Lord Lion-O," Patagon gasped. "Please, they are not our responsibility." He frowned as he noticed the lion clutching the cheetah's hand.

"It is not up for discussion, Patagon," Lion-O asserted.

"No need to worry," Venatica replied. "None of our women will be treated that way again." He gestured for one of the other cheetahs to approach. He handed Venatica a silky red bag before stepping back to rejoin his delegation.

Lion-O suddenly realized they were still standing in the palace foyer. "Please, let's adjourn to my council room." Keeping Cheetara's hand in his, he led the way up the stairs. Saya clung to her mother's other hand as Patagon glowered at the trio.

Once they were safely ensconced in the privacy of the council room, Lion-O nodded to Venatica. The cheetah ambassador moved to bow before Cheetara. "We offer you our humblest apologies for your treatment at the hand of our traitor king."

Cheetara sucked in a quick breath and took a step back from the male cheetah, reminding herself over and over that this was not Velox.

Venatica continued. "We would like to offer you this gift as a token of our apologies." From the bag, he produced a golden arm band, slim and delicate. A finely carved cheetah head graced one end with ruby stones glinting from the eyes. It was beautiful.

Cheetara felt Saya let go of her hand. Lion-O didn't let go. Instead, he squeezed her hand and turned to look at her, gauging her reaction to the cheetah's gift. She swallowed hard and released his hand as she turned to face Venatica. She felt Lion-O's hand drift to the small of her back to offer encouragement, and it gave her the strength to reach forward and accept the cheetah's gift.

"Thank you for your generosity," she managed to choke out in a voice that was only slightly shaky.

Venatica stood. "You, Cheetara of Thundera, do not realize how strong you are."

She shook her head emphatically. "I'm not strong."

"Our evil king had to drug you in order to overpower you. That in itself speaks volumes. We also understand that you were able to defend Lord Lion-O from Velox's bodyguard who had been specially trained in hand-to-hand combat. You are a strong woman and over time you will come to see just how strong you really are."

Cheetara leaned against Lion-O without even realizing she was doing it as she mulled over Venatica's words and studied the golden arm circlet in her hands. "Thank you for the gift," she said softly.

"You are most welcome and deserving," Venatica replied with a nod. "Wear it as a symbol of your survival and the adversity you have overcome."

She turned to Lion-O. "Will you help me put it on?"

He took the golden band from her trembling hands and unhooked the clasp, gently securing it around her left arm. "Perfect," he smiled. "And you have overcome whether you realize it yet or not." He slipped his hands down to give both of hers a gentle squeeze before releasing them.

Saya pulled on her mother's arm. "Can I see?" she asked.

Lion-O scooped her up and held her on his hip so she could finger the band on her mother's upper arm. "Pretty," she breathed. "These are nice cheetahs, Momma."

"Yes, Saya," Cheetara replied, her gaze straying to the delegation from the cheetah clan. She rolled her bottom lip nervously between her teeth and realized she was no longer trembling. As long as she was here with Lion-O and the clerics she wasn't frightened. These men couldn't hurt her and they didn't seem to mean her any harm.

Her gaze snagged on Lion-O's chief advisor, Patagon. He frowned unhappily at her before turning away. She made a mental note to ask Lion-O about him later.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur of business. Cook prepared a huge dinner party in honor of the delegation from the cheetah clan. Then Cheetara helped Saya with her homework and bathed her. Lion-O offered to read the child a bedtime story so that Cheetara could take her own shower, and she readily agreed. She was exhausted from the emotional stress of the afternoon.

Firelight flickered on the walls and warmed Saya's small, cozy room. Lion-O lounged on the plush bed propped on one elbow as Saya cuddled next to him with her favorite picture book of animals open on her lap.

She chatted happily to the lion king for several minutes about her favorite animals before falling silent.

Lion-O tenderly brushed her blonde hair back from her face. He loved this little girl so much; she had wormed her way right into the depths of his heart. "What's bothering you, Saya?" he asked quietly.

"Lion-O," she began, looking up at him with solemn eyes, "when will Momma get better?" Worry furrowed her forehead and she anxiously picked at the corner of the book in her lap.

Lion-O thought for a moment before answering. "Saya," he finally said, "when a person gets hurt in the way the bad cheetah king hurt your momma it takes a long time to get well."

"How long?" Saya pressed.

The lion sighed. "I don't know exactly, but your mom is a very strong woman and she will get better. She's already getting better." He thought of the smile that had graced her face today and his stomach gave a gentle flop.

"Why did the bad king hurt Momma?" she asked softly as if she really wasn't sure she wanted an answer.

Lion-O leaned over to place a kiss on the crown of her blonde head. "Because he was a selfish man who only cared about himself."

Saya closed her book and hugged it to her chest as she mulled over the lion's words. "How can we help Momma feel better?" she asked.

Lion-O considered her question. "By doing little things that we know make her happy or by keeping her company when she's lonely."

"Like when you bring her flowers that make her smile and when you sleep with her in bed at night so she won't have bad dreams?" Saya looked up at him expectantly.

Lion-O tapped the tip of the child's nose. "Exactly," he replied with a smile.

"What are you still doing up, Saya?" Cheetara asked as she padded into her daughter's bedroom dressed in a robe that was cinched tightly around her waist and the collar was pulled around her neck so that barely any of her body was visible at all.

Lion-O's chest ached with sadness at the thought of this beautiful woman hiding herself because she didn't want to draw any attention to her body or entice anyone else to hurt her again. He forced those thoughts away and smiled at the woman he loved more than life itself.

"I was just talkin' to Lion-O, Momma," Saya sighed.

Cheetara climbed on the bed and sat next to her five-year-old. "What are you reading?"

"My animal book," Saya replied, holding it out for her mother to see.

"One of your favorites," Cheetara smiled, "but I think it's time to go to sleep."

"Will you stay with me, Momma, until I fall asleep and Lion-O, too?" Saya looked hopefully between the two adults.

"Of course we will," Lion-O replied, grinning as Saya shifted positions so that she was cuddled against Cheetara's side.

With Cheetara stroking her daughter's hair with tender fingers, it didn't take Saya long to fall asleep.

Lion-O watched the cheetahs as a smile played around his lips. "She looks so much like you," Lion-O murmured.

"Yes," Cheetara answered, "but she gets her boundless energy from her father." The cheetah's voice was tinged with sadness.

"Tell me about Jubal," Lion-O asked hesitantly, "if it's not too painful."

Cheetara tipped her head to the side and offered the lion king a small smile. "I still miss him and I will always love him, but the pain as not as raw as it once was. I'd like to tell you about him." She twisted a strand of Saya's blonde hair around her finger as she continued to speak.

"Jubal was very tall and handsome, a real charmer. He had an easy laugh and he knew just what to say to get me flustered."

Lion-O grinned at the thought of Cheetara blushing and stammering. A hard knot of jealousy settled in the pit of his stomach as he realized how much Cheetara must have loved her Jubal; he could hear the affection for him in her voice. He tamped his feelings down with determination.

Staring down at her daughter, Cheetara continued. "Saya has his laugh and his freckles sprinkled across her nose." A sigh rose from deep in her chest. "I thought I would be with him forever and that together we would face anything and win. I was so wrong, so very wrong." She looked up at Lion-O sadly.

"I'm sorry I brought up bad memories," Lion-O apologized, reaching out to tenderly thumb a tear off of her cheek.

She reached up to clasp his hand and held it cupped against her face. "No, I wanted to tell you about him," she replied as she offered him a shaky smile. She looked down at her daughter. "I think she's sleeping pretty soundly. Maybe we can slip out of bed without waking her up."

It took some careful maneuvering, but both the lion and the cheetah were able to extract themselves from Saya's bed while the child continued to sleep soundly. Cheetara stifled a yawn as Lion-O followed her into the hallway.

"Ready for bed?" Lion-O asked as they entered his suite, a room he had shared with her every night since Velox's death.

Cheetara nodded. "Yes, I think so." She tugged back the covers and slid between the fresh, crisp sheets on the bed.

Lion-O tugged off his shirt and tossed it onto the chair in the corner, unaware of the way Cheetara's eyes traced the sculpted muscles of his back. He climbed into bed and doused the lights, the room's only illumination the roaring fire in the fireplace across the room. He scooted across the sheets until he was able to spoon behind Cheetara and wrap her securely in his arms; this was the way they slept every night.

"Goodnight," she sighed, grateful for the safe, protected feeling she had as the lion's arms wrapped around her.

"'Night," he replied as he pressed a kiss into her blonde hair and breathed deeply of her unique scent. It wasn't long before her breathing evened out and she was asleep in his arms. Lion-O lay awake a while longer enjoying the highlights the fire cast over the cheetah's body. It was a long time before he was able to join her in slumber.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own ThunderCats.

Thank you, bronwynn, for being such an awesome friend and beta. I couldn't do this without you!

A Matter of Trust

Chapter 10

Lion-O felt the eyes of all of the council members on him and he fought the urge to shift uncomfortably in his seat. He knew what was coming next, and he was prepared for the onslaught. He stiffened his shoulders as he met his chief advisor's gaze.

Patagon, the regal tan cougar, frowned at his king. "Lord Lion-O, it is imperative that you choose a wife and produce an heir. You have waited much longer than you should have."

Lion-O watched as the others around the table nodded in agreement. He suppressed a growl deep in his throat and stayed silent.

Patagon continued, "Although Cheetara is a former cleric and defender of the royal house, she is not a suitable match for the Lord of the ThunderCats. It would be wise of you to begin to distance yourself from her and find someone capable of producing an heir for the royal house of Thundera."

Lion-O stood proud and tall before leaning forward to brace his hands on the table before him. He bared his teeth and allowed a low, menacing growl to escape. "I've heard enough. You will not speak of Cheetara that way again," he decreed, his eyes sliding around the table to meet the gaze of each council member in attendance.

"I will not allow you to choose my wife for me. My heart belongs to Cheetara and no one else," Lion-O stated proudly, his glare daring any one of the men sitting round the table to challenge him. "You are profoundly mistaken if you think that by bullying me you can change who my heart has chosen."

"But Lord Lion-O," Patagon continued, "in her delicate state of mind how do you know she will ever be emotionally able to produce an heir for the kingdom?"

The lion king sighed, his heart heavy. "Patagon, I love Cheetara, and I love her daughter as my own. That's enough for me. I don't care if Cheetara is never able to fully bind our marriage. I love her."

The room was silent save for the snap of the fire in the fireplace against the wall. Lion-O speared Patagon with a steady gaze one last time. "This meeting is adjourned."

Cheetara stood just outside the council room door. She hadn't meant to overhear. She was looking for Saya and Kit and had thought that maybe they were with Lion-O. Instead, she'd heard an earful. Lion-O was in love with her. He had implied that he wanted her to be his queen. Her stomach felt all jumbled inside as she scurried back down the hall to her room.

Climbing onto her bed, she pressed her face into the coolness of the pillow as her mind whirled. Lion-O loved her. He stood up to his council for her. He wanted to marry her even if she could never bring herself to consummate their marriage. Rolling onto her back, Cheetara stared up at the ceiling as her thoughts tumbled over one another. She realized how much Lion-O had gone through over the past months as he'd tried to help her get her life back together. He had even admitted today to loving Saya as his own. The thought made her stomach do a summersault.

Rising and moving to the window, Cheetara found the object of her thoughts in the courtyard below with her daughter. He chased the little girl around and let her dart away from him at the last moment, Saya's childish laughter floating through the air.

She loved this man with all her heart, she realized. Cheetara wrapped her arms around herself. Could she do it? Could she begin to live again because he loved her so much? Rubbing her arms, she stayed in the window a long time watching the lion king play with her five-year-old daughter.

Lion-O stood in the quiet of the room after the council members filed out, his heart pounding in his chest as he stared down at the shiny oak table. He sucked in several cleansing breaths and tried to get his anger under control without much success.

The sound of a chair scuffing across the floor made him look up. He found his brother standing there studying him in the silence.

Tygra hooked an eyebrow upward. "I'm proud of you, Little Brother, for taking a stand on this."

"I know I'm doing the right thing, Tygra," Lion-O sighed, straightening. "Cheetara will be a much better queen than any spoiled daughter of some aristocrat. She deserves better than the way they're treating her." The lion ran a frustrated hand through his red mane and sighed as he began pacing the floor with nervous energy.

"Yes, she does," Tygra agreed. "You've helped her so much, Lion-O. She wouldn't be where she is without you."

"And I wouldn't be who I am without her," the lion asserted. "She is an amazing woman, Tygra, but she can't see it. She feels humiliated and unworthy. Cheetara doesn't realize how beautiful she is both inside and out. She's smart and compassionate; she puts her love for her daughter above everything else. Look how much of what happened with Velox she's overcome in the months that she's been here. How do I make her see how special she is, Tygra?" Lion-O's blue eyes stared imploringly at his big brother.

Tygra clapped Lion-O on the shoulder. "You will figure out a way, Lion-O, and I think you've made more progress than you realize. I can see the love and the trust in her eyes when she looks it you even though it's overshadowed by pain and embarrassment at the moment. She's going to be okay. You will see to that, and don't worry about the council. Keep doing what you're doing and they will come around; I have your back just in case they don't."

Lion-O managed a small smile at his brother. "Thank you, Tygra. Your support means a lot to me."

"Anytime, Little Brother. Anytime."

Cheetara was curled in an overstuffed chair in the palace library with Snarf resting on the floor at her feet. The little creature looked up as Patagon, Lion-O's chief advisor, entered the room. Snarf quickly scampered to his feet and moved closer to the door.

The tall, intimidating cougar cleared his throat as he noticed the cheetah tense before him and set her book aside. Trying to appear nonthreatening, he took one of the chairs opposite her. If he played his cards right, he should be able to turn the situation with Cheetara and Lion-O in the council's favor.

Cheetara felt her muscles tighten as Patagon moved closer and claimed the chair facing hers. She noticed Snarf slip out of the door quietly and regretted that now she was completely alone with the advisor. The thought made her stomach flutter with nerves and she placed her hands on the arms of the chair ready to make a quick escape if need be.

"How are you feeling, Cheetara?" the cougar asked dutifully.

"Very well, thank you," the cheetah replied as she tried to figure out why Patagon would seek her out.

"I'm glad to hear that," he said with a forced smile, his expression putting Cheetara on edge.

"What is it that you need from me?" she asked softly.

"Cheetara, I don't want to hurt you, but this is for Lion-O's good."

She frowned. "What is?"

"Lord Lion-O needs to produce an heir to continue the royal bloodline. No woman is going to be interested in him as long as he is always around you. I'm sorry; I don't mean to be harsh, but Thundera needs a woman who's not afraid to mate with her husband and produce an heir."

A roar in the doorway made Cheetara leap out of her chair and back towards the wall defensively. Lion-O stood there with Snarf at his feet. "How dare you?" he snarled as his blue eyes flashed with anger. "How dare you say that to her?"

Patagon looked alarmed and backed up, his hands before him in a peaceful gesture. "Lord Lion-O," he stammered, "I only said it with your best interest in mind."

"Explain to me how hurting Cheetara is in my best interest?" he growled. "Get out of my sight before I do something I regret."

Patagon, looking truly alarmed at the king's words, stumbled out into the hallway.

The lion king turned toward the cheetah that stood back in the shadows. "I'm sorry, Cheetara." He couldn't tear his gaze from her luminous wide eyes and her trembling slender shoulders. "I frightened you," he stated.

"It's – it's okay," she managed.

Lion-O held out his hand toward her. It took a moment for her to respond, but she finally placed her hand in his and let him lead her back over to the chairs. Once they were both seated he continued. "The council is pressuring me to find a wife. They want an heir. I'm sorry you've been caught in the middle of all of this."

She shook her head. "It's okay, Lion-O. I understand; it's not your fault."

"Do you still want to go for a ride later?" he asked hopefully.

The cheetah tucked her hair behind her ear. "I think I'm going to pass tonight; I'm feeling rather tired."

Lion-O frowned. "Cheetara," he began, unsure of what to say next.

"I'm sure Saya would love to go with you," she offered.

"Please, don't let Patagon get to you," he pleaded as worry unfurled in his gut.

"I'm just tired," she said softly hoping that he would believe her. She didn't feel like arguing her case with him tonight.

"Okay," he finally replied deciding not to press the issue. "I'll go find Saya." A frown tugged at the corners of his mouth as he left the cheetah alone with Snarf.

Cheetara meandered to the window and looked out over the city deep in thought. Lion-O was willing to give it all up for her and face strong opposition from his council and his people. With a sigh she stood and returned to her room, all interest in her book forgotten. She had a lot of thinking to do.

Kit found her there later curled on her bed with her blanket drawn up to her chin. "Cheetara, are you all right?" she asked worriedly.

The cheetah sat up and leaned against the headboard as she drew her knees to her chest. "I'm hurting Lion-O."

Kit's brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"The council wants Lion-O to find a wife. He told them that he wants me even if I can never produce an heir for him. I'm holding him back, Kit." Cheetara's voice broke a bit on the younger cat's name.

"No, Cheetara, no, no, no, Lion-O would never think that."

"He's too nice to say it, but it's true." Cheetara wiped at her eyes. "I have to leave, Kit. It's what's best for Lion-O."

"But Cheetara, he loves you," the young cleric protested.

"Sometimes love isn't enough, Kit." Cheetara tossed back the covers and moved to the closet, shivering at the thought of leaving the safety of the palace and Lion-O's watchful eyes and warm arms. How she would ever sleep at night without him she didn't know.

"And Saya, she's close to Lion-O," Kit protested.

Cheetara flipped through the clothes in the closet as she considered her daughter. Saya would be devastated to leave the lion king and Thundera behind, but she would be okay. She would have to be. Lion-O deserved to have the best life had to offer, and he wouldn't find it if she stayed in Thundera.

Saya sat in front of Lion-O in the saddle chatting happily as the horse meandered along the river. "Lion-O, why didn't Momma come with us?"

"She was too tired tonight," Lion-O replied as his stomach clenched with worry. Patagon's words had hit a nerve with Cheetara, and he wasn't quite sure what to do about it.

"Maybe she can ride with us tomorrow. Then we can have a race, me and Momma against you." Saya laughed and covered her rosebud mouth with her tiny hands.

Lion-O stroked a hand over her blonde hair. "That would be fun, wouldn't it?"

The little girl nodded and giggled. "Me and Momma would win," she added.

"Are you calling me slow?" Lion-O teased, gently tickling the little girl's side.

Saya squealed with laughter tried to tickle him back. Lion-O adored this little girl. He hugged her close. "Let's get back and check on your momma."

"Okay, Lion-O," she replied, snuggling back against him as he whirled his mount back toward Thundera.

As they approached the stables, Lion-O saw Kit waiting for them and he knew something wasn't right. He slid down from the mount and reached for Saya. He kissed her cheek and placed her on the ground. "Go to the kitchen and tell Cook I said to please fix you a snack."

Saya looked back and forth between Lion-O and Kit. She seemed to sense something was up because she nodded and turned, skipping toward the palace.

"What's wrong?" Lion-O asked as soon as the little girl was out of ear-shot.

"Cheetara is talking about leaving Thundera," Kit told him hurrying to his side as he handed the reins off to a stable hand.

"Leaving?" Lion-O asked, alarmed.

The young cleric nodded. "I don't know what happened. Something about the council."

Lion-O sighed. "Patagon. He cornered her after the council meeting today and said something about her never being able to produce an heir for my family line."

Kit's eyes widened. "She thinks you're better off without her here. I tried to reason with her, but she'd already made up her mind."

Agitated, Lion-O scrubbed his fingers through his red hair. "I'll go talk to her."

Kit shook her head. "Good luck; she's already got her mind set on leaving."

Lion-O found himself hurrying up to the palace, his heart thudding in his chest. Cheetara couldn't leave, not again. He felt sick to his stomach at the thought of losing both her and Saya.

He knocked on the door of the suite they shared and called out, "It's me," before entering. He found Cheetara folding clothes solemnly on the bed.

He shut the door behind him and moved slowly into the room. "Kit said you were thinking of leaving."

She nodded, but didn't look up at him. "I thought I'd get some packing done tonight."

He moved to her side and took her hand. "Come sit with me for a minute," he encouraged.

She sighed and nodded again, still not looking at him. They took chairs next to one another in front of the fire.

"Mind telling me why you're running?" he asked softly.

Her crimson eyes snapped up to his azure gaze. "I'm not running," she replied.

Lion-O quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Lion-O," she sighed, "as long as Saya and I are here, we're holding you back."

The lion king frowned in confusion. "How are you holding me back?"

She picked at imaginary lint on her pants. "As long as we are here, you won't marry and have the life you deserve."

Lion-O blinked and searched for the words that would convince her that she was wrong. "Cheetara, it's not like that at all."

"Of course it is, Lion-O." She stood and moved to stand before her king. "I am so grateful for everything you have done for me and for Saya. You mean so much to me and there's no way I want to keep you from what you deserve."

"But you're not," he protested.

"I've made up my mind. I have to do this." She crossed her arms over her chest and moved back to the bed and her clothes.

"But what about Saya?" Lion-O sputtered.

"It will be hard at first," Cheetara admitted.

"Then stay!" Lion-O grumbled. "There's no need to leave; I want you and Saya here with me."

"I know you do," Cheetara sighed. It would be so easy to give in, but because she cared for Lion-O she wouldn't. "I need to finish packing. Where's Saya?"

"I sent her to the kitchen for a snack," Lion-O replied.

"Could you check on her for me?" she asked softly.

He nodded. "Sure."

Cheetara could tell he was frustrated by the way he ran his hand through his hair. She bit her lip as she noticed the droop of his shoulders as he walked through the door.

Lion-O found he had a lump in his throat at the sight of Saya's happy face as she perched at the table eating cookies. Chocolate was smeared around her mouth. Lion-O snapped up a napkin and wiped her face. "Your momma is looking for you," he told her.

"Okay, Lion-O," she grinned as she scooped up her plate and glass and carried them to the sink before thanking Cook for the snack.

Lion-O watched her proudly with an ache in his heart. He would miss this little girl. As she passed by him, he scooped her into his arms and held her close.

She wrapped her thin little arms around his neck. "I love you, Lion-O," she whispered before placing a kiss on his cheek.

Emotion clogged his throat and he tightened his arms around her before placing a kiss in her blonde hair. "I love you, too, Sweet Girl. Now get on up to your mom." He placed her on the floor and watched her scamper up the stairs.

Nerves churned in his gut and Lion-O found that he couldn't bear to go upstairs to that room and listen to Cheetara tell her daughter they were leaving. Where would they go? Who would hold his cheetah at night when she had one of her nightmares? He found himself heading upstairs to the empty throne room, needing someplace quiet to think where he wouldn't be interrupted.

Just before he made it to the door, Tygra stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong, Little Brother?" the handsome tiger asked.

Lion-O jumped. "What are you doing sneaking up on me?"

Tygra smirked. "I've been calling your name all the way down the hall. What's wrong?"

Lion-O sighed. He knew Tygra wouldn't let up until he told him the problem. "Come in here where we have some privacy," he said as he led the way into the throne room.

As soon as the door was shut behind them, Tygra fixed his brother with a pointed glare. "No more stalling. What's wrong?"

Lion-O sucked in a deep breath. "Cheetara is leaving."

Tygra's eyes widened in surprise. "What happened?" he asked incredulously.

"Patagon," Lion-O spat venomously.

"Have you talked to her?" Tygra asked carefully.

"I tried; she wouldn't listen. She's dead set on leaving because she thinks she's holding me back from marrying and producing an heir." Lion-O began to pace back and forth. "I don't want anyone but her, Tygra. There will never be anyone else for me. I don't care if we never consummate our marriage. She's the one I want to spend my life with."

"Then we need to stop her," Tygra stated.

"I tried," Lion-O groaned miserably.

"Let me talk to her," the tiger grinned. "Watch a master at work."

Lion-O groaned again, but grasped onto the hope that his brother would be able to talk some sense into the fleeing cheetah.

Cheetara forced a smile as Saya burst into the room. "I had cookies," she blurted happily. Her eyes scanned the clothes on the bed. "Why are you getting all the clothes out?"

Cheetara swallowed hard and found she didn't know how to tell her daughter they were leaving. It would break Saya's heart.

A knock sounded on the door and at first she thought it was Lion-O. When he didn't call out and enter, she realized her mistake. "Who is it?"

"Tygra. Can I come in?"

Saya bounced to the door and let him in. He lifted her for a quick hug. "Can you go play in your room for a few minutes while I talk to Momma?" he asked her.

She nodded. "'Kay, Uncle Tygra." He poked his head out of the door and watched her disappear into her room and shut the door.

"So, Lion-O tells me you're leaving," he began without preamble.

Cheetara sighed and dropped the shirt she was folding. It was just like Tygra to get right to the point. "Yes, I'm leaving."

"Mind telling me why?" he asked.

"You know that as long as I'm here, Lion-O won't marry and Thundera needs an heir." She wrapped her arms around herself in a hug.

"Do you know why he won't marry?" Tygra asked, his voice gentle.

"Tygra, he's sleeping in a bed with me every night and watching my daughter during the day. What woman would really let that go on? I'm holding him back."

"That's not it," the handsome tiger pointed out. "He's in love with you, Cheetara. You're the one he wants to marry. If he has an heir it will be with you and only you."

Cheetara looked startled at his words. "But, what if I can't, what if I never…" she trailed off.

"He doesn't care, Cheetara. He loves you with everything that he is. If you leave here again, it will hurt him deeply. It's not just you he loves. Saya means a lot to him; he sees her as his own."

Silent tears began to track down Cheetara's cheeks. "But I can't be with the Lord of the ThunderCats after what happened to me. I'm not good enough."

Tygra bared his teeth at her. "How can you say that, Cheetara? None of us see you that way. You can't see how strong and amazing you really are, can you?"

She stared at him with wide ruby eyes before wiping at her tears. "I feel so used and dirty."

Tygra shook his head. "You are neither one of those things, and Lion-O would like nothing more than to spend the rest of his life proving that to you."

"Do you really think so?" she choked out.

Tygra nodded. "I just spoke to him. He's very upset. If you leave, you're hurting him, and he doesn't deserve that. Ignore Patagon. He thinks he should be the one ruling Thundera. I don't think Lion-O will keep him as an advisor after this, and I will fully support him in that."

"Where's Lion-O now?" Cheetara asked softly.

"In the throne room moping," Tygra replied.

"Can you keep an eye on Saya while I go talk to him?" she queried.

"Sure," Tygra agreed easily, a grin on his face. He watched Cheetara leave and whispered under his breath, "Yup, I'm the master."

Lion-O stood at the window watching as rain began to slant against the pane. The weather matched his mood. He heard the door behind him open and assumed it was his brother returning after an unsuccessful conversation.

"Lion-O?" Cheetara's soft voice drifted through the darkness and he whirled around to see her standing there with her hands clasped nervously in front of her.

The only sound in the room was that of the rain splattering against the window. She padded forward quietly to join him at the window. "Tygra came to see me. He said he talked to you."

Lion-O remained silent. He was at a loss for words, but his ears lowered in submission and sadness as he stared at the beautiful cheetah before him. He dreaded saying goodbye.

"I need to know what you see when you look at me," she began in a quivering voice.

The lion king swallowed hard and took a step forward reaching out to cup her face in his large hands. "You really want to know what I see?"

She nodded. "I do."

"You're beautiful, absolutely beautiful both inside and out," he replied honestly. "I don't see a victim when I look at you. You're not dirty or used; you have no reason to be embarrassed. You are a survivor."

He watched as tears pooled in her eyes and he leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I'm not marrying anyone the council chooses, Cheetara. I've already made my choice and I'll wait no matter how long it takes."

"But what if…what if…"

"Then Tygra can produce an heir," he replied without hesitation.

Cheetara's face crumpled and she pressed herself against his chest. Lion-O's arms wrapped snuggly around her, his fingers tangling in her blonde hair. "I don't feel worthy."

"It's going to take time," the lion king reassured her. "And we have plenty of time." He waited a moment before asking, "So you'll stay?"

She nodded against him. "I'll stay."

Silent tears streamed down her cheeks as she allowed her lion to hold her tightly. They stayed that way for a long time in silence listening to the storm rage outside.

The days passed with nothing more being said. Lion-O didn't bring up his feelings again. It was hard, but he was determined not to pressure Cheetara into anything she wasn't ready for.

Lion-O had spent the morning in his small office trying to get some paperwork completed. He looked up from the map before him at the sound of his name being called. His mouth dropped open slightly at the sight of Cheetara standing in his doorway dressed in one of the long sundresses he'd had made for her hoping to tempt her out of wearing long pants and long sleeves, a brick red one with a tie that accented her narrow waist. Her long blonde tresses spilled freely over her shoulders. She had her shoulders hunched nervously and her arms crossed over her chest, but this was the first time she'd been out her bulky clothes since her arrival at the palace. She worried her lower lip with her teeth, but met the lion king's gaze shyly. She was absolutely stunning.

Lion-O swallowed hard and stood, his blue eyes wide as his ears lowered. He walked forward and smiled tenderly. "Hey. I see you are wearing one of your new dresses," he began as he wondered what had brought this about. Cheetara had never initiated any outing; he always planned them and encouraged her to go along.

She nodded. "I thought - I thought that maybe we could, um, go eat - on a picnic." The cheetah shifted her feet anxiously as she waited for his answer. "I made sandwiches."

Lion-O's heart sped up in his chest and a grin bloomed on his face. This woman was amazing. "I would like that," he said. "Just let me put these maps away."

Cheetara nodded and tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear before once again crossing her arms over her chest.

Lion-O hurriedly rolled the maps and shoved them into a drawer. He didn't want Cheetara to change her mind. "I'm ready," he announced, smiling up into her thin face.

Saya suddenly arrived at her mother's side bouncing up and down happily. "Did he say yes, Momma? Can we go on a picnic?"

Lion-O's stomach plummeted with disappointment. As much as he loved Saya, he had hoped to have Cheetara to himself all afternoon. He watched as Cheetara turned to Saya, her expression full of love for her daughter.

"Yes, my sweet girl, we are going on a picnic." A smile stretched on her face that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Saya twirled around and grabbed Lion-O's hand. "Me and Momma went on a picnic once. They're lots of fun."

Lion-O smiled. "Yes, they are, Saya." He stepped out into the hallway to see a picnic basket sitting right outside of his door. Bending to lift it, he offered Cheetara his arm. "Where would you like to have our picnic?" he asked.

She tentatively linked her arm with his, basking in the warmth and assurance that radiated off him. "Perhaps some place away from a lot of people," she said softly.

Lion-O nodded. He wanted her to be able to relax and enjoy her afternoon. "Why not by the river where we take our rides?" he asked.

She nodded and gave him a small smile. "That sounds like a good idea."

With Saya dancing along in front of them, Lion-O led Cheetara out of the palace and down the river path. He watched as she kept her head down away from the stares of others. She hated being the center of attention, hated feeling like people were staring at her.

Lion-O sighed inwardly. Would she ever feel comfortable with others again? Would she ever get over her feelings of shame and embarrassment?

Cheetara sighed in relief as they left the crowd of Cats in Thundera behind and traveled down the dusty road. Lion-O noticed that her shoulders relaxed and that she didn't cower so much inside of herself when she was with him and her daughter. He was honored that she felt so comfortable around him.

Saya scampered around collecting shiny rocks and dropping them into her pocket. Her silky blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail and her crimson eyes glittered with happiness. "This is so much fun!" she laughed.

Cheetara felt guilt settle in her chest. Because of her own fears and insecurities, Saya's life had become a bit limited. She vowed to change that; she would get better for her daughter's sake.

Lion-O stopped and pointed to a shady spot next to the river. "What about right there?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Saya chirped. She eagerly helped Lion-O spread the blanket on the ground. "Momma, can I play before we eat?" she asked hopefully.

Once look into that hopeful face and Cheetara couldn't say no. "Okay, for a few minutes," she agreed.

Saya immediately hurried to the river's edge where she sat down and dipped her feet into the cool rippling water.

Lion-O studied Cheetara as she watched her daughter carefully. He could tell she had something on her mind, and he knew she would speak when she was ready. He didn't have long to wait.

Cheetara twisted a strand of her long blonde hair around her finger nervously and turned to look at him as a frown tugged at the corners of her mouth. "I need to thank you for everything you've done for me…us," she began.

"Cheetara," Lion-O breathed, "you don't need to thank me."

"But I do, Lion-O. I heard what your advisors said at the council meeting," she admitted, finally meeting his eyes. "I know they don't like you spending time with me; Patagon made that much clear." Her hands twisted nervously in her lap and she glanced over at Saya to see the child happily stringing flowers into a crown.

Lion-O sighed with regret. He hated that she had heard the ugly things said in that meeting.

"I'm so dirty, Lion-O," she choked out, wiping a tear from her cheek with a trembling hand. "How can you still say those things about me? How can you still want me?" She had to know. "I've been thinking about it ever since our talk in the throne room."

"Cheetara," Lion-O breathed, turning toward her on the blanket and reaching out slowly to take her hands in his. She let him, and he squeezed them softly. "I'm not ashamed of you; quite the opposite is true. I'm very proud of you, and there is nothing dirty about you, NOTHING at all." He brought the fingers of her right hand to his lips for a gentle kiss.

Cheetara gasped softly, but didn't pull her hands away. "How can you say that?"

Lion-O shook his head. "Cheetara, when I look at you I don't see a woman who was kidnapped and raped. I see a gorgeous, strong woman who has overcome some of the most horrible adversity life has to offer. I mean look at everything you overcame just to come on a picnic today. Don't you see how amazing you are?" He would repeat his words a million times if that was what it took for her to believe them.

He cupped her cheeks gently and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. "That's my new goal in life," he whispered for her ears only. "I want to help you see what an incredible person you are instead of hiding behind the shame and embarrassment. I'm not ashamed of you; I am proud to have you by my side."

Tears filled Cheetara's crimson eyes and she fell into Lion-O's azure gaze.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured as his eyes dropped to her lips.

Cheetara swallowed hard as her heart thudded against the wall of her chest. Her breathing quickened and her palms were suddenly sweaty. He was going to kiss her. Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips.

"Momma! Lion-O! Look what I made!" Saya darted up and flopped down on the blanket beside them, a crown of purple flowers perched atop her head. "Now I can be a princess, Lion-O," she crowed. "Want me to make you a crown, too, Momma?"

Lion-O dropped his hands back into his lap as Cheetara turned her attention to her daughter. "After lunch, maybe," she choked out, her voice trembling slightly. She couldn't believe Lion-O had almost kissed her. Could he be right? Could she step away from her shame and find happiness again?

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own ThunderCats.

This chapter was co-written with bronwynn. Thanks for your help, my friend.

A Matter of Trust

Chapter 11

Lion-O kept Cheetara's hand clasped in his on the way back to the palace, the empty picnic basket clutched in his free hand. A wilting purple crown of flowers rested in Cheetara's blonde hair with her daughter skipping ahead sporting a smaller matching crown.

"I wish we didn't have to go back," Cheetara sighed. "It was nice out there, just us."

Lion-O squeezed her hand and slanted a smile in her direction. "Yes, it was. We have to do that more often, maybe even just the two of us sometimes when Saya is in school."

Cheetara's eyes widened a bit at his suggestion, but she kept silent unsure of what to say in return.

Lion-O grimaced at the sight of Patagon in the foyer of the palace as they entered into the coolness of the stone building. The man's days on the council were numbered if Lion-O had anything to say about it.

Saya was twirling around in front of them, her blonde hair flowing around her. She spotted Kit entering from a side door and ran to her friend, throwing her arms around the young cleric's waist. "Look at my crown, Kit. I'm a princess!" She pointed at Cheetara. "I made Momma one, too. Now she can be a queen."

Patagon stepped forward as a slight growl erupted from his throat. "It's not proper, Lord Lion-O. They're commoners. She's been tainted by another man."

Lion-O let go of Cheetara's hand and launched himself at Patagon. He pinned the man against the wall. "Don't you ever say that about her again." Spittle flew into the cougar's face causing him to flinch.

"I am only pointing out what's best for the crown, Lord Lion-O," the man sputtered.

"Your very narrow-minded view of what's best for the crown," Lion-O ground out through clenched teeth. "You're blind to what an amazing person Cheetara is, how strong and compassionate she is. She is exactly the type of woman Thundera needs for its queen."

"Momma," Saya whispered, leaving Kit to run to her mother's side. Kit crossed the foyer to stand next to Lion-O, her stance ready to lend assistance if the king needed it.

"Get out of my sight," Lion-O said as he tossed Patagon to the side. "I will convene a council meeting tonight to vote on your dismissal."

Patagon slunk away and the foyer fell silent. Saya clung to Cheetara's waist, frightened by Lion-O's outburst. Kit relaxed and looked back and forth between Lion-O and Cheetara.

The lion king turned toward his cheetah with concern glinting in his blue eyes. "Are you okay?"

She sucked in a slow breath. "Lion-O-," she began.

He shook his head and moved to stand in front of, his large hands cupping her face. "He's wrong, Cheetara. I promise you he's wrong." He pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. "Please don't run."

She blinked and placed her hands boldly against Lion-O's sides, Tygra's words from the several days ago about Lion-O's feeling for her ringing in her mind. "I'm not running anymore, Lion-O," she promised.

Saya crowded against Lion-O's leg. "Why was Patagon being mean to Momma?" she sniffled.

Lion-O lifted her onto his hip and slid his other arm around Cheetara's waist as he led her up the stairs. "He's not going to bother Momma anymore, Saya," Lion-O promised. "He is mad because he thinks I should be doing things differently."

"Oh," she said, her small fingers playing in his thick red hair.

"Don't worry, Saya," Cheetara soothed as she ran her fingers through her daughter's blonde hair. "It's okay."

"Lion-O, can we go to your room?" the five-year-old asked anxiously.

The lion king smiled knowing that's where Saya felt the safest. "Of course we can." He reached for Cheetara's hand and she twined her fingers with his willingly. He looked over his shoulder at Kit who trailed close behind them. "Could you summon the council for a meeting?"

She nodded. "I'll take care of it."

"Thank, Kit," he smiled.

Once they reached their room, Lion-O took Saya to the bathroom and sat her on the counter, helping her wash up. She yawned. "I'm tired." The little girl drooped forward against Lion-O's chest.

Cheetara moved to the lion's side, lifted her daughter, and carried her to bed. "You have time to take a little nap before dinner."

"Okay," Saya yawned as she snuggled on her mother's bed.

Cheetara brushed her daughter's blonde hair back from her face and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"Love you, too, Momma," the little girl mumbled sleepily. "And Lion-O," she added as her eyelashes brushed against her cheeks in slumber.

Cheetara stood and found Lion-O standing nervously behind her. "Are you okay?" he asked again.

A small smile curved her lips. "Lion-O, I'll be here when you get back from the council meeting. I'm not running anymore. No matter what I think about myself, you have faith in me. I don't want to hurt you, so I won't leave. You have my word." She stepped forward and slid her arms around his waist laying her head against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

His arms slid around her as he reveled in her warmth. "I know you'll be here when I get back," he assured her. "I'm so angry at Patagon. I know his words hurt you."

"They did hurt, but he didn't say anything I don't think about myself." She clenched her eyes shut as tears threatened to fall.

Lion-O tightened his arms around her. "You may think those things, but they aren't true. Nothing I say is going to persuade you otherwise tonight, but I'm not giving up." He stepped back and studied her face. "I'll be back after the meeting. It may run late."

She nodded. "I'll be okay."

He reached out to cup her cheek. "Send Kit for me if you need me."

"I will," she replied. "Thank you, Lion-O." His eyes strayed to her lips and she thought for a moment that he was going to kiss her. Her stomach flipped and her hands were suddenly clammy. Instead, he turned and left after tossing her a small wave.

Cheetara sighed and glanced at her daughter. Saya slept peacefully, her little hands tucked beneath her chin.

The hours passed slowly. Saya woke up and they ate dinner. Cheetara bathed her daughter and readied her for bed. She read her a bedtime story and tucked her in.

Saya whined for Lion-O. "I want Lion-O, Momma. He always reads me a story."

"I know," Cheetara soothed. "He is still in his meeting. "

"I miss him," the little girl whimpered.

"I know you do, Sweet Girl." Cheetara tucked the blankets under her daughter's chin.

"Will Patagon hurt him at the meeting?" Saya asked worriedly.

"No, Saya. Uncle Tygra is there and some of the clerics as well. No one will hurt Lion-O."

"Good," the little girl yawned. "Uncle Tygra will keep him safe."

"Yes," Cheetara agreed. "He will." She stayed with Saya until the child finally dropped off to sleep. Then she slipped back to the room she shared with Lion-O.

After taking a quick shower, she dressed in Lion-O's sleep pants and shirt. She felt closer to him when she wore them. Moving to the window she peered out into the darkness. It was Thundera's rainy season and raindrops pattered against the glass. She sighed and wondered how the meeting was going. She didn't want Lion-O to go through any trouble on her behalf. She didn't know how long she stood there gazing out into the night. Finally, she shivered in the evening's chill and threw another log on the fire before climbing under the covers.

She closed her eyes, but sleep eluded her. Cheetara had promised Lion-O she wouldn't leave, but the guilt of all the problems she was causing him ate at her. Guilt seemed to be a constant companion these days. She tossed and turned restlessly until Lion-O finally returned in the wee hours of the morning.

He quickly changed into his sleep pants and slid between the covers.

Cheetara immediately turned to face him. "How did it go?"

Lion-O reached for her and pulled her against his chest. She curled against him, her fingers tracing patterns over the light fur covering his stomach.

"Patagon is off the council. Tygra stood staunchly with me and the others eventually saw Patagon's true colors as the evening wore on. Patagon is too judgmental and harsh for his own good."

Lion-O's hand splayed protectively over Cheetara's back. "I'm sorry he hurt you. I'm sorry I ever allowed him to be on my council."

Cheetara propped herself on her elbow. She could barely see Lion-O's face in the light from the dying fire. "It's not your fault, Lion-O. If anything, it's mine. I feel so guilty for bringing all of this on you."

Lion-O sighed and tucked her blonde hair behind her ear before tracing his finger down her jaw line. "I know you feel guilty, but none of this is your fault. Patagon is always looking for flaws. No woman would ever be perfect for me unless he chose her." He tugged her back down against him. "Saya will be up early. Let's get some rest."

She curled into his shoulder and felt his body relax beneath her. "I missed you," she murmured, surprising herself at the admission.

Lion-O's arm tightened around her. "I missed you, too." It took him a while to settle down enough to sleep. The meeting had been heated and Patagon had nearly launched himself across the table at Lion-O and Tygra at one point. Lion-O stroked his fingers through Cheetara's blonde locks and felt her slowly relax against him, her breathing becoming deep and even. The sun was rising before he was able to join her in slumber.

Saya crawled in bed between them the next morning. "Are you okay, Lion-O?" she asked, patting the lion's face to wake him up.

He blinked his sleepy blue eyes at her. "I'm okay, Saya," he answered in a voice rusty with sleep. "You're up early."

"I couldn't sleep. I was worried." Her lower lip protruded out in a pout.

Cheetara came to his rescue. She scooped her daughter into her arms. "You're coming with me, Saya. Lion-O needs to get some sleep. He was very late getting back last night."

"But Momma," the five-year-old whined.

"No buts, Saya," Cheetara said firmly. "Give Lion-O a kiss and then we're going back to your room."

The little girl sighed, but obeyed her mother and planted a noisy kiss on Lion-O's cheek. "Bye, Lion-O," she grouched.

"I'll see you in a little while, Saya," he promised, exchanging an amused glance with Cheetara over the child's head.

Cheetara kept her daughter entertained all morning, but when Lion-O finally made an appearance just before lunch Saya was overjoyed.

"Lion-O, you're awake!" she squealed.

He lifted the little girl into his arms for a hug. "I'm hungry," he told her. "Would you and your momma like to get lunch with me?"

Saya's head bobbed up and down in a nod. "Yes, please," she replied. Then she turned toward Cheetara. "Can we, Momma?"

The cheetah smiled. "Of course we can."

Lion-O put Saya down, but the child clung to his hand. She reached for her mother with her other hand and swung between the two adults on the way to the dining room.

After lunch, they took Saya for a walk in the gardens where Lion-O picked Cheetara a beautiful bouquet of flowers for their room. "They're beautiful," she breathed, a true smile wreathing her face.

"Let's go for a ride this afternoon," Lion-O suggested when Saya skipped ahead out of earshot, "just the two of us."

Cheetara looked up at him, her crimson eyes full of questions. "Okay," she answered without hesitation. They returned to their suite to put the flowers in a vase. Then they dropped Saya off with Kit. The little girl pouted, but Lion-O promised to read with her when they returned to the palace.

Lion-O and Cheetara ambled to the stables where Toby saddled their favorite mounts. "It looks as though a storm is coming, Lion-O," Cheetara mentioned. "Maybe we should hold off for tonight?"

"Nah, we'll make it back in time. We'll only go for a short ride," he countered and flashed his ocean blue eyes at her.

"All right, we'd better get going then," the cheetah relented.

As they got closer to the forest, the sky darkened drastically and lightening flashed in the sky.

"We should head back so we can stay dry," the red-haired lion suggested. The cheetah smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I'll race you," she said as she urged her mount into a run.

"Hey!" Lion-O called, laughing as he prompted his mount to do the same in an attempt to catch up to her.

The heavens opened up with a vengeance as they rode toward the stables. Lion-O squinted in an attempt to see through the pelting drops and realized that they were still some distance from shelter.

"We better just stop here and wait the storm out. We can probably get some shelter under the overhang from some of the trees," he called to her, thankful that the lightning had at least stopped.

"All right," Cheetara said with a raised voice so her companion would hear her over the noise of the storm.

Lion-O reached over and grabbed the reins for her mount and guided both animals to a patch of trees that were rooted closely together. He slid down from his mount and tethered the animals to a tree and then reached up to help Cheetara down. With her hand clasped tightly in his, he quickly ran into to the tight cluster of trees.

He immediately pulled Cheetara around so that her back was pressed against the tree and he was standing in front of her, hugging her against him as he attempted to keep her as protected from the storm as he could. No matter, they were soaked to the bone and their clothes and riding cloaks felt heavy against their skin, weighted down from all of the rainwater they had absorbed.

They were both breathing heavily and their hearts were pounding in unison. She snuggled against him and placed her hands against his chest as he wrapped his strong arms around her and held her close.

"We'll make it back in time, huh?" She giggled against his chest as she shivered from the dampness.

He chuckled along with her but a flush came to his cheeks. "I'm sorry. I thought we would have time before the storm broke." He felt her shiver again and he moved his hand to wipe the soaked tangles of hair away from her cheek.

The cheetah felt him place a chaste kiss on the top of her head and she shifted in his embrace, allowing her to gaze up into his eyes.

Lion-O looked down at her and despite her soaked and shivering appearance she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon. He reached up to cup her cheek in his hand and found that he couldn't take his eyes off of hers.

Her body continued to reflexively shiver as she returned his gaze. She sensed confusion from him, hesitancy, doubt. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her, to finally express his feelings for her, but he was afraid he would scare her, cause her to distance herself from him, undo all of the progress she had made in her recovery.

Cheetara seemed to sense his internal struggle—his concern for her outweighing his desire. She reached her hands up and cupped his cheeks, her touch reassuring him as he slowly leaned down toward her.

He met her lips, kissed her lightly, carefully, tenderly. When they parted, he searched her eyes for a sign, clearly nervous that his actions had been premature.

He was beginning to worry that he had indeed made a mistake by kissing her, thinking he had moved too quickly, that she was not yet ready for anything physical. As his mind was racing he felt her shift again in his arms, felt her arms snake around his neck, tightening around him, pulling him closer.

And then she kissed him, moving her lips gently against his. Her kiss was warm and strong and timid all at the same moment. As their kiss deepened, both of them forgot that they were soaked to the bone and their shivering subsided as they were caught up in the warmth of each other.

After a long while, their lips parted and Lion-O rested his forehead against hers but they remained wrapped in each other's arms.

"I love you," he confessed, unable to keep his feelings from her any longer.

She smiled and took a deep breath in and out. "And I love you, Lion-O."

He leaned down to capture her lips once more with his and once again they got lost in each other, neither one noticing that the storm was waning.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Kudos to bronwynn! The first kiss part of the chapter was written by her. Yay!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own ThunderCats.

Thank you, bronwynn! You are incredible!

A Matter of Trust

Chapter 12

"I think the rain has stopped," Lion-O panted as he pulled away from Cheetara to catch his breath.

"Saya will be worried if we aren't back soon," the cheetah replied, reluctant to leave the solitude of their make-shift shelter. She hated to leave the warmth of Lion-O's strong arms and his silky smooth kisses behind.

He lowered his head to press a soft, gentle kiss to her lips. "I don't want to go back just yet," he purred.

Cheetara sighed against his lips. "I know."

They eventually untangled themselves from one another and moved toward the mounts, Cheetara's fingers twined intricately with Lion-O's. As the lion reached for the reins of Cheetara's animal, the creature side-stepped with a definite limp.

"What's wrong with her?" Cheetara asked, dropping Lion-O's hand as he knelt to inspect the animal's hoof.

"Looks like a stone bruise. You'll have to ride back with me." His blue eyes glinted at her full of mischief.

She smiled. "I suppose this one time it will be okay."

The happiness in her smile caused Lion-O's stomach to do summersaults. Her smile actually reached her eyes.

He tied her mount's reins around the saddle horn and then boosted her up into the saddle before climbing up behind her, his arms bracketing her with his strength. She leaned back into him, tensing as he brushed her blonde hair to the side and rained tender kisses down the slope of her neck.

He felt her stiffen and pulled away. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I shouldn't have-"

Cheetara cut him off, turning to look over her shoulder at him. "Don't be sorry, please," she asked him. "You just took me by surprise." She reached around to cup his cheek and bring his lips down to hers for a searching kiss.

Lion-O found himself breathing heavily and praying he didn't embarrass himself by the time she pulled away. He spurred their mount into motion down the trail back toward the city. Cheetara leaned back trustingly against his chest, her fingers threading over his on the reins.

Saya and Kit were splashing in muddle puddles in the stable yard waiting for them to return. The five-year-old darted toward them, but Kit caught her by the arm. "Wait until they dismount. You don't want to scare the animals," she cautioned.

Lion-O carefully lowered Cheetara to the ground and Saya threw herself around her mother's waist mud and all. "You're back!" she crowed with relief. Then she let go and backed up. "Ew, you're all wet."

"Lion-O and I got caught in the rain," Cheetara explained.

"Are you sure that's all that happened?" Kit queried, her brow raised in question. From Cheetara's swollen lips and mussed hair, she would have guessed something else entirely. Delight filled her as she watched Cheetara's cheeks flame with embarrassment. Something _had_ happened between her and Lion-O; she knew it!

Lion-O dismounted and handed the reins to Toby before turning to Saya. "Looks like you and Kit had fun," he commented taking in the girl's mud-spattered legs and dress.

The child danced around him. "We did, but now you can read me a story like you promised."

Lion-O chuckled. "After you have a bath, Saya."

The little cheetah frowned. "Do I have to?"

"Yes," Cheetara and Lion-O answered her emphatically.

"Thank you for watching her, Kit," Cheetara said to the teenager.

"You're welcome. Saya is my best buddy." Kit grinned at the little girl.

"Yup," Saya chorused. "Me and Kit are best friends."

Cheetara took her daughter's hand. "If you want Lion-O to read you that story, then we'd best give you a bath."

As her daughter played in the tub, Cheetara allowed her thoughts to wander back to the handsome lion and their afternoon together. Her lips still tingled from his warm kisses. She had wondered if she'd ever be able to let someone kiss her again, but with Lion-O there had been no question, no hesitation on her part. It had seemed natural, just an extension of their progressing relationship. Her mind drifted to the night ahead when Lion-O would hold her tightly against him as they slept. Awareness zipped down her spine and shock tumbled through her. She never thought she'd be able to feel this way about a man again.

"Momma." When she didn't respond, Saya patted her face with a wet hand. "Momma."

Cheetara snapped back to the present. "Yes, Saya, what is it?" she asked.

"I'm done. Can Lion-O read me my story now?"

Cheetara nodded and lifted her daughter out of the tub, grimacing at the feel of her own wet clothes chafing against her fur. It didn't take her long to dry and dress her daughter in the cub's favorite nightgown.

Lion-O appeared in the doorway and Saya ran to him. He lifted her for a big bear hug making the little girl squeal with delight. He had showered and his fur was still a bit damp in patches, his hair spiky from water, giving him an adorable little boy look. "Go take your shower and get out of those wet clothes," he instructed Cheetara. "I've got Saya."

The cheetah nodded. "Thank you," she told him as she rose to her feet from kneeling in the bathroom floor.

Unable to help himself, Lion-O stepped closer to place a hand on her hip and draw her nearer for a gentle kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed as his lips connected with hers.

Saya stared wide-eyed. "Lion-O," she gasped. "You kissed Momma."

He pulled away after chuckling against his cheetah's lips. "Yes, I did," he acknowledged. "I love your Momma." After giving Cheetara a wink, Lion-O carried Saya out of their bathroom and down the hall toward her own room.

He tucked her beneath the bedcovers and reached for her favorite book on the nightstand. She curled into his side and wrapped her small hands around his muscular forearms. "I love you, Lion-O," she sighed.

"I love you, too, Saya," he told her, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head as she nuzzled her cheek against the soft fur of his arm. He placed the book to the side and tugged the little girl into his lap so she was facing him. "I want to ask you something very important."

Saya's ruby eyes widened a bit and she nodded, her gaze never leaving Lion-O's.

"Would it be okay with you if I married your Momma?" he asked softly.

Saya squealed and threw her arms around his neck. "Then you would be my daddy!"

He chuckled. "Yes, I would be your daddy."

"Yes, Lion-O. I want you to marry Momma." Saya placed a kiss on his cheek before scooting off his lap and curling back into his side. "Can you read my story now?"

Lion-O tucked her hair behind her ear. "Don't say anything to Momma yet, Saya. I want it to be a surprise when I ask her."

The little girl studied him carefully before a smile curved her rosebud lips. "Okay, Lion-O." She was silent for a moment. "I can't wait to have a daddy. I've never had one before."

"Yes you have," he replied. "Your daddy died before you were born, but he was still and always will be your daddy. He would have loved you very much."

"I wish I could 'member him," she sighed.

"So do I," Lion-O answered as he tapped the tip of her nose with his finger, "but your momma can tell you all about him."

Saya yawned. "Will you read to me, Lion-O? I'm so sleepy."

The lion king cuddled the little cheetah girl close and read until her eyes drifted closed in slumber. Then he slipped out of bed and tucked the blankets snuggly around her before leaving the room to go back to his own suite.

He found Cheetara sitting on the bed in his sleep shirt and pants brushing her long blonde hair. He suddenly felt too warm and scratched at his red hair nervously. Cheetara turned and smiled up at him. "Is she asleep?"

"Yes," he answered clearing his throat. He found his feet carrying him forward toward the bed, her kiss a recent memory on his lips. Carefully, he took the brush from her hand and sank down on the bed behind her. "Let me," he murmured against the shell of her ear, feeling her tremble before him.

Gently, he tugged the hairbrush through her golden silky strands. "Your hair is so soft," he told her.

"Thank you," she whispered, turning to face him.

Lion-O let the hairbrush drop beside him on the bed and leaned forward gently touching his lips to hers. Cheetara responded to his kiss, her hands coming to rest against his chest. Lion-O cradled her face in his hands. "I love you," he murmured against her mouth.

"I love you," she breathed against him.

His hand slipped up to cup the back of her neck as he teased her lips with his mouth. Cheetara's arms crept upward, her hands tangling in his thick red mane. Finally, she pulled back breathless and rested her cheek against his chest. Lion-O held her close and rested his chin on the crown of her head.

"It's getting late," Cheetara murmured.

"I'll throw another log on the fire and then we can go to bed." Lion-O thought he might need a cold shower before he climbed between those sheets. In the past, it hadn't been a problem. Cheetara had been too scared and too emotionally unstable for him to even think of doing anything with her, but now, now it was another story entirely. Her kisses still burned his lips.

Lion-O cleared his throat after tossing a log on the fire. Cheetara slipped between the sheets and looked at him expectantly. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Lion-O wasn't quite sure how to answer her. Maybe their kisses weren't affecting her the same way. "I, uh, well…"

Suddenly, understanding dawned in her eyes. "Oh," she said, her crimson eyes growing wide as a blush stained her cheeks. Her fingers nervously fumbled with the sheets.

"I can sleep in the chair," Lion-O offered.

"Don't be silly, Lion-O," Cheetara chastised. "I'm not ready for anything other than what we've been doing, and I trust you."

Her words were all he needed to hear. Lion-O climbed between the crisp white sheets. Instead of spooning behind Cheetara, Lion-O lay flat on his back and the cheetah curled into his side, nuzzling his ear.

"You are my heart," he whispered into the semi-darkness. "I have loved you for years."

Tears burned the cheetah's eyes and she propped herself up on an elbow. "I didn't know."

"I was going to tell you when you returned from helping your friend, but you didn't come back. I had no idea that you were running from Velox."

Cheetara reached out to trace the line of Lion-O's jaw. "And then I met Jubal."

"And you loved him," Lion-O pointed out.

"I did," Cheetara replied, "but I also love you." She leaned over to press her lips to his cheek. "Very much." She cuddled against his shoulder once again.

Lion-O turned so that he was facing her, reaching out to tangle his fingers in her long, blonde hair. "You are so beautiful inside and out. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you." His finger traced her lower lip tenderly.

She kissed it, her warm breath sending a shiver down the lion's spine.

"I still feel guilty and dirty…and embarrassed," she added, "but when I'm around you somehow those things seem to fade away."

"Good," Lion-O murmured. "I want them to fade and never come back." He leaned forward and claimed her lips in yet another kiss. Cheetara relaxed into him as his hand came to rest against her hip.

Lion-O pulled back and studied her eyes in the flickering light of the fire. "Marry me," he blurted.

Cheetara froze. "What?" she choked out.

Lion-O couldn't believe he'd just asked her. He had wanted to make his proposal special, something that she'd remember forever. Instead, he had just blurted it out like an afterthought.

"I'm sorry," he stammered as he fidgeted nervously. "I wanted to make it special; I even asked Saya for her permission. I just, I just love you."

Cheetara's gaze softened at his words and she reached out to cup his face with her slender hands. "You want to marry me?" Her eyes filled with tears and Lion-O's heart plummeted in his chest; he was sure she was going to say no.

He swallowed hard. "Yes, I have never even come close to loving anyone the way I love you."

"But what if I can never consummate our marriage? Are you sure that's something you can live with?"

"Cheetara," Lion-O pointed out, "I will be happy if I can just hold you and kiss you for the rest of my life."

Her tears flooded her eyes and slid down her cheeks. "Your proposal _was_ special, Lion-O. You asked me to marry you because you loved me." She smiled. "And my answer is yes. I just pray that you won't regret it one day."

"Never," he said vehemently, cupping her cheeks and pressing his lips to hers in a desperate kiss. "I love you," he whispered against her silky red lips.

When she finally pulled away, she draped herself over his chest. Lion-O tangled his fingers in her blonde hair. It took both of them a long time to fall asleep.

Elsewhere in the palace, a shadowy form crept down the halls. He knew every nook and cranny and how to avoid the clerics and guards on patrol. He was an insider, someone no one would suspect and he knew just what he wanted. Saya.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own ThunderCats.

Bronwynn helped a lot with the last few chapters. Thanks, my friend!

A Matter of Trust

Chapter 13

Cheetara woke to gentle kisses being peppered down the line of her jaw. Her first instinct was to tense and pull away, but yesterday's events came flooding back in a rush. She and Lion-O had kissed – several times. He had asked her to marry him. She'd said yes.

Cheetara turned and cupped Lion-O's face with her palm, eagerly stretching to reach his lips. Lion-O sought her mouth and sighed as she allowed him to deepen their kiss. His fingers tangled in her blonde hair as he tenderly stroked her mouth with his.

Finally, when they both needed air they broke their kiss. Lion-O propped himself on an elbow and traced the pads of his fingers over the planes of his cheetah's face. "So beautiful," he breathed.

Cheetara reached up to trace his lips. "I almost feel beautiful when you say that," she sighed.

"Know that it's true; you are beautiful," Lion-O replied, nuzzling her cheek gently with his nose.

She reached up to tangle her slim fingers in his thick red hair. "I love you, Lion-O, so much," she blurted unable to stop herself.

Lion-O smiled, his sky blue eyes sparkling. "And I love you, Cheetara. Is today the day I get to tell everyone you have consented to be my wife?"

Cheetara gnawed her bottom lip nervously. "I want to be your wife more than anything. Do you think the people will accept me?"

Lion-O traced her eyebrow with a finger as he replied, "Someone who has faced adversity and overcome? Someone who is from the same station in life as themselves? They will love you." He captured her lips once again, this time in a searing kiss that could have led to much more had Cheetara been ready.

She pulled away and allowed her fingers to trace patterns over the muscles of his bare chest, smiling as she watched him tense beneath her touch. "I need to go wake Saya."

Lion-O chuckled. "I'm surprised she's not in here already pushing her way between us."

"You said you asked her if you could marry me," Cheetara stated.

The lion king nodded. "She asked if I would be her daddy." He sighed. "I can't wait."

Happiness settled in Cheetara's chest. She knew she was blessed to be loved by a man like Lion-O. She pressed a kiss to his lips as she rolled out of bed. "I'll go get her and bring her back with me. Then we can tell her together that you are officially going to be her father."

Lion-O couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. "I can't wait," he said again. The lion king flopped back on the bed, his mind filled with Cheetara and her warm kisses.

"Lion-O!" Her voice was panicked as she darted back into the room. "She's not there."

Lion-O struggled to extract himself from a tangle of blankets and sat up. "What?"

"Saya's not in her room."

"She's probably with Kit," he soothed as he hurried into the bathroom to dress. "You get dressed and I'll send someone for Kit to find out."

Cheetara nodded as her heart pounded in her chest. The threat of Velox had made her very overprotective of her daughter. Now that the cheetah king was gone, she had relaxed her guard just a bit. She would never forgive herself if something had happened to Saya. She buttoned her shirt and slipped her staff into the deep pocket of her pants before hurrying into the hallway where Lion-O stood with Kit.

"I don't know, Lion-O. I haven't seen her this morning," Kit was saying.

"Let's spread out and search. She's probably just wandered off playing. Kit, alert the other clerics to help us."

Cheetara felt like she was going to be sick. Lion-O reached for her hand and squeezed it tightly. "We will find her."

Tygra and Kat soon joined them and along with the clerics they spread out to search the palace. Kit ran to the stables to see if Saya was there.

As Cheetara searched each room with no sign of her daughter, terror overwhelmed her. Emotion clogged her throat, but she pushed on. She had to find Saya; she couldn't fathom not finding the little girl. Rushing back into the hallway, she nearly plowed into Lion-O. "Anything?" she asked frantically.

He shook his head. "No. Kit returned from the stables. She's not there and no one has seen her."

"I don't understand," Cheetara gasped in a voice thick with tears. "She's never run off like this before. Where is she?"

Lion-O tugged her against his chest and pressed kisses into her blonde hair. "I don't know."

Tygra strode angrily down the hall. "What if she didn't run off? What is someone took her?"

Cheetara pulled back, her crimson eyes wide at the thought. "But who would take her?"

Tygra raised an eyebrow. "Patagon," he said flatly.

Lion-O's eyes flashed with anger. "Do you really think he would go that far?"

Tygra prssed his lips together in a thin line. "He didn't want you to go after Cheetara, remember? He's been against her from the beginning, and he's grown more and more vocal about it. Losing his position on the council could have been the last straw."

Cheetara clutched the front of Lion-O's shirt. "What if he's hurting her?" she choked out.

Lion-O detached Cheetara's hands from his shirt and reached for the Sword of Omens, pulling it out of the gauntlet at his side. He held it before his eyes as Cheetara and Tygra looked on. "Sword of Omens, give me Sight Beyond Sight." Lion-O's gaze became distant and unfocused as the Sword took him to another place.

Lion-O stiffened and gasped. In the Sword's eye he saw Saya, frightened and crying, kidnapped for the second time in her life. Patagon stood before her tying her thin wrists together with a determined expression on his face. The little girl dropped to her knees in the hay, tears streaking down her face. A dilapidated wooden wall sagging with age was behind her and suddenly Lion-O knew where she was.

He snatched the Sword from his face and the vision disappeared like the bursting of a bubble. "She's with Patagon at the abandoned stables," he gasped.

Cheetara took off like a shot without waiting for anyone else. Her hand slipped into her pocket as she ran and closed around her staff. She tugged it out and held it at the ready by her side. Fury churned in her gut. How dare Patagon take her daughter? Her anger spurred her to run even faster.

"Cheetara!" Lion-O called after her. He knew better than to ask her to wait; she wouldn't. He slid down the stair railing and vaulted toward the door at the bottom. He heard Tygra, Kit, and Kat behind him. Lion-O headed for the stables knowing that a mount would get him there fastest.

Lion-O flung himself on the back of the closest animal, not caring that there was no saddle. He knew his brother and the others were following behind him, but he didn't take the time to wait. Cheetara and Saya needed him.

Cheetara raced down the path toward the old abandoned stables, the wooden staff biting into the palm of her hand. Her daughter's name echoed through her head with every beat of her heart. She broke out of the tree line moving so quickly she was nothing more than a yellow blur. The stables loomed ahead of her looking forlorn and empty.

With a quick flick of her wrist, her staff grew in length. Cheetara darted from one building to the next looking for any signs of Saya and Patagon. In the second building she checked, the sight of her daughter trembling in the dark corner of an old stall bound and frightened with Patagon standing before her sent a fury through Cheetara's veins like the cheetah had never known. A vicious roar tore from her throat as she leapt at Patagon with her staff twirling before her.

The cougar never knew what hit him. He found himself sprawled backwards onto a bed of old, musty hay with the taste of blood in his mouth.

"Stay away from my daughter," Cheetara spat, striking him one more time and sending him sliding across the floor of the stable. Dust mites filled the air as did the smell of moldy hay and animals long gone. "I should kill you right now for putting Saya through this, Patagon. You are such a coward that you have to go after a child." Her staff struck him in the face sending more blood spattering across the floor. Another blow, this time to the stomach, kept him down. He couldn't catch his breath.

Cheetara ran to her daughter and gathered the frightened child in her arms. "Momma's here, Saya. It's going to be okay. That man isn't going to hurt you anymore." She fumbled with the bindings on her daughter's wrists, her hands trembling so badly that she had a difficult time pulling them loose.

Saya clutched at Cheetara fearfully as the ropes fell away, sobs shaking her whole body. The sound of hoof beats reverberated through the old building. Cheetara stood with her child in her arms and her staff clutched in one hand, glancing to make sure Patagon still lay on the floor before looking outside. Relief flooded through her as Lion-O's mount skidded to a stop in the dust.

The lion king dropped to the ground as Cheetara hurried to the door to flag him her way. His blue eyes landed on her and the frightened child in her arms. Lion-O ran for them. "Is Saya okay? Where's Patagon?" He reached out to smooth Saya's hair back from her sweaty, tear-stained face even as his hand dropped to the hilt of the Sword of Omens.

"I think she's okay, just scared." Cheetara nodded at the cougar still lying motionless on the floor. "Patagon is there."

Lion-O grinned. "My cleric is back," was all he said before marching purposely toward Patagon and lifting the cougar up mercilessly by the front of his shirt. He shook the cat until the injured man's teeth rattled. "Stay away from my family, Patagon," he snarled, throwing the man back against the wall and pressing his arm against his throat.

Patagon's eyes bulged from the lack of air and he clawed at Lion-O's arm in a futile gesture. The lion was nearly blind with rage, but then Saya's terrified sobs filtered into his consciousness. He released his grip and Patagon slid to the ground.

Tygra appeared behind him and bound the cougar before hauling him out to the animals. Lion-O had never even heard his brother arrive; his anger had been all-consuming. Now he turned to Cheetara and the quivering little girl that had her legs clamped tightly around her mother's waist. His family. Lion-O stepped forward and wrapped both of them in a tight embrace, pressing a tender kiss to Cheetara's lips and another into Saya's blonde hair.

"Are you okay, Sweet Girl?" he asked the quaking child.

Saya shook her head "no" and buried her face in her mother's shoulder.

"He won't come near you again, Saya. That I promise you," Lion-O vowed.

"But the bad cheetahs came," the little girl hiccupped, "and now him. I'm scared."

Cheetara kissed her daughter's flushed sweaty cheek. "Let's get back to the palace. You'll feel better after a bath."

"Can I stay with you tonight, Momma?" she asked pitifully.

"Yes," Cheetara answered, "You may stay with us."

"Take her out to my mount. I'll join you in a minute," Lion-O murmured to the cheetah.

Cheetara nodded and carried her daughter outside.

Lion-O made it a point to walk by the mount where Tygra was holding Patagon. "I meant what I said," he growled. "Stay away from my family." A swift punch to the stomach brought the cougar to his knees and a smirk to the lion's face before her turned and helped Cheetara mount up with her daughter cuddled in her lap.

He swung up behind her and turned their animal toward the city. Saya still sobbed pitifully in her mother's arms and Cheetara muttered soothing words into her daughter's hair as she held her close.

When they reached the stables, Lion-O dropped down from their mount and reached for Saya. The little girl wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Cheetara slid down and immediately curled into Lion-O's side, his arm wrapping around her. Toby, their favorite stable hand, led their animal away.

"I think a bath is in order," Lion-O murmured into Saya's tangled blonde tresses as they traversed the path toward the palace. "Then perhaps Cook will have some soup sent upstairs for us. We won't eat downstairs tonight."

"I like that idea," Cheetara replied. Worry, fear, and adrenaline had sapped the last of her strength leaving her exhausted. Her legs felt like jelly when she finally reached the top of the curving staircase. Saya remained silent from her position tucked against Lion-O's chest. Her little shoulders shook with hiccups as her sobs diminished.

Once they reached their suite, Lion-O sat on the edge of the tub with Saya cuddled in his lap and turned on the water. Cheetara gathered her daughter's nightclothes. Soon Saya was clean and her damp hair was brushed until it shone. Lion-O tucked her beneath the covers in the middle of their big bed and set up the tray Cook had sent to their room adorned with soup and chocolate cookies to temp a scared little girl's appetite.

Saya gave her dinner a valiant attempt, but didn't even make it to the cookies before she was yawning. "Will you hold me, Momma?" she whimpered.

Cheetara pushed aside her own unfinished dinner to cuddle under the blankets with her daughter. "It's going to be okay, Saya." She pressed her lips in a tender kiss to the child's temple.

Lion-O placed their dinner tray on the cart outside the door and slipped under the covers. "Saya," he said softly, propping himself on an elbow so that he could look at his girls.

The little girl turned in her mother's arms so that she could look into his eyes. "Yes, Lion-O?"

A smile tugged the corners of the lion's mouth upward. "I asked your momma to marry me and she said yes."

Saya's peaked little face blossomed into a smile. "That means you're going to be my daddy," she stated.

"Yes," Lion-O reassured her, his large hand moving to rest on the crown of her head. "And I can't wait."

"Me either," the child yawned.

A knock on the door made all three of them jump. Saya buried her face in her mother's stomach and shivered. Lion-O shared a look with his soon-to-be-wife. "Yes?" he called out.

"Lion-O?"

It was Tygra's voice. The lion gave Cheetara an apologetic glance before sliding out of bed and opening the door. "What is it?" he murmured, knowing his brother would only disturb him tonight if it was important.

"You need to come to the dungeons. You need to hear what Patagon has to say. It concerns Cheetara." He spoke in a low voice so that he couldn't be heard by the occupants of the room.

Dread pooled in the bottom of Lion-O's stomach. "Let me tell the girls goodbye and I'll be right there."

Tygra nodded, his expression grim. This was bad, worse than any of them had thought. Lion-O wasn't going to take it well, of that he was certain.

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own ThunderCats.

A Matter of Trust

Chapter 14

"What is it?" Lion-O asked his brother. "What couldn't you tell me in front of Cheetara and Saya?"

Tygra sighed. "You need to hear it from Patagon, Brother, but I want you to be prepared. It's not going to be easy."

The lion king frowned. He couldn't imagine what Patagon had said unless it was more about how Cheetara should not be the queen of Thundera. "I can guess what poison he's spouting off in there," Lion-O growled.

"No, Lion-O, I don't think you can," Tygra sighed. "It's bad."

The lion frowned and his brows drew together in worry. It wasn't like Tygra to get so upset over a prisoner's words. He hurried his steps and the tiger quickened his pace to keep up with him. They entered the dark dampness of the palace dungeons and Tygra led Lion-O to a small dimly lit room where Patagon was being held.

Lion-O found his stomach tightening with nerves as he mulled over his brother's cryptic comments. He knew something must really be wrong as he stepped through the doorway to find an arrogant Patagon seated at a scarred wooden table wearing a frown that made his face look like a wrinkled prune.

A guard locked the door behind them. Tygra leaned both hands flat on the table and leaned threateningly toward Patagon. "Tell Lord Lion-O what you told me," he hissed.

Patagon looked a little startled at the tiger's ferocity. "I've already told you everything you need to know," the cougar replied beginning to sweat just a bit.

Tygra slapped the table and Patagon jumped. "Lord Lion-O will hear the words come out of your lips, traitor!"

Patagon reared back in his chair. "Why, I've done nothing of the sort," he answered, brushing at imaginary lint on his robes.

"I'll be the judge of that, Patagon," Lion-O answered, his voice calm yet forceful.

"You have committed the ultimate betrayal, and now you'll tell Lion-O about it," Tygra growled as he paced around the table and clenched his hand tightly on Patagon's shoulder, grinning as the cougar winced when his claws bit into his skin through the material of his cloak.

Patagon sighed. "You know that Cheetara left Thundera years ago to nurse a sick friend back to health."

Lion-O nodded as his body tensed waiting for the cougar to continue, his hands coming to rest on his hips.

When Patagon seemed hesitant, Tygra kicked the chair from beneath him and the cougar fell unceremoniously to the floor in a heap. The tiger prodded Patagon with the toe of a shiny black boot. "Continue," he snarled ferociously.

"When the cheetah king sent a messenger here looking for Cheetara, I gave him what he wanted to know – for a price."

Lion-O suddenly felt overly-warm and found it hard to breathe. Was Patagon saying what he thought he was saying? "You sold her out to Velox even when you knew what he was going to do to her?" he growled.

"Anything to keep her from getting the crown," the cougar hissed. "She would ruin the bloodline, taint it for future generations. I couldn't let that happen. Velox wanted her, and he didn't care about her lineage. It was the perfect solution."

Lion-O stood frozen in place for a moment, horrified at the thought of anyone doing what Patagon had done to Cheetara. Then fury boiled through him, and he lost all ability to form a coherent thought. Because of this man's ignorance and narrow-mindedness Cheetara had lost the husband she'd loved, survived a pregnancy alone on the run, and had been raped numerous times at the hand of a none-too-gentle tyrant king. Her life was forever changed because of this Cat's actions.

The lion king launched himself over the table and landed on the cougar where he still sat splayed on the floor. Lion-O swung his fists repeatedly at the cowering former advisor until Patagon's face and the lion's own knuckles were a bloody mess. Tygra made no move to pull his brother off the prisoner and a sneer curled his lips.

Lunging to his feet, Lion-O dragged Patagon with him and shoved the blubbering man against the wall repeatedly until the cougar's head bounced against the stones. "Why? Why did you take Saya?"

"To get Cheetara to leave and never come back," the bloodied cougar panted through bloody lips.

Lion-O lost all sense of reason; his anger took over. "You as much as raped Cheetara yourself, Patagon," he screamed into the former advisor's face.

It took Tygra and two clerics to finally pull Lion-O off of the severely injured Patagon. "We don't want him dead, Lion-O. We want him to suffer in the dungeons with our worst prisoners for the rest of his life for what he did," Tygra pointed out as Lion-O fought to free himself from his brother's tight hold.

Finally, Lion-O slumped against the tiger, totally spent from his anger.

"Go to bed, Lion-O. I'll take care of things here," Tygra said quietly.

It took the lion king a moment to get his bearings back. He watched as Tyra ordered to guards to bring a stretcher. Patagon was unconscious now and likely would be for quite a while.

On trembling legs, Lion-O hauled himself to the suite he shared with Cheetara as guilt gnawed at his soul. Yes, it was Patagon's fault that Velox had managed to find Cheetara, but he had to share a bit of the blame as well. Wasn't it he who had approved Patagon's appointment to the council and his position of chief advisor? His steps slowed as his brain continued to churn rapidly. If he had only told Cheetara about his feelings for her before she left Thundera, then maybe she wouldn't have left to begin with. Velox would have never gotten his filthy hands on her, and she wouldn't be living with the fear and shame that shadowed her constantly. Saya wouldn't have been kidnapped twice; the poor child would likely be living in fear for many days and even months to come.

Lion-O's stomach revolted and it was by sheer force of will that he didn't vomit all over the hallway floor. His knuckles burned and he welcomed the pain, sure that he deserved it for what he had allowed to happen to Cheetara and her daughter.

As he reached their bedchamber, he wished fervently that Cheetara would be asleep. It was getting late, and he knew she would be exhausted after such an emotional day. To be honest, he wasn't sure he could face her right now. His emotions were too raw. He was so ashamed of everything he had done, and he didn't know if he could find the words to explain himself to her.

Lion-O placed his bloodied hand on the doorknob wincing as the broken skin pulled painfully. The door opened without a sound and he slipped into the room on quiet feet. His heart plummeted in his chest as his eyes landed on Cheetara seated in a chair in front of the fireplace with a thick book resting in her lap, her blonde hair cascading over her shoulders.

"You're back," she stated, standing and moving toward him with a questioning gaze. Her eyes widened at the sight of the blood on his hands and clothing in the dim firelight. "What happened?" she breathed as she reached to cradle one of his injured hands tenderly in both of her own.

He shook his head and pulled away from her, wincing at the hurt that flashed across her face at the motion. A glance at the bed told him that Saya slept soundly. "I need to talk to you," he managed to choke out, his voice raspy and fractured.

"Okay," Cheetara answered with trepidation, her crimson eyes worried.

"Let's – let's sit down," Lion-O stammered.

Cheetara reclaimed her chair by the fire. Lion-O sat in the blue upholstered wingback chair across from her, but was too agitated to stay there. He rose and began to pace back and forth in front of her.

"This is all my fault. I put everything into motion," he began as he tried to run his hand through his hair and winced in pain as the motion further tore his injured skin.

The cheetah frowned. "What's your fault? A fight?" she asked as her eyes drifted down to the lion's bleeding hands.

Lion-O shook his head emphatically. "Everything you've gone through. Jubal's death, your kidnapping, your rape, Saya's kidnapping, all of it." He dared to look at her with his scared blue eyes as his ears lowered in worry as to how she would react at his words.

"What are you talking about, Lion-O?" she queried as her hands moved to grip the arm rests of the chair.

"Patagon," the lion king spat as he once again began to pace, unable to stand still. "He sold you out, Cheetara. He didn't want you to be queen so when Velox's men came looking for you he told them where to find you."

Cheetara's quiet gasp reverberated through the room as loud as a clanging symbol.

Lion-O stopped his pacing and forced himself to face the cheetah and look directly into her ruby gaze. "I'm the one who approved his appointment to the council and the position of head advisor," he choked out.

Cheetara stood as he was talking, a frown creasing her pretty face.

Lion-O cringed inwardly at her expression, but forced himself to continue. If he stopped now he might never get it all out. "And if I had confided my feelings to you before you left to help your friend, none of this may have ever happened. If you had stayed in Thundera, Velox would have never been able to get to you."

"Lion-O-," Cheetara started to say, but the lion interrupted her.

"Cheetara, I'm so sorry for all of it. I wish I could take it all back, make everything right for you, for Saya." Tears slid down the lion's cheeks stunning the cheetah into silence. Lion-O continued. "If you don't want to marry me, I understand. I let you down." His shoulders began to shake with sobs as his guilt overwhelmed him.

Cheetara could stand it no more. "Lion-O," she said once again, stepping forward and tugging his head to her shoulder. "Sh," she soothed, threading the fingers of one hand through his red hair while her other hand drew soothing circles on his back. "Hush now."

Cheetara's heart broke for the man in her arms, her dreamer with a tender heart. His hands slowly slid around her waist until he hugged her tightly against him, his tears soaking her shoulder. She let him cry for a long time before finally pulling back and cradling his tear-streaked face in her hands. A quick glance at the bed let her know that Saya was still sleeping soundly.

She thumbed at the tears on the lion's damp cheeks before placing a tender kiss on his lips. "Come into the bathroom and let me see to your hands," she murmured quietly.

Lion-O wiped at his face with trembling fingers and allowed the cheetah to lead him into the large bathroom. She shut the door behind them to ensure their privacy in case Saya was to wake up. It took a minute or two of rummaging in the cabinet, but she found all of the first aid supplies she needed to patch up her lion.

She washed his hands carefully, flinching every time he winced in pain. Lion-O watched silently as she spread a healing salve over his wounds and then wrapped them in clean, white bandages. Placing the supplies aside, she studied the lion king with her head tipped to one side as she chewed her lower lip.

Lion-O was unable to look her in the eye; instead, he stared at her feet.

"Lion-O," she finally murmured, "look at me." She stepped into his personal space until her toes touched his and her body brushed his chest. "None of this is your fault. Patagon hid his true feelings, his agenda, from everyone. No one would have expected betrayal from him."

She tipped Lion-O's chin up so that his blue eyes met her crimson gaze. "I don't blame you for any of this. You saved me, and not just from Velox and Patagon, but from myself and my own demons."

Lion-O found himself hooked by her eyes. He couldn't look away as she continued speaking. "I hate what happened to me; it changed me forever. I'll never be the same, yet look at what I gained. I would never have met Jubal whom I loved with all my heart and I wouldn't have my Saya. I can't imagine my life without my daughter in it. And I wouldn't have you, Lion-O, and I love you so very much."

She captured his lips in a tender kiss as her thumbs stroked the sides of his face tenderly. "None of this was your fault," she whispered against his lips, "none of it. Let it go, my love."

Lion-O tucked his face into her shoulder, pulling back once he realized it was her soft fur brushing his cheek and not his old sleep shirt. He was surprised to see her wearing a nightgown. It fell nearly to her ankles, but the top was hooked only by spaghetti straps over her shoulders.

She smiled when she realized he had noticed her attire. "I can't sleep in your old clothes forever," she told him, sliding her arms around his waist. "I trust you. When it's just us, I can be myself. I can let you see the real me."

She kept one arm around his waist and leaned against him, reaching for one of his injured hands. "This must hurt," she stated. "You went after Patagon, didn't you?"

"I hate him for what he did to you and to Saya," Lion-O seethed. "I would have killed him with my bare hands if Tygra and the clerics hadn't forced me off of him."

"And I love you for it," Cheetara responded, "but killing Patagon won't make things better for the two of us. You won't let him hurt me anymore. What I don't understand is why he took Saya?"

Lion-O sighed and as Cheetara looked up into his face she knew he still carried guilt buried deep inside. "He thought he could use her as leverage to get you to leave Thundera."

Cheetara closed her eyes and buried her face against Lion-O's chest for a moment. "My poor Saya," she sighed.

Lion-O held the cheetah close as his guilt still raged within him.

"Lion-O." Cheetara pulled back and held his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "None of this was your fault," she repeated firmly.

"If you don't want to marry me, I-"

"Stop right there." Cheetara's voice was fierce and she flattened the palms of her hands against his chest and pushed back so she could look into his face. "I wish you could see yourself the way I see you."

Lion-O's breath hitched as she spoke, realizing that she'd thrown his own words back at him. He couldn't tear his gaze from her face.

She smiled. "That works both ways," she said softly. "You, Lion-O, are my heart, everything I've ever wanted or needed. It is an honor and a privilege to marry you."

His eyes dropped to her lips as a smile continued to curve her mouth. She initiated the kiss, claiming his lips with her own. Her hands drifted around his neck to tangle in the thick red hair at his nape. Lion-O's arms slid up her slender back finding the bare fur that peaked out where the back of the nightgown stopped. His fingertips stroked back and forth against its soft texture before rising to slip beneath the thin straps that held the gown in place as his tongue caressed his cheetah's. She moaned against his lips and the sound brought him crashing back to reality.

"Are you okay?" he asked breathlessly. "Is this okay?" His blue eyes sought her crimson orbs and he searched their depths looking for a sign that he had pushed her too far.

"I trust you," she assured him softly, moving to trail a line of kisses down his neck and smiling against his fur as he shivered.

"You are so amazing," he gasped as she found a sensitive place behind his ear. His hands moved to her lower back and he pulled her flush against him as he sought her mouth with his. He maneuvered them so that Cheetara stood before the bathroom counter and lifted her, placing her on the edge. Stepping forward, he moved to stand between her legs and sighed into her mouth as her fingers danced over his back.

"Lion-O," she panted she leaned back, "when can we get married?"

Lion-O's blue eyes widened as shock filtered through him. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? "Cheetara?"

Her fingers played with the short fur on the back of his neck as she spoke shyly. "I love you, Lion-O, and I know you love me."

His thumbs stroked the sides of her waist as he waited for her to continue.

"I want to be yours in every way." Cheetara stared at him anxiously, her heart pounding in her ears.

"Cheetara," Lion-O choked out, leaning forward to kiss her tenderly. "Let's get married tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" she asked, startled. "Doesn't a royal wedding require planning and preparation?"

"Not when you're the king and proclaim a day of celebration," he grinned.

Cheetara couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. "I love you, and I can't wait to be your wife."

"This time tomorrow," Lion-O sighed against her lips.

"I can't wait," Cheetara repeated as she lost herself in the lion king's kiss.

Epilogue to follow…

Author's Note: A lot of the credit for this chapter goes to bronwynn. I wrote it, but she mapped out the plot for me. Thank you so much, my friend!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own ThunderCats.

Author's Note: This was co-written with bronwynn. She has been the driving force behind this fic. Thank you, friend!

A Matter of Trust – Epilogue

After their marriage, Lion-O and Cheetara still continued their riding. Sometimes they would take Saya on a morning ride or venture out in the afternoon for a ride and stop for a picnic out in the meadow by the lake.

Evening rides, however, were theirs—their time to spend together, just the two of them.

On this particular evening, Lion-O and Cheetara kissed Saya goodbye and turned her over to Kit for the next hour or so.

"Will you read me stories when you get back, Momma?" Saya said as she gave Cheetara a fierce hug goodbye.

"Of course I will," she reassured her daughter.

"And can I take a bubble bath in your big tub?" Saya pressed on.

She squealed with delight as Lion-O scooped her up in his arms. "Your momma will draw you a bath filled with bubbles as soon as we finish our ride. I promise."

"Okay, Daddy," Saya said as she hugged the lion for their temporary goodbye. For as many times as Lion-O heard Saya call him _daddy_, it still melted his heart every time.

The newlyweds walked hand-in-hand down the steps outside the palace doors where a stable hand was waiting with their mounts. "Thank you, Toby," Lion-O said as he helped his wife mount.

The grey and white striped cat bowed his head to his king. "The wind is really picking up, Lord Lion-O. Best to take a short ride tonight because it feels like there's a storm coming." Concern was evident on his kind face.

"We'll be mindful of the weather and make it back here in plenty of time, Toby. Don't worry," Lion-O tried to reassure him as he settled himself on his mount.

Cheetara looked at her husband, her eyebrows raised in question. She tried to look serious but she couldn't hide the subtle smirk on her face at his remark.

"What?" Lion-O chuckled and flashed her a handsome yet snarky smile. "Don't you trust me?"

"You know that I trust you with all that I am." She gave him a playful smile in return. "You are many things, my husband; but being mindful of the weather is not one of them." She giggled as she urged her mount forward.

Lion-O couldn't help but laugh. She was right, and he would never regret that day when they had been caught in that downpour. They had shared their first kiss and confessed their feelings for one another during that storm and for that, he would always be grateful.

As they traveled further away from the palace they reined in their mounts down to a slow trot so they could talk. "Did you realize that this is our anniversary? We are married exactly two months today." The lion king reached into his cloak and produced a perfect red rose, holding it out to her. "Happy anniversary."

Cheetara beamed at him as she reached out to take the flower, bringing it up to her nose to breathe in its lovely scent. "Thank you. I love it. And I love you."

"I love you." Lion-O reached over to grab the reins of her mount, pulling both of the animals to a stop. He leaned over, brushing some tendrils of her silky blonde hair off her cheek. Cupping her face in his hand he gently brushed his lips over hers.

Cheetara immediately pulled him closer and kissed him, not a soft gentle kiss, but a one that was deep and passionate. Lost in the heat of their kiss, they failed to notice the turbulent wind whipping around. Even the lightning and thunder seemed to escape their notice. It was only when they began to feel the insistent pelt of raindrops on their faces that they reluctantly broke apart.

Cheetara smirked. "Mindful of the weather, my love?"

"You can tease me about it later. Let's head back," her husband quipped, unable to hide his smile. They turned their mounts around and urged them into a steady run, but before long visibility was diminished due to the pounding rain. Lion-O veered off of their usual riding path, slowly making his way across the muddy ground with Cheetara following close behind on her mount.

"Let's head inside the old stables and wait out the storm." Lion-O called to her, his voice barely audible over the bedlam of the rain.

Once they neared the old structure, Lion-O slid down from his saddle and led both animals into the stable. Cheetara stayed on top of her mount as her husband guided them out of the rain and quickly shut the wooden doors behind them.

He reached up and gripped her slender waist in his hands, lifting her off of her saddle and placing her gently on the ground. They were soaked to the bone and their wet clothes felt heavy on their bodies, adding to the discomfort. They removed their drenched cloaks and hung them on the empty tack hooks on the wall of the stable.

Lion-O looked thoroughly around the old place. Bad memories surfaced as he glanced at the empty stall where Patagon had kept Saya bound when he had kidnapped her. Shaking that thought away, Lion-O surveyed the rest of the stable. With the resurgence of tech, fewer steeds were utilized than years ago and the palace now only used a fraction of the existing stables to house their livestock. Fortunately, there were still some supplies left that could be of use while they waited out the storm.

Lion-O procured some lanterns and lighter fuel along with some dense towels that must have at one time been used for grooming the animals. Cheetara found some tack blankets and was already spreading them out over a scattering of hay on the side of the stable opposite from where they left their mounts.

Once the lanterns were lit, Lion-O turned to look at his wife. She had placed her rose down on the tack table and was wringing out water from her long strands of blonde hair—even soggy and shivering, her beauty took his breath away.

"We will never warm up with these wet clothes on," she said matter-of-factly as she began to unbutton her frock and strip off the saturated dress. "We can wring out our clothes and hang them up until the rain lets up."

Her husband nodded his head in agreement as they began to peel off their outermost layers of clothing, wringing out the excess water before hanging them on the tack hooks. Even their underclothing was damp, adding to the chill they both felt.

She couldn't take her eyes from him as he hung their clothes, bare-chested and beautiful in the dim lantern light. They dried themselves as thoroughly as they could with the coarse towels before finally relenting that they would get no drier until they were back at the palace.

They crawled onto the blankets Cheetara had laid out and sat together, pulling another blanket up to cover them. The lion felt the nip of chill in the air, but his wife was actually shivering with cold. Lion-O wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close—trying to warm her with his body heat. She snuggled into his embrace, her fingers absentmindedly tracing across the planes of his muscular chest.

Cheetara loved being close to him. He had been her rock—her strength. She still marveled at his quiet fortitude—understated yet obvious to anyone who spent time with Lion-O. She loved him—needed him—wanted him. Her heartbeat quickened as she realized that her trembling was no longer caused by the chill in the air.

Cheetara leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his chest, feeling his muscles tense as her lips brushed against him. She smiled against his chest before moving her mouth higher and placing another kiss and then another. She felt his heartbeat quicken and his breathing increase, his reaction encouraging her to continue.

She brought her hands up and slid them onto his shoulders as she continued trailing her mouth slowly up his chest to his neck. He swallowed deeply and closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of her mouth on his body.

Her kisses continued up to his throat, his chin and finally reached his lips. Their mouths fused tightly together, instantly deepening into a kiss that was pure passion. At that moment, Cheetara let out a squeal as the old leaky roof poured cold rainwater down her back. She rolled away from Lion-O who lurched to his feet ready to attack the unknown intruder.

"The roof is leaking," she panted, shivering in the chill air of the storm. Lion-O tugged her against his bare body, wrapping her with his warmth.

"I'm sorry I didn't pay more attention to the weather," he apologized, the romantic mood now broken.

Cheetara giggled against his chest. "I suppose I am at fault as well," she admitted.

"Sounds like the storm is letting up." Lion-O peered through the sagging wooden doors as the clouds began to move off into the distance. "Do you want to head back home? I promised Saya a bubble bath and a story before her bedtime," Lion-O said with a smile on his face. "I can't break my promise to our girl."

Cheetara leaned up and placed a light kiss on his lips. "Yes. Maybe after we get Saya settled into bed we can try out a bubble bath of our own?"

"Now you have me hoping Saya picks a _short_ story for tonight." They chuckled together before getting up and redressing. Cheetara picked up her rose smiled as Lion-O helped her onto her mount. They rode together silently back to the palace, their thoughts already wandering to their time alone together later that evening.

Even from a distance, Lion-O could see relief wash across Toby's body when he spotted their approach. As they neared the palace, he noted that Toby's clothes were wet and he felt a twinge of guilt, realizing that the loyal stable hand had waited outside the palace for them during the storm. Judging from the soggy appearance of Toby's pants, the palace overhang had offered him little protection from the rain and wind.

"By Thundera, Lord Lion-O, you are both soaked to the bone." Toby quickly took hold of the bridles as the king dismounted.

"We're fine Toby. We were caught too far out when the storm hit so we rode to one of the old outlying stables and waited out the storm," the lion explained as he helped his wife dismount. "I'm sorry that you were worried. You should have waited inside."

"I'll take care of the animals, Lord Lion-O. You both go inside and get out of those wet clothes. I know Cook has some warm tea waiting."

"Thank you, Toby. Goodnight." Lion-O took his wife's hand as they climbed the steps to the palace.

As they neared the entrance, the door swung open and Saya came sprinting out, jumping into the lion's arms. "Daddy, why are you and Momma so wet?" The little girl's eyebrows furrowed, indicating that she was thinking about what to say next. "Did you and Momma get caught out in the rain _again_?"

Cheetara tried, without much success, to rein in her laughter. Even their five year old daughter realized that getting caught out in the rain was becoming a habit of theirs.

"We did, Saya, but don't worry; Momma and I won't break our promise." Lion-O reassured their little girl.

"Just let Daddy and I get out of these wet clothes and I'll draw you a bath in our big tub," Cheetara promised as they made their way to their bedroom suite.

"Okay!" Saya squealed with delight, "But Momma, don't forget the bubbles!"

That made both parents snicker. "I won't forget, my sweet girl," Cheetara reassured her daughter as images of her and her husband relaxing together in a hot bubble bath danced through her mind.

Cheetara slipped out of her soggy clothes and slid into a warm robe before making her way into the master bathroom and drawing a bath for her daughter. She made sure to add a large amount of the bubble liquid and Saya was quietly jumping up and down clapping her hands as she watched the bubbles grow.

Lion-O, who was now wearing a pair of loose-fitting pajama pants, came into the bathroom with one of Saya's nightgowns as well as her hairbrush, Snarf following close on his heels. His wife turned off the faucet and helped the little girl out of her dress before slipping her into the warm bubble-filled tub.

After watching Cheetara bathe their little girl and wash her long blonde hair Lion-O couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt as he found himself hoping that Saya's bath was nearing an end—thoughts of Cheetara sinking into a hot bubble bath with him were swirling around in his mind.

Snarf kept an eye on his young companion while he sat a comfortable distance from the large tub, his stiff posture indicating his poor opinion of baths. After rinsing Saya's hair, Cheetara lifted their little girl from the tub and wrapped her in a plush towel, gently patting her dry. Cheetara slipped the nightgown over Saya's head then took to the task of towel drying her daughter's long blonde tresses.

Once Saya was dry and ready for her bedtime story, Lion-O scooped her up and carried her to her room. Her mother pulled down the covers and Lion-O carefully placed the little girl into her warm bed. Cheetara fussed with the blankets, tucking Saya in snugly as Snarf jumped up and took his customary position directly next to the little cheetah's legs.

They both sat on Saya's bed as Lion-O read her a bedtime story. _Is he reading a bit faster than usual? _Cheetara wondered to herself. _Maybe he is as anxious as I am?_

When the story came to an end Cheetara and Lion-O kissed their daughter goodnight, told her how much they love her, and wished her sweet dreams. After they each gave Snarf a loving pat on the head they exited the room, quietly pulling the door closed behind them.

Lion-O put his arm around his wife and pulled her close as they walked together down the hall. "Toby said that cook had hot tea ready for us. Would you like some?"

"I would love some," Cheetara began and then seemed to be considering something, "Would you mind bringing it up to our room on a tray? I'm in my robe and must look a fright."

"Well, you may be a bit damp, but you are still gorgeous," he said as he kissed her lips lightly. "But seeing as how you aren't dressed, I'll go get the tea and bring it up. I'll be right back." He kissed her once more before heading down to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Lion-O made his way back upstairs to the door of their bedroom suite. He opened the heavy wooden door and stepped inside, softly closing the door behind him. Then he set the tray down on a table in the sitting area and looked around.

The room was dark except for the light from the fireplace. Lion-O felt a twang of disappointment, figuring that exhaustion had set in and that his wife had crawled into bed. He ambled over to the large bed only to realize that his wife was not in it.

The room was quiet save for the crackling in the fireplace and he wondered if Cheetara had gone back to check on Saya. He turned around, intending to head back in the direction of Saya's bedroom when he noticed a flickering light coming from the bathroom door, which was now slightly ajar.

The lion walked over to the door and slowly pushed it open, his breath hitching as he surveyed the scene before him. Softly glowing candles lined the vanity and the steps leading up to the large bathtub, which was once again filled with steamy water and bubbles.

Cheetara was waiting for him in the bubbles, leaning back against the side of the tub. Her robe was draped over the vanity chair and she was giving him a slow sexy smile.

"I believe I promised you a bubble bath." She purred.

Lion-O could barely keep his heart from leaping out of his chest. Seeing his wife like this—exuding confidence, flirting with him—he had dreamed of a moment like this for some time. He was so in love with this woman. Seeing her waiting for him in the tub, sweetly smirking at him was enough to make his breathing quicken and his heart pound loudly in his chest.

"Will you join me, my husband?" she coaxed, stretching out her hand to beckon him closer like an invitation to heaven.

Lion-O didn't need to be asked twice. He snapped out of his dreamy stupor, immediately slid off his sleep pants, and strode up the steps to the tub. He stepped in and sank down next to her, pulling her into his arms. The hot water was soothing, but not nearly as much as the feeling of having her body next to his.

Cheetara cuddled into his chest with a contented sigh. She leaned against him and lightly ran her fingers along the hard planes of his muscles. A smile stretched across her face as she felt a shiver run through him despite the hot water. She leaned up to kiss him, gently at first but then more urgently as she playfully stroked her tongue against his lips.

"I have news, Lion-O," she murmured as she pulled back.

The lion king struggled to focus on what his wife was saying. "Oh?" he choked out as his lips left a heated trail of kisses down her neck.

Cheetara pulled back and cupped his face in her hands. A smile curved the corners of her full lips and her crimson eyes sparkled with happiness. She took one of his hands and placed it over her flat stomach leaving her on hand over his. "I'm pregnant," she said softly.

Lion-O's breath caught in his throat at her words as his hand cupped her womb. He leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you so very much," he murmured against her lips. "A cub." A grin tugged at his lips as his hand stroked tenderly over her belly causing a shiver to run through her.

She slipped her arms around his neck. "Show me how much you love me, my husband," she purred as Lion-O tugged her onto his lap.

"I like the way you think," the lion king growled as he proceeded to love his wife in the way intended from the beginning of time.

Finis


End file.
